


Time to seize the fucking day

by Mister_Doctor_Strange



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Bullying, Creative Freedom, Cute, Falling In Love, Gay, Gay Sex, I Don't Even Know, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Love Confessions, M/M, Minor Character Death, Original Character(s), Past Rape/Non-con, Past Sexual Abuse, Rape/Non-con Elements, Romantic Fluff, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Content, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, praise Josh Slippery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:33:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 35
Words: 60,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25821427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mister_Doctor_Strange/pseuds/Mister_Doctor_Strange
Summary: (This is basically my sick mind trying to give a bit of a backstory to Doctor Stephen Vincent Strange. Because I feel like that came a bit short in the movies. I can't believe that I don't find Groundhog Day comparisons anywhere, so this is definitely inspired by that movie. Also, this is an IRONSTRANGE fanfiction. So if you are homophobic or don't ship this fabulous pairing, this might not be the fic for you. This actually might not be the account for you. I'll take creative freedom here. Expect a lot of Sherlock and Patrick Melrose references because I can.)A story of what Stephen Strange was, what he is and what he can become.
Relationships: Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Comments: 114
Kudos: 117





	1. The Brother

**Author's Note:**

> I have absolutely no idea where this will take us, Ladies and Gentlemen, but I am so happy that you decided to read it! I will put WARNINGS for every chapter INTO THE NOTES, so always read them. It's like my school works, I have a rough idea but in the end, I just make stuff up as I go. No idea how long this will be, but I've not written anything in ages. Let's start this...
> 
> WARNINGS FOR THIS CHAPTER: Description of a minor character's death, suicidal thoughts, panic attack, sleep paralysis  
> (We're starting off good...)

“Catch me!” She shouted as her little feet ran and ran through the meadow. High grass made the girl disappear. Her giggles could be heard from far away as her big brother chased after her. From time to time she looked behind to find him. Then just a few minutes later, hands picked her up around her waist lovingly. “Got you!” The boy laughed out as she kept struggling playfully. Then her bright blue eyes met his ones. So pure and innocent and honest. The wind blew through her brown open hair, messing up her fringe. The little one pressed herself against her brother, hugging him tightly. He caressed her back pressed a kiss onto her cheek as he started carrying her further down to the river. He put her to the ground into the bright green grass and sat next to her. Her white dress made her look like an angel. A happy angel. They threw stones into the water, watching them sink to the ground. The girl clapped with a wide smile. “I wanna know what’s down there! In the water!” She said, sticking her head closer to the surface of the river. “Well-“ He started, looking at her in adoration “-there is fish. And beautiful rocks. Little creatures that you couldn’t even imagine. And they all have different colors.” She looked back at him. “I want to see all that someday.” Her brother smirked and held his arms open for her. She crawled onto his lap and put her little head onto his chest. “I’ll show you. One day I’ll show you all that’s down there. Including the mermaids.” His heart melted at the shimmer in his sister’s eyes. “Mermaids! They are real!” He put a finger to his lips. “Yeah. But you can’t tell mother or father about them. They can only be seen by children. Adults forget about them when they grow up. It’s just for your eyes.” The little girl yawned. “I never wanna grow up.” The brother’s fingers entangled in her hair as he caressed her head, pressing a forehead kiss onto it. “I know. You will always be a kid in here.” His finger touched his sister’s chest, right where her heart beat in excitement. “Promise?” She asked shyly as he nodded. “Oh, definitely. I promise, yes.” She held onto him tiredly. “We have to go.” The boy got up with her, holding her tightly in his arms. Suddenly he felt the weight he carried getting lighter and lighter. He was confused but didn’t let go. As he only could feel a feather, a presence around him anymore, his eyes darted to the river. And there she was. Her expression empty, her eyes staring up, her skin blue. There were choking marks on her tiny neck. He couldn’t move. He couldn’t breathe. He wanted to reach out to her but couldn’t. Then hands around her small frame pulled her down further. The boy wanted to scream, shout, do anything at all but all he could do was stand there. Her weak lips formed his name. Again and again. Eyes begging for help, weak struggles coming from her until she was completely still. Only once his sister was dragged down into the darkness of the water far enough for him not to even spot her silhouette anymore, was when his lungs filled with oxygen again.

“Donna!” The doctor shot up, immediately feeling hands holding him carefully.

“Stephen? Hey, Stephen, look at me. Come on.” Christine caressed his shoulders lightly as he relaxed again under her touch. His entire body was shaking.

“Come on now. I’m here, you’re not alone.” Her hand cupped the surgeons face as he let out a shaky breath.

“Sorry. I-“ Strange cleared his throat. It felt unbearably hard to breathe and speak.

“Do you want to talk? Who is Donna?”

Stephen just shook his head and looked at the digital watch next to him. February 2nd, 4 AM.

“Let it down, okay? I’m not keen on talking about it.”

The woman pulled the duvet up further for Stephen to feel protected. Once he had started moving, doctor Palmer was confused to say the least. It had looked like Stephen had suffered from sleep paralysis. But how could Stephen Strange of all people suffer from trauma? This didn’t fit the man she knew and loved.

“Anything I can do?”

“No. Just sleep. I need some air.”

He put on his trousers and a shirt and fetched his watch and key to his car.

“Thank you, Christine. For- everything. I’ll be back in a bit.”

She nodded.

“Of course. Don’t forget the party. If you- If you feel up for it. Otherwise I’ll just-“

“It’s fine. It’s all fine. It is what it is.”

Then he turned and walked to the door with quick but uncertain steps. Where was he going? How was this helping? How could he reverse things?

Once he’d reached the car, Stephen ripped open the door and sat down. He shut it and leaned back, closing his eyes again. He tried everything to picture his little Donna once again. As the laughing, beautiful, happy angel she was. Stephen sighed and started the car. He didn’t have a destination. Didn’t have a reason. He just followed the road without looking back or questioning it. Wherever it would take him, he’d go. The streetlights reflected in his puffy eyes as tears rolled down his cheeks. New York City. His home. As he called it. It wasn’t his home at all. It was the furthest away from what he’d called home once. The only way of not constantly being reminded of her. The only place he felt no connection to his little sister. It was loud, busy, career oriented. No green, no little rivers nearby, no cottages or big gardens everywhere. New York was big. Just big. There was no place for small. The little things didn’t count here. If you could make it nowhere, you could still make it in New York. All you had to be was a cold machine. And that was precisely what Stephen was. He was the brain, the mind, the engine, but Donna had been the heart. Stephen felt like he functioned with her. But when she was ripped away from him, he also lost part of himself. In the beginning, her presence was still there with him. Following him. He had felt warm even months after she was gone. But with the years, he distanced himself more and more of everything that had happened.

It went downhill from there. With his parents dead and only him and his brother Victor left. Victor and him didn’t talk. Had almost no connection at all. He wanted to. But all he saw in Vic was Donna. And he couldn’t bare it. It was almost as if they shared a pair of eyes. When they just started to get to know each other for real, Victor was killed. A car had ran over him. He didn’t have a chance anymore. He couldn’t help. Same as before.

“A true failure you are.” He told himself as he stopped the car after just a few minutes of driving.

Stephen sat there for a while before getting out and walking a few meters. He put his hands onto the rails of the Brooklyn Bridge, taking a deep breath as he looked down.

“I’ll show you. One day I’ll show you all that’s down there.”

He sat up onto the rail and let his legs hang down, staring into the water. It would be so easy. To be with her again. To feel her little hands in his.

“Including the mermaids.”

He let his weight pull himself forward a bit. All he had to do was let go of the rail. All he had to do was lift his hands off.

“One day. But not today.”

Stephen sighed as he looked up into the sky. He wasn’t a religious man by any means. But he could feel her in those situations. Telling him to hold on. That he was needed down here. That she was okay now. That she’d found all the beautiful creatures and mermaids. He couldn’t help but smile at the thought. And she was right. She never had to grow up. Stephen got down again and stood on shaky legs. He walked back to the car and drove off again. Just away from the bridge. What he couldn’t get away from were his thoughts though.


	2. Whatever we have

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Christine is just an underestimated Character. She's a strong, wonderful woman and she'll get her spot here.  
> Because she'll always love him, whatever it is they have...

Three days prior

Christine watched Stephen with a suppressed laugh. This man was seen as brilliant, fantastic, outstanding- yet whenever one of their conferences started, he became a complete idiot. He once told her that there was no use of him attending them if he did whatever he wanted anyway. And yes, it was true. Stephen Vincent Strange definitely didn’t need other people telling him what he could and could not do in this hospital because he was the messiah for the other doctors and certainly all of their patients. That didn’t make watching this man chase after the second hand of his watch for 25 minutes while around thirty other doctors took notes around him any less funny though. She cleared her throat, so the doctor next to Stephen would look up. The man was writing down a lot of notes and she knew that he wasn’t only writing them for himself but also for Stephen. As the older man made eye contact with her, she gave a quick gesture with her head towards Strange. Josh shook his head and shrugged. He mouthed “I’ll kill him later” at her. Josh Slippery was a blessing. And certainly saved Stephen’s butt quite a lot. He was training Stephen when he became a doctor after university and really, nothing had changed. After Josh had found out that Stephen had no one, his father instincts kicked in and that’s exactly what they were. Father and son. She didn’t know anything about Stephen’s family. He’d never talked about it. Whenever the subject came up, he quickly changed it. But Josh knew. She was aware of that. And it gave her a good feeling. Finally after a painfully long time of listening to less qualified people giving them instructions, they were dismissed. Christine got up and waited for the other two men next to the door. The rest of the doctors said goodbye to her and went back to their stations.

“Would it kill you to at least appear like you cared?” Josh asked the younger doctor with a raised brow.

“Yes. Yes, I think so.” Stephen got up as well, putting his watch back under his sleeve.

“That would be a new cause of death. Interesting. I might do a study on that.”

They walked over to Christine who was waiting with a wide grin.

“It was a pleasure watching you leave your body. Where were you?” He gave her a kiss onto the cheek.

“Italy. You, me, a bottle of wine-“

“A ring.” She added playfully.

“Okay. I’ll leave you two alone.” Josh laughed and left.

“No, not a ring. Definitely not a ring. But a lot of talking and-“

“Oh.”, she cut him off, “Another speaking engagement? So romantic.”

Stephen sighed. Women. Probably not his area. Most definitely not. To 90% not.

“I am romantic! I can do that if I want to.”

He turned his eyes. But in a loving way. Christine was- not your usual woman. She didn’t see him as the womanizer, the genius, the immortal, the KING, THE-

“Idiot.” She crossed her arms.

“Speaking of idiots, would you like to go on a date with me?”

“Depends on the date.”

“Oh, come on. The last party was fun.”

“No, it wasn’t. I wasn’t fun. And you know that.”

“Okay, no. It wasn’t. But why would it be? Remember, it’s a party, you’re not meant to enjoy it.”

“Alright. But you usually ignore most parties. What’s it about?”

“I’ll receive an award. For my outstanding medical achievements.”

She smiled all of the sudden.

“That’s wonderful, Stephen!” He was pulled into a hug. “Congratulations!”

He patted her back.

“Yeah, thanks. I still am arguing with myself whether to go or not.”

She pulled away and looked at him with her hands on his shoulders.

“Why?”

“Because the ‘celebration’ if you will, is held at Tony Stark’s mansion.”

“Tony Stark?! THE Tony Stark? Stark industries Tony Stark? Ironman?!”

He turned his eyes dramatically. How did every woman react that way to the mere mentioning of this douche’s name?

“Yes, Christine. Optimus Prime sent me an invitation.”

“Jesus. Could you be a bit more excited? I mean- he saved countless people!”

Stephen frowned.

“No. He brought countless people here and I saved them. He was the transport. The ambulance. The helicopter quite literally.”

Christine had to smirk.

“So you are jealous?”

“Excuse you?! I am not jealous of a half working car engine, thank you.”

“Stephen. Everyone knows how good you are. Stop questioning yourself.”

“I’m not questioning myself, I’m sick of Tony Stark getting all the credit. It’s the same when a patient wakes up after I operated on them for 8 hours straight and then they thank God. God didn’t do anything! And I’m sure that Tony Stark is convinced that he is GOD.”

“Could you be a little less like him then? I’ll come. I’ll join you. And I’ll tell everyone how wonderful you are.”

“That’s- good. But honestly, he hosts these events now. These events where people who actually achieve things in life get honored for it. In his own fucking mansion. How full of yourself do you have to be for that, imagine the Oscars taking place in Leonardo DiCaprio’s backyard. But that guy at least was on the Titanic.”

“He wasn’t actually on the Titanic, Stephen.”

“You get the point though.” He put an arm around her waist. “Thank you for coming. And being there.”

Her eyes looked at Strange in adoration.

“Why are you still doubting that I really, really like you? You always question it. You always thank me for doing basic things you do in - whatever it is we have? We’ll talk about it later. After work. So- Italy, right? Red wine? We could go to Angelo’s later if you want.”

“Sounds good. I’ll pick you up.”

“Okay. See you then.”

She gave him a tight hug and kissed his cheek with a smile before she walked away.


	3. Pinky promise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you really think a guy called "Stephen Strange" had an easy childhood? Nah. WARNINGS for bullying but nothing explained in detail.

Present

When Stephen pulled up in front of his home again, the sun was already shining. Christine had left him a little sticky note on the door.

“I’m always here to talk. See you at the hospital, lots of love xChristine”

He smiled. This girl deserved so much happiness. And he just couldn’t give it to her. Stephen was aware of that. But he also couldn’t tell her because other than Josh and Christine, there wasn’t anyone. He couldn’t push the last two people away as well. Stephen couldn’t really call it love. For either of them. He didn’t know what love was anymore. Probably because he couldn’t even feel any love for himself. He couldn’t look into a mirror nowadays without questioning what empty face stared back at him.

Once he was in his flat again, he got out of his clothes and stepped under the shower. Stephen had a day off. That meant he’d casually come to the hospital a bit later to get his mind off things. And when he said ‘things’, he really meant his unbearable loneliness. The cold water pierced through his skin. Wake up. Wake up from all of this. This had to be one gigantic bloody nightmare!

“Stephen? Hey, calm down. It’ll be okay.”

He felt little hands cup his cheeks. “It’ll be okay. I love you.”

It hadn’t been the first time for Stephen to experience this. He was quiet. Different. He didn’t fit in. The boy took the punches. And the kicks. And the slurs and names he’d been called. It was easy for his bullies with that last name. He truly was strange. Nothing to argue about. But Donna was there for him, even if she didn’t understand what was happening or why her brother’s eye was so puffy and blue and green and why his clothes were full of dirt and why his hair was all messed up.

He just held her for a bit. They didn’t need to talk. It was the thing with his sister. She understood his silence. Which is rare. You can scream and shout and cry and bang doors, but silence still was the loudest sign of sadness.

But Stephen wasn’t sad. He was depressed. And for people who don’t understand the difference: Sadness is bad. For sure. It is like an episode of the Teletubbies on full volume. That’s not nice, but it passes quickly. Depression is like the full story of Lord of the Rings. Read by a first grader. In German. It just goes on and on and on and you can’t break out of it.

“What happened, Stephen?” She asked in her little innocent voice.

“Come here, I’ll tell you.” She sat down on his thigh.

“So- On my way home, I met a fairy. She was beautiful. Long blonde hair, a gorgeous blue dress and the sweetest smile. Well, that isn’t true. You have a way sweeter one.”

He poked her little nose with his pointer finger.

“Hey!” She giggled and poked him back. “And then? What did the fairy do?”

“The fairy sprinkled me with pixie dust. See, I still have some on me.” He cleaned some of the dirt off his sleeve.

“There it is. And I could fly with it. We flew so quickly, my hair was pointing up in spikes.”

She carefully ruffled through it.

“It’s still messy.” The little girl laughed.

“Yeah, it was quite a ride. And way up there, the fairy showed me a rainbow. So beautiful. With all its colors. But I, curious as I am, leaned down too far and look at my eye. I coated it in the green and blue stripes.”

Donna laughed hysterically. “You fell into the rainbow pot!”

Stephen nodded.

“Yes. Yes, I did. But the fairy brought me back down and told me the color would fade on its own. But I can’t tell anyone. So this has to be our secret, okay, Donna?”

She nodded and held her pointer finger to her lips.

“I won’t tell.”

He held out his little finger.

“Pinky promise?” Stephen’s little sister immediately wrapped hers around Stephen’s.

“Pinky promise.”

He carried the girl to her room and made sure she was okay before going to the bathroom and locking himself in. He stared into the mirror. Why was he even here? Right. He was here to protect his little angel. Keep fighting, Stephen. Keep fighting. For her. She deserves it. She needs you. You have to protect her. The teen sighed and got out of his filthy clothes, throwing them to the ground. He saw the bruises on his arms, a small cut on his shoulder from where he’d fallen. But he could take all that. All of that physical pain. What he couldn’t take anymore was how he mentally crumbled. More and more each day. Stephen stepped into the shower and turned on the water. It hurt as it touched his wounds. He closed his eyes and counted to ten. One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten.

He opened his eyes and stepped out of the shower. Stephen sighed as he put on his shirt and trousers. Once back in the living room, the doctor fetched his key and walked to the door. He couldn’t be alone anymore. Not with this.


	4. I'll always remember you like a child, girl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reputation and public opinions. They can ruin a person on a much higher level. Bless Christine for being a sweetheart.

As he showed up at the hospital, neither Josh nor Christine asked questions. They did at first but stopped after a few times of Stephen just showing up outside of his working hours. He didn’t leave until Christine approached him.

“Are you in the party mood?”

Stephen smirked.

“Oh, I’m always ready to kick some rich idiots in the butt with sarcasm and insults above their IQ. If that answers your question.”

“Wow. Putting the rich down while working extra hours to treat the poor. You are like Robin Hood but- More of an asshole than him.”

“Yes, well. Some call it asshole, some call it sexy. Pick your poison.”

“Only once, once in my life, do I want to fall in love with a guy whom I can actually bring home to mom.”

“You could bring me home to your mom. As long as I don’t talk. I hardly look threatening. I just sound like the devil.”

“And we both know that you wouldn’t shut up. So there is no use in considering it.”

Stephen laughed.

“True words. So- I’ll pick you up later then. And if you do well, we can get pizza after the shit.”

Christine smirked. She hated admitting it but Stephen knew her just a bit too well.

They chatted for a bit and parted again after Christine’s break. Stephen liked his job. At least that was good. He helped. In a way. And contrary to popular belief, the doctor did in fact help out those who couldn’t afford medic care. Those people were actually grateful. Stephen looked at his watch. He had to get ready for the damn party. Party. What a hateful word. He nodded at the woman he’d treated silently.

“Thank you doctor. For- Thank you. You saved my life.”

He looked her in the eyes.

“It’s my job. And you are recovering well.”

Strange looked into his notes as he walked out of the room without looking at her again.

“If you need anything, just press the red button.”

He walked into the direction of the exit as he passed the kids unit. Christine was very active here. The children had a big playroom and basically the whole hallway was by now full of toys. Stephen knew that most of these kids didn’t have an easy life. Most of them dealt with cancer, organ failure or other disabilities that were in need of medic care. Stephen noticed a young boy approaching him. Brain malfunction, 3 weeks in, successful surgery.

“Doctor? I-I wanted t-to say thanks.”

The boy stuck his hand out and Stephen just gave it a quick shake.

“Be careful with that. You still need to recover. Have a good day.”

His voice was just- cold. He had grown used to it but the boy looked intimidated and managed a small smile before returning to the other children. Then Stephen saw Christine coming out of one of the rooms with a colorful book.

“Doctor Palmer, don’t forget your nightshift plans. These kids can play on their own.”

She made eye contact with him and frowned a bit but nodded. Yep. That was Stephen. Exactly that. Sometimes Christine wondered why she liked him so much. His skills so brilliantly advanced yet his intentions so little. A good reputation wasn’t enough. It had to be greater. Bigger. More astounding that all the others.

After a few more minutes, Christine got home as well and took a shower. She dreaded the parties but she knew that Stephen did as well. And she still was his- Whatever. Once done, the young woman dried her hair and put her dress on. One thing about Stephen was that he very well knew how to present himself. And Christine was part of that representation. So therefore she always got the most beautiful little things. She looked at herself in the mirror and liked what she saw. Stephen had picked a beautiful long blue shimmering dress with a slit on the side. She turned a bit with a smile.

“There you go. I accidentally became a sugar baby. And I love it.” The doctor said to herself.

She put on her makeup which included a red lipstick and was just about to paint her nails, as she heard the ringing of the doorbell. Christine walked to it and opened a bit. Stephen stood in front with a smile. And damn. Her eyes darted over his whole appearance.

“Hello, Mister Bond.”

He had to chuckle.

“Not quite. Not yet.”

She opened with a grin. “You do like blue. Thanks for the dress.”

The doctor instantly held up a little box.

“It’s not a ring. But I have a little something to accompany the dress."

“For me?” She smiled and took the box from him. As she opened it her eyes went wide.

“Is that a fucking replica of the heart of the ocean necklace? Was that why you made that stupid reference to Leo and the Oscars and Titanic?”

Stephen shrugged.

“Maybe. Maybe not. Who knows. May I?”

He asked with a grin and Christine nodded with a wide smile and an eye roll. She lifted her hair up and Stephen put the necklace on her.

“You look gorgeous.”

She turned again and took his hands.

“Because you pay for it. Everybody would look gorgeous with this.”

He scrunched up his nose.

“I doubt I could put Josh into this and feel the same way. He’d not be Rose, he’d be the iceberg.”

The woman snorted and shrugged.

“Fair enough. Let’s go.”

The two of them soon sat in Stephen’s car, listening to Cat Stevens. When they drove to a classy party they often just made the best of the night on their way there.

“UUUUUH BABY, BABY IT’S A WILD WORLD…” Christine sang dramatically. “I’LL ALWAYS REMEMBER YOU, LIKE A CHILD, GIRL.”

Stephen couldn’t not have a good time with this dork. Once he parked amongst the other hundreds of cars, he sighed with a grin.

“Please don’t ever again scream at the driver. Thank you for traveling with me and don’t forget to rate your Uber experience.”

She smirked and turned to him.

“Ten out of ten.”

Then Christine got out of the car and stood there waiting for him.

Stephen’s throat felt tight. This was another level. Stark and his companions were intimidating. Stephen knew that pulling the wrong move was suicide to his career. He always had to consider what exactly to do. What the press would make of him if he was seen with the wrong people or how his general public image would change with certain things he’d do. After a moment, he got out as well and offered Christine his arm. As soon as they walked onto the red carpet Stark had rolled out- and yes, the dickhead did that –photographs were taken. He smiled into the flashes and held Christine around her waist. Reporters shouted his name and all Stephen could think was _You little fucker just can’t throw any event without informing every newspaper and television company in the entire country, could you? How small must you damn pathetic dick be?_

“Okay, let’s go.” He said to Christine with a smile and she nodded.


	5. What is the point of a fucking window if you can’t throw yourself out of it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally we get some Tony. And yes, Chuck e Cheese is a punishment.

It was as horribly staged as Stephen had feared it to be. Everyone was wearing their black stupid suits and their ties and their polished shoes while they probably had locked themselves away at home, having a quicky with their maid as their wives gave a blowjob to the butler. He wanted to tell the old men that their hair didn’t become fuller if they combed the remaining twenty hairs over the bald middle of their heads and he also was desperate to let the women know that their lips still wouldn’t be able to act as their airbags, no matter how much they’d get them enlarged.

“Could you do me a favor, Christine?”

The doctor on his side looked up at him with raised brows.

“Could you shoot me in the head? In a way that not even I could reverse the damage?”

She grinned.

“Theoretically? Yes. Practically? Shut up.”

He led her to the bar and ordered her a Martini and himself a Whiskey.

“Pizza Hut or Papa Joe’s after this?”

She just shook her head.

“Unbelievable. You make me come here and then you won’t even take me out for a proper pizza.”

“Fine. Domino’s then.”

She suppressed a laugh.

“Oh god.”

“What?”

She followed his stare and her eyes fell on Tony Stark. And he looked amazing. Perfectly fitted suit, muscular, goatee on point, hair perfectly styled-

“Bitch is short.” Stephen remarked with furrowed brows.

“Bitch is good looking though. He’d be a good height for you. Theoretically of course.” She joked.

“He saw you. Look away. Quick. Look. Away.”

Christine quickly did but out of her side vision saw the playboy approach them.

“He’s coming. He’s almost here. He smiles. God, he has a nice smile.”

“You’re my fucking date. Stop. You demand a ring, yet you go crazy for-“

Stephen looked to his right and there he was, smiling at him.

“Tony Stark. But you know that.”

He gave the doctor his hand and shook it.

“And you are the gorgeous Christine Palmer. Pleasure meeting you.”

Christine smiled and quickly shook his hand.

“It is my pleasure. Beautiful place.”

“Yes, isn’t it?” Stark grinned. “Worthy for a hero.”

“For a rich kid.” Stephen smiled at him.

“Well, yes. That too.” The billionaire smiled back.

“But first and foremost the savior of this generation.”

“Excuse me?” Stephen put his head to the side. “

"Oh, uhm, I think I saw someone over there. I’ll be right back, Steph.”

Christine took her glass, patted Stephen’s shoulder and walked into the masses. And in that moment she deserved nothing but Chuck e Cheese after this was over.

“Listen, I am really amazed by your work. And I think it could be really useful when it comes to medicine.”

Stark took the Whiskey out of Stephen’s hand and took a sip. The doctor just stood there with an open mouth and his hand still holding the invisible glass.

“Well, yes. I’ve- been working on this technique for a long time.”

Stark looked him up and down and for some weird reason, Strange didn’t mind it right now.

“And apparently you don’t earn bad money by working on it.”

“Yes, well, not only a costume of metal can lead one to great success. Don’t get me wrong, you took cosplay to a whole new level, but I took the entirety of international medicine to a new level.”

Tony chuckled.

“Believe it or not, I like you. You’re up my alley. We'd be a great team.” _What the bloody hell was that supposed to mean?!_

“I’m not your Robin.”

The other bit his lip with a big smile.

“Are you implying that I’m Bruce Wayne?”

Stephen looked around the room.

“I can only say that if Heath Ledger and his companions came in now to kill someone, I’d gladly take Rachel Dawes’ spot. Looking at the people I’m apparently a part of, I’d gladly throw myself out of that window.”

Stark looked at his huge window front with an even bigger grin.

“First of all, yes. You’d take Rachel’s spot because they really were looking for the prettiest girl in the room and second- bullet prove windows. Unfortunately you couldn’t jump out there."

Stephen took his Whiskey back out of Tony’s hand and took a sip now himself.

“Then answer me this, genius: What is the point of a fucking window if you can’t throw yourself out of it?”


	6. Easy not to lose what you never had

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING FOR SEXUAL ABUSE. THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS THE MENTION OF RAPE. Nothing graphic but still- read with caution.

Stark looked at Stephen a bit taken off guard. He wasn’t used to someone talking to him like this. People would get intimidated or scared or they’d fall for his charm. But this guy just kept pushing it.

“You wouldn’t jump. You’re too curious. And you want your award.”

Stephen lost his smile.

“Would I not?”

“No. Why would you? You’d lose your wonderful life. All the people you love. Your family and friends.”

“And that is where you are wrong.”

Stark frowned.

“You wouldn’t lose them? Enlighten me.”

“Easy not to lose what you never had. Excuse me now.”

The doctor put his half empty glass onto the counter of the bar and walked past Tony who looked after him but quickly was pulled into another conversation.

Christine came over as soon as she spotted her date.

“Hey. How’d it go?”

“You, my friend, are on thin ice.”

She chuckled.

“Come on. Let’s sit down.”

Stephen followed the woman to their table and politely declined any food.

“He keeps looking at you.”

Christine remarked between sips of her red wine.

“He searches for you. In the crowd. What did you talk about. Stephen? Stephen, what happened? Stephen?”

“Stephen, what happened? Look at me! Stephen!”

A paramedic kneeled next to him. The young man looked around. He was laying on the cold floor with a blanket around his shivering frame. Stephen instantly panicked and tried to get away from the man but the doctor held him and eventually started caressing his back. He felt strong arms embracing him, telling him that everything was going to be okay now. But would it be?

“D-D-Donna. Donna.” He kept repeating.

“Who is Donna, Stephen?”

“M-My My little sister. Please, Donna.”

The panic would not let him breathe properly. Distantly he heard the paramedic give the information that a girl was missing. And that they needed help.

“Stephen. Hey. Boy, look at me. How many were there? How many?”

The boy held his shaky hand up.

“Five?”

He nodded.

“Okay. Listen, we’ll find her. We’ll find your sister. But you need to go to hospital.”

All the young man could do was stare ahead in fear. He kept holding the blanket as close to his body as humanly possible. The driver of the ambulance came into the dirty room.

“How is he?”

“In shock. His sister is still missing. But he needs to go to hospital. We need to make sure to get some DNA.”

The driver nodded, took Stephen’s ID from his colleague and started talking to the hospital.

“Male, 17 years old, has some bruising and marks of strangulation around his neck, rape victim. We need a room and the necessary doctors.”

The paramedic next to Stephen felt him flinch. “Hey, it’ll be okay now. It’ll be fine. You’re safe.”

He held out a picture he found in Stephen's purse.

"Is that her?"

Stephen nodded.

“Donna.”

He felt himself black out slowly and painfully so as he lost track of whatever was happening.

“Doctor Strange please back to your unit.”

Christine said as she took his hand.

“You zoned out. You okay?”

“It’s been a lot of work lately, Chris.”

“Yeah, well, if you’d actually take your days off a bit more seriously it’d be okay.”

“He’s still looking, I can’t believe it. I can’t be that interesting.”

She smirked.

“Why is it bothering you? Countless people constantly stare at you. You never even acknowledge it.”

Stephen looked at her with a face that said _What the hell do you think you’re implying?!_ And she with a quiet laugh added

“You want his approval. Because he’s the guy who could possibly outsmart you.”

“I beg your fucking pardon?”

“Oh, stop. You know exactly that he’s not dumb. And that he is this superhero. And that he is successful. You could be frien-“

“No. You don’t say the f-word around me. Don’t even think about it.”

“You need friends. Even you.”

Before Stephen could answer with anything else, the lights dimmed slightly and the show started. Finally. The reason why he was here. He’d get his award, say thanks and leave. Tony stepped onto the stage.

“Welcome, friends and people I had to invite because of my agents.”

The crowd laughed and Stephen just turned his eyes.

“As you all know, I very well know what it means to help people. Save their lives. Actually care. It isn’t always easy to be a fucking god but well, I think I’m not bad at it.”

The guests clapped and cheered. Christine looked at Stephen and saw his distaste for this man.

“Relax. You knew this was going to happen.”

“Doesn’t mean I have to approve it.”

“Furthermore, I have come to the conclusion that I had good help with all this work. And a few very honorable men and women are within you tonight. I’m glad we get to honor them here. I am wishing you all a good evening and lots of fun.”

He stepped off the- well – _stage_ and sat down onto his seat. He quickly turned and made eye contact with Stephen before looking at the woman next to him again with a smile.


	7. Don't jump. That's all I want to say.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Told you they wouldn't like each other immediately. Don't worry though. They will. But for now: Pepper and Christine trying to keep those two idiots in check.

After a while, the last award was given out. Stephen’s. And yes, the last one. One could argue that it was because it was the great finale but one could also just say that fate wouldn’t want him to leave earlier. As his name was called and people around him cheered and clapped, he quickly made his way onto the stage and accepted his award.

“Thank you. It is an honor standing here tonight. Among people who achieved so much. I want to thank doctor Christine Palmer, the gorgeous Lady who is with me whenever I need her who has helped me so much throughout the years. I hope we’ll get to improve more and more. Thank you for this.”

The guests clapped and even gave a standing ovation. Stephen’s work was well known. It wasn’t a secret that he was one of the best doctors to ever exist. But this crowd just overdid it for his liking.

“Party time!”

Stark announced with a wide smile as the music started again. The dance floor filled.

“Come on. Give me one bloody dance.”

Christine said while giving him a little kiss onto the cheek, wiping the red stains of her lipstick away immediately after. Then Stephen heard the song.

“Oh, come on. That’s a sign. Pleeease.”

“Only if you won’t sing.”

“Deal.”

Christine chuckled and pulled him onto the dance floor. And yes. _Baby, it’s a wild world._

Tony couldn’t help but search the crowd again for Stephen.

“And that’s exactly why we didn’t work out.”

Pepper smirked at him as she basically led him through the dance.

“Always looking at other asses.”

He turned to her and put his head to the side.

“No. We didn’t work out because of Mark- what was it again?”

“Mark 46. Yes. True.”

“I understood it, Pep. I did. And I’m glad about the friendship. Probably with benefits?”

“Certainly not.”

She said without even thinking about the answer. Tony laughed and pulled her a bit closer. He enjoyed his free life. Sharing his bed with the world. He wasn’t gonna lie.

“Fine. As you wish.”

“Yeah, I wish that. I have the feeling I saved myself a world of pain.”

“And money, and good food, and great sex.”

“If you could have actual sex with yourself, you would have it. I know. Poor woman who will once claim you.”

“No one claims me, Pepper. You tried and you miserably failed.”

“Not just me. You did as well. And I just had the balls to pack my shit and go at the right time.”

“Fair. And we both managed to stay friends, isn’t that a win?”

She smiled at him.

“Yeah, it is.”

“And now, if you’d excuse me-“ He said as the song ended “-I’m going to find myself a bed-share.”

Pepper turned her eyes and let go of him.

“Poor. Woman.”

Tony winked and walked into the crowd. He casually looked around and smiled at a few lovely girls there. He saw Stephen walking away from it and quickly followed.

“Excuse me, Miss Palmer, I’ll have to steal him one more time. To congratulate properly.”

Stephen turned around with a frown and looked at Christine in annoyance when he saw Stark once again. He gave Christine the keys to his car.

“I’ll be right with you. To do that- thing we were talking about.”

The woman winked and went outside.

“Listen-“ Tony started “-I know you think I’m an asshole. I am. I’m proud of it. But you are too. In a way. But we both have seen people on the edge of their shit and sentences like What’s the point of a fucking window if you can’t throw yourself out of it are ringing some bells with me. I’m not someone who will text you a little message everyday to tell you that you are valid and needed and such a lovely person because just the thought makes me fucking sick but ending anything doesn’t make sense. Yeah?”

Stephen was taken off guard.

“What?”

“Don’t jump. That’s all I want to say. It’s- That shit is just stupid.”

Stephen crossed his arms.

“Stark, you don’t know anything about me. I don’t have anything to do with you for a good reason. This whole party lifestyle, this bragging and fucking another desperate woman each night without feeling anything- that’s not my world.” He held up his award. “I came here for this, I got it, you can fucking stop bothering me. Because it’s just worthless. Whatever you say. Your opinion and your assumptions don’t matter to me.”

Tony frowned and took a step back.

“Fucking hell, mate. Is this your reaction to anyone who cares? Because you must be fucking lonely if it is.”

“Bye, Stark.”

The doctor turned around and closed the door of the mansion behind him, leaving a confused Tony behind.


	8. Fuck you, fate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING!!! Stephen has a few very, very bad flashbacks and thoughts here. The sexual abuse is mentioned just very briefly but his overall thoughts are suicidal and bad. Also, we have an attempted suicide in this chapter, so please be aware.

“She’s been dead for seven days, Stephen. You need to talk. You need to eat. Please.”

The boy just stared ahead as the psychiatrist sat next to him. She was okay. Not as bad as they usually were. But for Stephen, that didn’t matter. Dead. His little angel. Donna. Dead.

“Please. You’re hurt. Very much so. Physically and mentally but talking will help.”

There was a knock on the door and a doctor came in.

“Thank you, Mrs. Larson. I’ll take over now.”

She smiled and got up from her chair.

“Bye, Stephen. I’m gonna come see you again tomorrow.”

The doctor took her spot.

“Hey, boy. My name is doctor Slippery. But honestly, that name just sounds like a bloody failure, so you can just call me Josh. I was the dude operating on you. And I really want to tell you that you’re hell of a strong young man. And fucking hell, your reaction is understandable. You took care of her, right? Your parents aren’t around anymore.”

Stephen looked at the man and nodded.

“We got your brother. He’s taken care of. Don’t worry. Victor, right?”

The young man nodded again.

“Okay. You don’t have any STDs or something. Your wounds are not infected and we have the DNA. If it helps just a little bit, we’ll get the little motherfuckers that did this. And I’m not going to send you away this easily. I am going to help you. Not just recovering. But with the shit around it all. Making sure the funeral of your sister will be planned and getting Victor into a safe environment to stay in for a while. Because you’re too young to be a single dad for this kid.”

Stephen reached out for Josh’s hand and the doctor immediately took it.

“Do you want to talk?”

The boy swallowed hard and cleared his throat.

“Did she- was it- They didn’t do that to her, did they?”

Josh shook his head.

“No, Stephen. They didn’t do that to her.”

He looked down and let the tears fall freely.

“I did that. I failed her.”

Doctor Slippery squeezed his hand a bit.

“No. Stop. You were taken advantage of while still defending Donna. It is not your fault.”

“I want to die.”

Josh looked at him with worried eyes.

“You’re 17. You don’t even know what life is yet. So far you had school- and teenager problems and apparently a lot of fucked up out-of-the-ordinary-problems as well. Don’t do that.”

“I can’t go on- without her.”

“Look, there is countless Donnas out there. And I save a few every week. I help women giving birth to a lot of Donnas. And if I wasn’t here, I don’t know if they’d live now or not.”

Stephen looked at him. He kind of understood.

“I- I really wanted to be a doctor too.”

“I think you’d be a really, rally good one.”

“That’s disgusting.”

Christine said as she looked at her pizza.

“Well, you have to learn your lesson. You get Chuck e Cheese for running away and leaving me alone with Optimus Prime.”

The woman took another slice of her pepperoni pizza and shrugged.

“I’m hungry. It’s okay. I’d eat something you had cooked as well at this point.”

“Rude.”

The man said with an expression of fake-hurt.

“Honestly though, why did he want to talk?”

“Congratulate me. As you heard.”

She sighed

“Okay, don’t tell me.”

Christine shoved the pizza away.

“Well, we better never do that again.”

Stephen nodded in agreement. Somehow he kind of wasn’t fully there anymore. What had tonight really shown him? That there is a whole load of ignorant idiotic people. Just that. Josh, Christine and then just- the rest.

“I’ll bring you home.”

The doctor paid, led Christine to the car and drove her home. He was awkward. Didn’t talk. The woman from time to time looked at him but decided to let it go. Once they reached Christine’s place, she gave his hand a quick and gentle caress and got out.

“See you, Stephen.”

He nodded at her as she walked back to her apartment. Unbelievable how she put up with his bullshit. Just incredible. Stephen started the car and drove off. It still wasn’t even midnight. The 2nd of February, eleven forty. And he sat in a car on his way home already. Stupid party. Honestly? Stupid award. Stupid people. Stupid fucking fate. Yeah. Fate. Fuck you, fate. Fuck, fuck, fucking fate, fuck fuck. Stephen really never saw a sense in all of this. All he had- was his work. All he had was just that. Eventually he’d just get lost in his self pity and his pain. Flashbacks shot through his head. Of Donna. Of Victor. Of the rape. Of the court day. Of him starting out in university. Bullying, doubt, self hatred, self harm, pushing everyone away, lonely nights, sleep paralysis, drugs, alcohol, more drugs, even more drugs, rehab, Josh. Josh was the only one who really, REALLY knew him. Jump, pull the trigger, get the rope, take the knife, swallow the pills- For one second he just couldn’t think clear anymore. Don’t jump. That’s all I want to say. _Fuck you, Stark. Fuck you_. And with that thought, Stephen’s car went off the cliff. He just leaned back with his hands holding the steering wheel. His entire world turned. Again and again and again and then it was all just- black. He felt blood dripping off of his face. He heard the car make few last sounds and then everything was just gone.


	9. Teach me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, I'm sorry about the delay! I had a lot to do in my personal life. But today I had the time to write. From here on, I'll let fully go of the original story and make my own little things here. Stephen meeting the ancient one and his little Donna again.

Stephen opened his eyes. Everything around him was blurry. He had no orientation. No memory to what had happened. The doctor let out a breath he had held for what felt like days.

“Good morning, Mister Strange”, a female voice said.

He tried sitting up but failed to. Stephen’s hands were wrapped into bandages. He looked around and saw a bald woman in yellow robes. He frowned and looked down on himself. Stephen was dressed in a red comfortable suit. He turned again.

“Who are you? Where am I?”

She smiled at him.

“Welcome to Kamar-Taj. You can call me the ancient one.”

Stephen raised his eyebrows.

“Oh fuck. Oh no. Oh shit. Was I kidnapped? This is a cult, isn’t it. Help!”

She was by his side in an instant, smiling at the man.

“Stephen. Look at me. It’s fine. You had a car accident and one of the best sorcerers here found you. We tried healing you as good as we could.”

Stephen’s eyes went wide.

“Sorcerer, huh? Ancient one. Healing. Help! Someone, please!”

She touched his forehead with her finger and he immediately calmed down.

“Will you listen to me before you disturb all the students who are meditating?”

Stephen wanted to reach out to her, get her finger away from his forehead but-

“My hands. What- I- My hands.”

Stephen’s eyes went wider and wider but the woman calmed him down.

“Your hands are alright. The nerves in your hands are damaged though.”

Stephen removed his bandages as quickly as he could and what he saw was mayhem.

“No. No!”

She intervened her fingers with his. He waited for the pain. Anything at all. But it didn’t come. She just smiled at him.

“Welcome to your new journey.”

The woman smiled and cupped his cheek.

“What- Stop. My hands, don’t you understand, I’m lost without my hands! I’m fully lost! My job. I’m- I can’t do my job like this!”

She lay her head to the side and let him ramble.

“Are you done? Good. Stephen, there is other things that can give your life meaning.”

“Like what, like this?!”

He shoved her hand away.

“This is the part where you apologize.”

“This is the part where I leave.”

Stephen tried to get up.

“Stephen. I dare you. I can’t watch you do this to yourself anymore.”

“You don’t even know me! You know nothing about me! Now you look at me with that pity in your eyes and you think you know it all because you’re some fucking cult leader or something. You care- So much! Don’t you?!”

“I do know you. I know you better than you know yourself. I know your deepest darkest pressure points. I know about your sister.”

He looked at her with rage.

“You think you see through me, huh? You don’t. But I see through you-“

Stephen didn’t even get to fully finish his sentence as he was touched by the woman and thrown into what felt like the most insane trip anyone had ever had. He started falling and flying and twisting and turning through bright colors. The surgeon was catapulted through butterflies and images of no meaning and just crazy and unbelievable dimensions. Until he found himself on a ground again.

Somewhere- Somewhere he didn’t know. It was bright. And just- unfathomable. It almost looked like-

“Hey, Stephen.”

He turned around and saw a young woman walking up to him. She grinned widely and bit her lip as she saw him. Stephen looked around again and approached her.

“Sorry, do I know you?”

She chuckled quietly and pushed her bangs out of her face with the backside of her hand.

“We’re- pretty close actually.”

“Because you’re-“

He looked into her angelic blue eyes.

“-Because you’re Donna.”

She let out a breathy laugh.

“Hey, big brother.”

“Donna. Wow.”

He looked her up and down a couple of times.

“I’m sorry.”

Stephen shook his head.

“I’m sorry, I must have made a mistake. Somewhere. I should have protected you more. I’m scared, Donna.”

“I know”, she nodded.

“I know, it must be tough for you to let go.”

She took his hands.

“I’m proud of you.”

Stephen let out a small sob.

“And sad. But also happy. I’m happy we had the time that we did. Okay? And that you were there for me. Until you couldn’t be.”

Donna smiled at Stephen and cupped his face. She mouthed _I’m happy. I’m happy_. Stephen managed to smile at her.

“If you’re happy, I’m happy.”

She bit her lip again in her adorable way. She’d done that a lot as a kid when she held back emotion. Stephen had always told her to let it out. To let go. That it all was okay.

“I love you”, she finally said with a big smile.

Stephen pulled her into a hug and kissed her cheek, closing his eyes. Then he quietly whispered into her ear.

“I love you 3000.”

Donna caressed through his hair.

“I know. I know, Stephen.”

A tear rolled down his face.

“You grew up. Why did you- grow up?”

She leaned against his head.

“Because I chose to grow up. I wanted to understand you. I wanted to understand. And Stephen, I am still your Donna. And- I’ll show you. One day I’ll show you all that’s up here. Including the angels.”

He let even more tears roll.

“One day.”

He pressed her close once again.

“But not today.”

And with that, Stephen fell. He fell and fell and fell until he hit the ground again, finding himself in front of the bald woman once more.

“Teach me. Teach me this.”

She smiled at him and wiped away his tears.

“No.”


	10. The rest is just packaging

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS for the veeery brief mention of the rape. Also, hello Mordo! (Just a side note, I love how his name is Baron Mordo in the comics and they just decided "Oh, let's name him Karl for no reason in the movie." xD Like... KARL. I get that his full name is Baron Karl Amadeus Mordo but Benedict Cumberbatch isn't suddenly called Timothy Cumberbatch either. xD)

“What? Why not?”

Stephen asked with teary eyes.

“Because you can only teach yourself. What if I told you that- your body could heal itself in all sorts of ways. You can only do this yourself. We live in a world full of magic and unfathomable phenomena.”

“This doesn’t make any sense.”

“Not everything does. Not everything has to. You just hugged your sister who died ages ago. You felt her, you felt her on the out- and inside. It was not a dream. It was not a trick. Some things are just beyond our understanding of the world. Of our perception of life and our environment. The life you live is just the history of things you pay attention to. The rest is just packaging. But it is there. You just can’t fathom it. Therefore you don’t see it. You see things. Impossible things. But you tell yourself it is some kind of unexplored scientific theory. Or if you are religious, you say it is God who does these things. You lot all see but you don’t observe. That’s the tragedy in your life.”

Stephen frowned.

“So- What do you want me to do?”

“Nothing. I don’t want you to do things. You want to improve. The question is what your goal is.”

“I want my hands back. I want my life back! I want all of this back!”

She fixed Stephen’s eyes on her.

“No. You don’t. What do you want, Stephen? What is it, that you truly desire. What is it that you desire more than anything else in the world?”

He bit his lip and thought. He thought for a few minutes. Then she saw it in his eyes and nodded.

“Yeah. That.”

And Stephen? He didn’t have a choice. He had no choice but staying and practicing.

After a few days, the ancient one put her arm around Stephen and led him to the outside area of Kamar-Taj.

“Stephen, this is Karl Mordo. He found you after your- accident.”

Mordo shook Stephen’s hand.

“It’s good to see you on your feet again.”

Stephen smiled at him.

“Thank you. For- everything.”

“He is one of the most gifted teachers at Kamar-Taj. I send students to him that in my eyes have great potential and I want you to learn everything we can teach you.”

Stephen looked at her a bit confused.

“What? Why? I am- not the best at this thing.”

“It is absolutely adorable how you still hesitate to call _this thing_ sorcery. And yes, Stephen, you are. You are a gifted sorcerer. You were also a gifted surgeon and doctor.”

“I- I _am_ a very good doctor. But- I am not a wizard. I’m not Merlin. I’m not Dumbledore. I never got my letter from Hogwarts and I’ve never waited for it.”

“How did you become a good doctor?”

“Study and practice. Years of it.”

The ancient one shrugged and smiled at him.

“I’ll leave you two to it then.”

Mordo and Stephen watcher her turn around and walk back inside.

“So, Stephen. I want you to understand the responsibilities we as sorcerers have. What burden lays on the shoulders of all of us. We have to have the ability to fight. To be warriors. To get the upper hand. Magic is an underestimated weapon by any rational thinking human but when it is a battle between dark magic and our magic- I want you to be able to dominate any battle.”

The doctor frowned.

“How would magic dominate against magic. Magic is magic. It’s an equation, right? If I have one magic and my enemy has one magic, then it should be equal and nothing should happen.”

Mordo raised a brow.

“What?”

“I mean- Physics. And…science. And-“

“Mate, even in physics that kinda didn’t make sense.”

Stephen shrugged.

“Not everything does. Not everything has to.”

Karl looked at him with a smile that soon turned into a laugh.

“Fair.“

“See? That is what I was trying to say. You have one nonsensical thing said to me which lowered my coolness and now I threw one nonsensical thing at you and it heightened my coolness again. It’s an equation. I’m where I was before.”

Mordo lifted his hands.

“Okay. Your perception of coolness is very special. Because let me tell you, what you just said wasn’t only confusing as anything, it was also a lot of crap. I’ll blame it on your concussion. For both our sakes.”

Stephen nodded. It had taken him a bit but he could control his hands better. And with his work not being his main focus anymore, it was manageable to find some meaning beyond the damage.

“Cast a weapon”, Mordo said and Stephen did.

The teacher did the same and immediately attacked Stephen with it. He tried getting the upper hand but he didn’t even stand a chance at first. Mordo got him from behind and pulled him towards himself. And that one thing was enough to give Stephen flashbacks to that day. When he tried struggling out of the steady grips of his rapists. When he heard Donna screaming as one of them lifted her up and pulled her out of the dirty shithole.

“Fight!”

He heard Mordo somewhere from the real world as hands fixated him.

“Fight like your life depended on it!”

Within a split second Stephen was back and twisted out of his teacher’s grip with all the strength he had inside of himself, making him stumble on his feet. As soon as he felt Mordo being unsteady, Stephen kicked his foot just enough for the other to fall and immediately after, the doctor put his knee onto Karl’s chest to keep him where he was.

“Because one day it will. I know. I read a few books.”

He got up and reached out to Mordo to help him up. As Stephen turned again, he saw one of the other guys here stand in the area. He smiled at the other but he just turned around and went back inside. Mordo looked after him as well.

“Oh god. Now I can listen to Wong telling me how bad it must feel to be defeated by a student again.”

He shook his head.

“Hey, Stephen- That was- Amazing. You have an unbelievable amount of menatal power inside of you.”

Stephen nodded.

“Yeah, thanks. That’s all the trauma and bullying and crimes inflicted on me and loneliness and unhealthy tendencies. My very special tactic. Excuse me please.”

He nodded at Mordo and followed Wong inside quickly.


	11. The circle starts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So. From here on, things will get- different. Definitely funny, we have Tony in here, we have more Christine, we have Josh, we in general have fun. I can't wait for the next chapters. Excuse my bullshit by the way, I will not be true to any story here. Just the good old creative freedom.

“Master Strange.”

“Stephen. Please.”

He put a few books onto the desk in front of Wong. The man looked through them.

“The reason of life. Is there a special purpose for you reading into this?”

Stephen looked up at him and shrugged.

“I- I don’t know. I want to understand it. This reason we are here. Why I am here.”

Wong nodded without a change of expression.

“Very impressive how you overpowered Master Mordo today”, Stephen smiled.

“Thank you.”

“You still have tons to learn.”

He gave Stephen the books.

“I- Yes. I know. But I think I’m on a good path.”

The doctor nodded his goodbyes and left.

“You think it really is him?”, Wong asked while writing down which books Stephen had taken with him.

“I don’t know who else it would be”, the ancient one said as she stepped out of the shadow of the corner she had stood in.

“He needs to find himself.”

Wong nodded.

“What was his deepest wish? You saw it, didn’t you?” 

The ancient one bit her lip.

“Something he probably would never admit. _L_ _ove_.”

Stephen read through the books like a marathon runner. He couldn’t stop. Not until he understood. He was cursed with a photographic memory but somehow the words he read didn’t want to stay inside his head. After hours he sighed and looked up from his book.

“Oh, shit!”

Stephen put his hand over his heart in shock.

“How long have you been looking at me?”

“Long enough”, Mordo smiled.

“She wants to talk to you.”

Stephen got up from his chair and followed Mordo to another room. The ancient one was already waiting.

“Ah. Stephen. Please, have a seat. Thank you, Master Mordo.”

The man nodded and left his student and the woman alone.

“You look tired.”

“Yes, well- I’m trying to understand all this stuff.”

“But?”

“But it doesn’t make any sense and I swear to god, if you say your usual sentence right now, I’m gonna riot.”

She smiled at him sadly.

“You can’t let go of your ego. That’s the problem You think you have to immediately understand everything. You still do.”

“Well, my ego got me pretty far.”

“Are you aware of your deepest wish? What it is?”

Stephen frowned.

“Honestly, whatever you think you know, you’re not as clever as you think you are. We all have longings. But realistically, most of them would bring us even more pain. I would like the function of my hands back. And my work. And my reputation. All of it. And don’t come at me with emotions”, Stephen said in disgust.

“Emotion. Funny. Love. Devotion. Sentiment. You know what sentiment is? Sentiment is a chemical defect found on the losing side. And love, as you call it, is a dangerous disadvantage. Everything that makes you vulnerable can and will be used against you at some point. You can’t run from your mind. That’s what I have learned in life. I didn’t need this place for that. Or your books. I don’t want you to turn me into something you think is good for me. Because I know better than that.”

She looked at him with serious eyes.

”You will be stuck in your downfall until you accept it, Stephen. That you as a human being need to feel. You divorce yourself from all emotion yet it is all buried deep down in your heart. And it makes everything heavy. Horrible.”

He got up angrily.

“I tend to not think so. I tend to be very happy with things how they are. Keep your dirty fingers out of my life. Because I know where they were before. How does it feel to have bad magic inside of you? The dark dimension”, He grinned.

“Funny how you are a bundle of mistakes who thinks they can fix perfectly functioning geniuses. Excuse me now.”

She stared at him with big eyes.

“Stephen.”

She took his hand.

“I am doing what I have to do. Sometimes the rules are doing us no good.”

He ripped his hand away.

“Exactly. Sometimes the rules are doing us no good.”

Then he walked away. The woman looked after him with tears in her eyes. She could feel Stephen’s pain. His unbelievable pain and fear. And then she felt something big. Something unexplainable. A change in time. A change in her surroundings. The pages in the books around her turned back to where they were days ago, food that had been gone appeared again, the sun was vanishing and coming back up in seconds and the words of the letter she had written slowly vanished word after word. And suddenly it dawned on her.

“God, no-“

Stephen had something around his neck when he had come in. Probably because he was practicing magic. That wouldn’t be a big deal but- if he truly was the chosen one, the Sorcerer Supreme, the man that they all had waited for- then the Eye of Agomatto would listen to him.

“No.”

She rushed to Stephen’s room, just to find it being untouched. The Eye of Agomatto was gone though. And with it the time stone.

“Master Wong! Master Mordo!”, she called for the two of them.

All three were overwhelmed by what had just happened but they soon understood their situation. 

“The Eye of Agomatto is protecting the Sorcerer Supreme. With Stephen feeling this much pain- it would start a time circle. A time circle that would go on until he fixed whatever causes him this pain." 

It would go on until Stephen Strange would fulfill his deepest wish.


	12. February 2nd the second

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From here on I'll have the same WARNING for suicidal thoughts and in some cases suicide as well as references to trauma regarding the rape and Donna's death. But in general, I don't want graphic stuff in here when it comes to the description, I will however be graphic with the emotion and general thoughts of the characters, mostly Stephen. So if you are really sensitive, this story might not be for you. Mostly, this is a lighthearted chapter with Stephen feeling the effects of being the Sorcerer Supreme! (Welcome to Groundhog Day 2.0)

Stephen buried his face in the pillow. He really didn’t want to get up. Couldn’t he have a damn break? He tried to escape the brightness but with a sigh turned around again.

“And the sun shone having no alternative. Well, it’s time to seize the fucking day", he mumbled to himself and opened his eyes.

“What the-“

He turned. His bed, his table, his windows, his walls, his flat.

“-fuck.”

He got up, looking around. This was his flat. Not some hallucination or dream.

“I am home!”, he said in relief.

“And I had a major drug trip!”

Stephen turned on his heels and went to the bathroom.

“Good morning, shower. Good morning, toilet. Good fucking morning to you too, sink.”

He looked into the bathroom mirror.

“And good morning to you sexy mother-“

Then he saw it in his reflection. Stephen looked down and there it was. The Eye of Agomatto hung around his neck.

“No. Oh, no, fuck you, fate.”

So in fact it wasn’t a dream. It wasn’t all made up in his head. This- was there with him. Real. Stephen couldn’t do this anymore. All this messed up magic. And then, when he pulled the necklace off of himself, he realized that his hands were in fact fine. They weren’t shaking. They weren’t even scared.

“Fine. I’ll take it", Stephen smirked.

He didn’t care. He didn’t need these idiots anymore. His hands worked, he was home- That was all he wanted. The young doctor brushed his teeth happily. And yes, it brings you joy to be able to do that without hitting your nose with the toothbrush because your hand thinks it’s got to go there to say hi to your nostrils. Once he was finished, Stephen grabbed some clothes and was about to go out as he saw a little sticky note on his door.

“I’m always here to talk. See you at the hospital, lots of love xChristine”

The doctor frowned. Hadn’t he removed it? Well, now he definitely did. He walked outside of his flat happily and made his way to the hospital. Josh looked at him in confusion once he arrived.

“You’re- happy.”

Stephen turned his eyes.

“Yeah. Why shouldn’t I be?”

The older doctor raised his eyebrow.

“Just Christine. I don’t know, she thought you might be a bit down.”

“Christine? I haven’t seen Christine in days”, Stephen chuckled.

“Mate, you’ve seen her yesterday.”

Josh put his hand onto Stephen’s forehead and jokingly asked

“What date is today, Sir?”

“I actually am not quite sure.” Stephen laughed.

“The 14th? Maybe a bit later actually.”

“Oh, how we all laughed.”

Josh turned his eyes.

“What date is it then?”, Stephen asked.

“You know it. Today is the date that you dreaded for three days now. 2nd of February or as you like to phrase it, the day you actually have to attend Stark’s party.”

That was when Stephen’s mouth fell open. He quickly got his phone out and looked at the date. 2nd of February.

“That- is impossible.”

“No, your ass just doesn’t want to go there but eventually these dreaded days come around, idiot.”

And with that, Josh turned around and left a completely confused Stephen behind. He quickly regained his composure and ran to his unit where he found Christine. She was on her break as- as she was days before. Once the young woman saw Stephen and that he actually was okay, she smiled at him.

“Are you in the party mood?”

“You asked me that before.”

Christine smirked.

“Yeah. I usually do that. When we go to shit parties like this.”

“No, I mean- we were to this fucker’s party before. I’m not going through that shit again, once was enough for me. Can you just- explain to me in what fucking hell I’m trapped?”

Christine sighed.

“Only once, once in my life, do I want to fall in love with a guy whom I can actually bring home to mom.”

“And you said that before as well! Listen, Chris, I did this once before. All of this. The 2nd of February shouldn’t even be on our minds anymore.”

Christine looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

“What kind of drugs were you doing when you ran out on me last night?”

“I didn’t run out on you last night. Listen, I-“

Christine’s beeper went off.

“Gotta go, Steph. Pick me up later and everything is going to be alright. Okay? I won’t leave your side.”

“Well, last time you fucking did when Stark invalided my personal space.”

Christine shook her head with a chuckle and left to go back to work.

“Is everyone in here going crazy or am I high?”, Stephen asked himself quietly.

He wiped his eyes and just decided to get his mind off things. The doctor grabbed his coat and asked Josh what he could do. After being assigned his duties, he opened the door of his first patient. She looked- familiar. He checked on her to actually find out that, yes, he had operated on her two weeks ago. Or- a day ago?

“Thank you doctor. For- Thank you. You saved my life.”

He looked at her with big eyes.

“You’re- welcome. I mean- it’s my job.”

He turned and opened the door.

“If- You can press the red button for help. Is it possible that we talked before?”

She smiled at him.

“No, Sir. I came in yesterday and honestly, I wouldn’t be here anymore without you. You saved me. God bless you. I’ll pray for you tonight.”

Stephen nodded drily.

“I’m an atheist.”

Then he closed the door and let out a breath. He treated a few more patients and yes, he recalled them all. Not as quickly as he wanted his photographic memory to work though. He was apparently paying less and less attention to his patients. After it already got darker outside, he once again walked to the exit, looking into the kids station. The shy boy walked up to him again sheepishly and looked at him with his big eyes.

“Doctor? I-I wanted t-to say thanks.”

The boy stuck his hand out once more.

“Yeah, you’re welcome. Be careful. You are recovering. I don’t want you to suffer any complications.”

Stephen was way more taken aback by everything. He took in his surroundings more than he did the first time. This time, he noticed the little girl a few meters next to him coughing violently and a nurse kneeling by her side. His attention was quickly with Christine though as she appeared with the book in her hands.

“Doc- Doctor Palmer? I will see you later", he smiled at her.

The woman smiled back and nodded. Then Stephen left and he didn’t really know what to say or do. Was this real? What the fuck was happening? He got ready anyway and looked into his mirror with a sigh. In the reflection he saw the Eye of Agomtto which he had thrown onto the bed when he left so damn confidently. The doctor walked towards it and inspected the thing properly for the first time. He saw the symbols, the material and inside this- green stone. This slightly glowing green stone. He had read about the infinity stones and that they worked if a person or god powerful enough connected with them but- that couldn’t be the case. Stephen wasn’t powerful in that regard. He was a doctor for fuck’s sake. He wasn’t damn Legolas. The man shook himself out of his thoughts when his phone rang. He looked at the display.

“Hey, Chris. I’m on my way. How do you like the dress?”

“You do like blue”, she replied with a chuckle.

“Yes, well, that doesn’t answer my question.”

“It is gorgeous. Very, very, very gorgeous and I just wondered when you want me to start calling you daddy.”

Stephen laughed as he got into his car.

“I’m buying you things to make you look presentable, not to spoil you.”

“Fair enough.”

“I’ll be there in five.”

Then he hung up and drove quickly to Christine’s place. Once the car came to a hold and the doctor looked into his mirror, he saw the small box laying on the backseat. Right. He took it and looked at the present once more with a tiny smile. Stephen got out and rang the doorbell. Chris opened a bit.

“Hello, Mister Bond.”

“Yeah. Still not me.”

She pushed the door up fully and let her date in.

“I’ve got something for you.”

“For me?”

She took the box.

“Not a ring though. Still no rings here.”

“Is that a fucking replica of the heart of the ocean necklace? Was that why you made that stupid reference to Leo and the Oscars and Titanic?”, she said with wide eyes.

“Yes. Because you are my Rose.”

She smiled with teary eyes.

“Thank you.”

“And you look gorgeous and no, not everyone looks gorgeous just because I buy them this stuff and if Josh was in that dress he’d still be not an attractive redhead but an iceberg sinking my ship and no, that is no penis-joke.”

Chris laughed and pushed Stephen out of the door.

“Come on now, you can’t run away from it.”

They got into the car and as soon as Stephen was starting it, Christine turned the volume up.

“If I guess the next song correctly, you pay the next pizza", he said to her as he took a turn.

“Fine. What is it?”

Stephen pretended to think.

“Cat Stevens, Wild World.”

“You wish.”

“It’s our song.”

He smiled at her sincerely. And as soon as he said that, they were playing it.

“Oh, what a surprise”, Stephen said drily.

“No way! You lucky bastard!”

He shook his head at her and laughed. This girl still was his dork and just pure gold.

“UUUUUH BABY, BABY IT’S A WILD WORLD…” Christine sang dramatically. “I’LL ALWAYS REMEMBER YOU, LIKE A CHILD, GIRL.”

Still adorable. He pulled up in front of the mansion again and parked the car. Then he got out with Christine a bit quicker this time. He knew what to expect.

“Okay, let’s go.”

He offered his arm to her and she gladly took it. And of course paparazzi and the press were immediately on their heels again. After a minute of being yelled at to look into this and that direction which he always hated, he brought Chris inside and ordered them the same as last time.

“You okay?”, she asked concerned.

“What? Yeah. Why?”

“Because you haven’t insulted anyone yet or- thrown a tantrum. Or, you know, complained about the fact that Tony stark got paparazzi and photographers and a fucking red carpet outside. You’d normally tear him apart. So again, are you okay?”

“Yeah, I’m just- used to it now.”

“Okay”, Chris nodded and looked around, spotting Tony first.

“Damn. That’s a man.”

“Okay, Those words still hurt. Ask him for your precious ring then.”

“Well, apparently I’m not getting anywhere with you on that matter.”

She kissed Stephen’s cheek, wiping away the stains of her lipstick.

“Oh god, he’s coming over.”

Stephen nodded.

“Yeah, I know.”

“You’re not even looking.”

“I feel him”, he turned his eyes.

“And I smell that disgusting cologne.”

“How do you know Tony Stark’s cologne? And that is a serious question. Oh god, forget it, he’s approaching you.”

Stephen had to smile at her.

“He is just a guy. Just a dude with two very short legs, a horrible goatee and a mediocre dick. That’s why he has to brag about his manliness constantly and sleeps with a billion women. Because he can’t stand being around the same girl anymore after he’s almost finished and she asks him if he’s in yet.”

“Tony Stark", he heard moments later next to him.

“But you already know that.”

The man shook Stephen’s hand.

“And you are the gorgeous Christine Palmer. Pleasure meeting you.”

Christine smiled and quickly shook his hand as well.

“It is my pleasure. Beautiful place.”

“Yes, isn’t it?”, Stark grinned.

“Worthy for a hero.”

“The hero is your suit though, isn’t it?”, Stephen smiled at him.

“Hm? Oh, yes. The suit does a lot for me, but never forget who built it.”

Stephen nodded. Fair point, he wasn’t gonna lie. Christine just stared at the man looking at each other without saying a word.

“I’ll just quickly say hi to my friend. Just spotted her. I’ll be right back, Steph.”

She kissed his cheek again and walked off.

“Isn’t she absolutely gorgeous?”, Stephen asked Tony.

“Beautiful woman. You really got a 10/10 on your hands.”

“Yes, well, she’s a fantastic friend.”

“Friend? With benefits. You’re one of those guys, doc?”

“She is a friend. And colleague. Who is nice enough to accompany me to events like these.”

Tony took Stephen’s glass of whiskey out of his hand once again and took a sip.

“So, in fact you’re single then.”

Stephen frowned at him.

“I am very much married to my work.”

“Your work doesn’t get you off though.”

“Most women failed at that as well.”

“Is that your coming out, Strange?”

Stephen took his whiskey back.

“You wish.”

“I am sure most men wouldn’t mind that.”

“I am sure there is more interesting topics to discuss than my private life, thank you.”

“Come on. Lean back and enjoy the party.”

“What exactly would I enjoy. It’s a party. And a very wise man once said that you’re not meant to enjoy it. This whole thing just makes me want to jump out of your bullet prove windows and yes, I recall that I can’t open them but theoretically, Stark, theoretically I would.”

Tony put his head to the side.

“I am wondering how much truth is in those words.”

“I am still wondering who gets windows that don’t allow you to throw yourself out of them. Think it through next time.”

As Stephen wanted to walk past him, Tony caught his sleeve again.

“Hey, I don’t know if it is your humor or serious right now. You gotta talk?”

Stephen shook his head.

“Let’s get the awards over and forget that we ever met.”

Tony let go of his sleeve and nodded with concern in his face.

The general awards went exactly the same. Almost identically. But Stephen this time searched for eye contact to Tony as well. Something- made him do it. The doctor had a weird, heavy feeling in his gut. Once he had his award and walked off stage, he took Christine’s hand.

“Listen, I just- wanted to say thank you. For everything you always did for me. In general.”

“Of course. Hey, of course. It’s okay, Stephen, really.”

He looked towards the dancing people as their song started playing.

“Oh, please. Please, please, please, this is a sign and you’ll give me this one dance.”

He smiled and nodded, pulling her onto the dance floor. Mid song, Stephen leaned his forehead against Christine’s. She caressed his shoulder reassuringly.

“Hey, you okay?”

The doctor nodded and continued until the song ended. He smiled at her and gave her his keys.

“Go to the car. I’ll be right with you. Just gotta talk to someone.”

Chris smiled and walked out to the car. Stephen stayed where he was until he felt a hand on his shoulder.

“Hey, Strange? I- What I said earlier, I meant it. I don’t know if something’s wrong. And I kinda like you. From your interviews and all. You remind me of myself.”

“Rude”, Stephen rolled his eyes.

“No, listen, I actually mean that seriously. If you- need someone, stay. Stay here. Don’t go if you have something stupid on your mind.”

“Have you just asked me to stay?”

“Would that be so horrible?”

“I just don’t know what you’re implying.”

“Well- Depends on what you want me to imply”, Tony said calmly. Almost- lovingly.

“Listen, I’m not one for that. For what you do.”

“What?”

“Enjoy your playboy life. But- I seriously don’t know what you mean by stay but that’s not my lifestyle.”

“Just- call me. If you need a shoulder to lean on. I mean it. I’m not used to people resisting this. You are something else. Just so you know.”

Stephen nodded.

“Thank you. And I mean that.”

He gave Tony a quick hug.

“Was nice meeting you.”

He went outside to where Christine was waiting and let a very concerned and somewhat hurt Tony behind. The man turned back around and vanished in the crowd as Stephen got into the car and started it.

“Wanna go to your place or mine?”

“What?”

“Frozen pizza at your place or mine?”, he asked again while starting the car.

“Yours”, Chris laughed.

They soon arrived at Stephen’s and watched a movie while eating their pizzas. After a while they got ready and went to bed. And this was why Christine was wonderful and the best friend Stephen could ask for. They lay there, Christine in one of Stephen’s t-shirts with him right next to her while she had a huge ass crush on him but she didn’t do anything. She didn’t try to seduce him or touched him at all or kissed him or anything. She just lay there and as he eventually took her hand, she just squeezed back.

“I like you”, Stephen said.

“As way more than a lover. You’re- the closest thing to family I’ve had in ages.”

She smiled at him and closed her eyes. Stephen was asleep shortly after while he heard the cars in the background, rushing over the streets of New York.


	13. February 2nd the third

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING for the love. Yes. We get some love. With the bees and the flowers. Let's have Stephen re-live everything again, right? Watch him learn from his mistakes and finally enjoy some LOVE.

“Can you make the sun go down, I’m not ready yet”, Stephen laughed tiredly as he woke up.

His hand carefully left his side of the bed to caress through Christine’s hair. But he only hit the pillow.

“Chris?”

Stephen opened his eyes and looked to his side.

“Chris, are you here?”, he asked with a yawn.

The doctor got up to search for her but as soon as he stood, he noticed the weight around his neck.

“Oh, not you again.”

He removed the Eye of Agomatto quickly with a frown.

“Could have sworn that I put you somewhere else."

“Chris, come on, where are you?”, Stephen asked again as he walked to the bathroom.

He brushed his teeth and hopped into the shower as soon as he was done. The cold water woke him up fully now. Once he was dressed again and walked out of the bathroom, he couldn’t help but ask himself why Christine would leave without saying goodbye. He was about to walk out of the flat when he saw the little sticky note. Stephen took it off the door and read it.

“I’m always here to talk. See you at the hospital, lots of love xChristine”

Stephen sighed and threw it in the bin.

“What? Again? A-fucking-gain?”

He quickly took his phone and checked the date. February 2nd.

“Why?”

The doctor quickly drove to the hospital, feeling absolutely helpless.

“Josh-“, he said as he entered, “We gotta talk. Now.”

“What? Why? Did something happen?”

“Yes. Come on.”

Stephen shoved the older doctor into one of the offices.

“Hey, since when are you pushing people around in here? Okay, don’t answer that. But since when are you pushing _me_ around like this?”

“Josh, listen. I need you to listen and tell me what I can do. I am re-living this very day again and again. I already had the 2nd of February happening to me two times. I was here two times before. I lived all this already.”

Josh raised his brow.

“As your father-figure, I strongly advise you to seek professional help.”

“I am! I’m coming to you. I always come to you when I don’t know what to do. You fix things.”

Josh sighed.

“I can’t fix everything, Stephen.”

The younger doctor looked at his watch.

“I’m not crazy. Look-“

He took a piece of paper and wrote something down onto it. Then he folded it and gave it to Josh.

“It’s Christine’s break, right? Come on.”

Stephen pulled the other man out of the office and towards where he knew Chris would be. As soon as she saw them, she smiled and turned to Stephen.

“Are you in the party mood?”

Stephen turned and pointed at the piece of paper in Josh’s hand. The man opened and looked at it.

“Are you in the party mood”, he read.

“Okay. Okay, fine. I- coincidence. It happens.”

“Oh, yes. All of the sudden it’s coincidences.”

The younger doctor threw his hands in the air.

“Chris, I’ll pick you up later, and yes, I will take over a few patients. And I know whom by now.”

The doctor took his coat and went into the room of the Lady he’d treated two times already now.

“Hello, how are you?”

She looked at him with bright eyes.

“Doctor. I- Way better, thank you.”

“That’s good to hear.”

“Thank you doctor. For- Thank you. You saved my life.”

Stephen nodded.

“What’s your name?”

“Maria”, she said.

“Well, Maria, it was my pleasure helping you.”

She smiled widely at that. Once Stephen was done with everything, he walked over to her side again.

“See? That red button alarms the nurses if you need anything or feel worse again. Anything I can do for you thus far?”

“Thank you so much. No. I am good.”

Stephen patted her shoulder lightly.

“Alright.”

“Bless you, doctor. For all you’ve done for me.”

“You too, Maria”, he said and walked outside.

That felt- weirdly good. He took his time with the other patients as well. The time went by quickly and he actually learned more about the people he was treating.

Robby for example was a soldier who just returned from his duty. He’d finally visit his wife and three kids again. The man had shown Stephen a picture he always carried with him of them.

Clara was a nurse herself. She had retired a year ago but couldn’t really live without her job. Stephen related to that a lot. She now voluntarily taught kids how to help properly and showed them first aid.

Marco had come to New York from Italy and owned a restaurant only two streets from the hospital. He immediately invited Stephen over and told him he’d get food on the house for the rest of his life as a thank you for saving his life.

The doctor had to chuckle at that. Italians were his favorite patients. They usually came back years after Stephen had saved them and brought him Christmas presents or just came around when they were in town.

After he was done with his patients, Stephen walked to the kids unit again. This time Christine was already there, playing with the boys and girls.

“Hey”, Stephen said to her with a smiled. He saw the young boy who had thanked him twice before.

“Hello, young man. You look better.”

“T-Thank you, doctor”, he held out his hand again and this time Stephen shook it properly.

“Don’t worry, you’ll recover quickly from this now. The start is always the hardest part but you can do it.”

Two shining eyes met Stephen’s own.

“What’s your name?”

“Thomas.”

“Well, Thomas, it was a pleasure meeting you and I’m very glad that you are doing good enough to play with the others.”

When Stephen heard the coughing girl, he kneeled down in front of her and gave her a tissue.

“There you go. Molly, isn’t it?”

He remembered her now. Molly came here frequently. She wasn’t blessed at all, had a lung disease.

“Thank you”, the girl said honestly and smiled at him.

“Of course.”

Stephen waved at them all and went outside. He drove home, listening to the songs on the radio. It somehow gave him a better feeling, being actually interested in his patients rather than just their illnesses. Once at home, he put his suit and bowtie on and walked back out. Stephen got into the car and arrived at Christine’s place earlier than he had before. The doctor rang the doorbell and waited.

“Hello, Mister Bond. You’re early. Come in.”

The woman opened the door and let Stephen in.

“You do like blue”, she laughed.

Chris was wearing her dress already but had her hair hanging open without anything done to it and her face was untouched of any makeup. She didn’t look like one of those typical girls that were hanging out on these parties. She looked like Christine in a dress she really liked. And her smile just came through a hundred times more.

“Leave it like that.”

“What?”

“You look good like this. Your- eyes. Smile. Everything.”

Christine cupped Stephen’s face.

“What is it with you today?”

“Why? What do you mean?”

“I mean- you’re so-“

“Different?”

“-nice.”

“Yes- well. Yeah. I got a present for you. Close your eyes.”

Christine smiled and did as told. Stephen just took the necklace and pushed her hair out of the way. Then he put it on her and kissed the back of her head.

“Okay, look.”

Christine opened her eyes and walked a few meters to her mirror.

“Is that a fucking replica of the heart of the ocean necklace? Was that why you made that stupid reference to Leo and the Oscars and Titanic?”

“Yes.”

Stephen grinned and hugged her from behind.

“Where to, Miss?”

Christine turned her eyes.

“To the stars.”

“Unfortunately to the Stark. But yes, one day you’ll watch the stars with your jealous husband while you’re wearing this necklace thinking about me.”

“Yes. That’s just the tragedy in having a sexy best friend.”

Stephen laughed and offered his arm to her. He led her to the car and opened the door for Chris. Then he got inside himself and turned the volume of the radio up himself before she got the chance to.

“If they play our song right now, I’ll dance with you tonight. As long as you want.”

“Oh please, I’m praying to the universe. I want to spend some time with you outside of the hospital.”

Stephen smiled and drove past the turn. The turn he’d made twice already now. Then the first notes of their song hit.

“Yes!”

“Come on, Sing it for me.”

Chris laughed and danced a bit on her passenger seat.

“UUUUUH BABY, BABY IT’S A WILD WORLD…”

Then Stephen joined in.

“I’LL ALWAYS REMEMBER YOU, LIKE A CHILD, GIRL.”

They finished the entire thing as they pulled up at Tony’s mansion. Stephen got out and opened the door for his friend again.

“Thank you.”

He immediately offered Chris his arm and went to the entrance with her, turning for the press. He smiled at them put his arm around Christine protectively.

“You okay?”, he asked as the flashlights painted their faces.

“Yes. Yes, of course.”

They shared a moment there and walked inside. Stephen led Christine to the bar.

“What would you like?”

“A glass of wine honestly.”

“Really?”

He noted that on his little list of things he didn’t know.

“Alright.”

He walked to the bartender and ordered Chris a glass of wine and himself a whiskey as usual. The doctor handed his date her glass.

“There you go.”

“Thank you, Stephen.”

He smiled at her. Christine looked amazing like this. Absolutely amazing.

“You’re gorgeous. Beautiful. You never need to cover up, yeah? I know you’re not comfortable with a hundred layers of extensions and a mask of makeup.”

She smiled at him with honesty and put her glass down.

“Stephen, you are so different tonight. Good different, really, really good different but- I don’t know.”

He chuckled.

“Yes. I had some time to think.”

“Oh god. There’s him.”

She looked over Stephen’s shoulder.

“Well, he lives here. Of course it’s him somewhere in the crowd.”

“Yeah, but he’s coming over.”

“How couldn’t he? Look at you, you’re smoking. He’s Tony Stark, he always looks for the prettiest girl in the room.”

Stephen turned before Tony could even start.

“Ah, Mister Stark. Pleasure meeting you.”

He extended his hand.

“It is my pleasure, doctor”, Tony smiled and shook his hand.

“And you are the gorgeous Christine Palmer. Pleasure meeting you.”

Christine smiled and quickly shook his hand as well.

“ It is my pleasure. Beautiful place.”

“Yes, isn’t it?”

Stark nodded and smiled at the two of them.

“Worthy for a hero.”

Stephen chuckled.

“Yeah, it is. Thank you by the way. My work got infinitely easier with your support.”

Stark looked at him with big eyes. He was taken aback. Strange hadn’t much to say about him normally.

“I was sure you hated me.”

“And I was sure you’d be taller. We shouldn’t believe everything we see on TV.”

Christine looked at Stephen in total disbelief. She cleared her throat and smiled at both men.

“Excuse me, I’ll have to use the bathroom for a second.”

Stephen gave her cheek a quick kiss before she could do it and let her go.

“Wonderful woman.”

“Yeah, you definitely hit the jackpot. That’s a solid 10/10.”

“Yes. She is a fantastic friend. She’s nice enough to accompany me on these events.”

Tony raised his brow.

“You’re not dating?”

The doctor shook his head.

“God no. She’s way too precious for that.”

“I see- Well, I’m sorry but a guy like you isn’t single, is he? You got another Lady no one knows about?”

“I’ll put it that way, I like to keep the Ladies around me but I don’t like sharing my bed with one.”

“Oh”, Tony replied.

“OH. Alright.”

The corners of his mouth formed a bright smile instantly.

“Can’t relate, I share my bed with everyone.”

The doctor nodded.

“I figured that much.”

Tony took his whiskey again. Mental note to self, should this happen again, order Stark his own whiskey.

“You looking for anything? Or are you a guy who likes to have fun?”

“I am a guy who is a lonely, lonely motherfucker. With nothing but his job.”

Stark got more serious.

“You don’t have to be.”

“I choose to be that. Because I’ve been through a lot. And trust issues are a bitch.”

“Yeah, I know how that feels.”

Tony put a hand onto his shoulder and squeezed it.

“I am normally not like this but I like you strangely enough. Pun intended. You remind me of myself.”

“Still not sure if that’s a compliment or insult.”

“You’re the judge there.”

“Yeah- Listen, I- I think I like you too.”

“In what way?”, the engineer asked with a seductive smirk.

“In what way would you like it to be?”

“In a way that makes you stay tonight.”

Stephen looked down. What did he really have to lose?

“Give me my award and I’ll think about it.”

The doctor got his glass back and walked past Tony. The billionaire turned and watched him leave. He was- fascinated by this guy. On a higher level. Stephen Strange wasn’t a quick fuck. That dude interested him on an intellectual level. The awards were the most boring part. They originally were the reason why he even attended this party but- he started to get tired of them. He kept his speech really short and walked back to the table.

“Congratulations.”

Christine smiled so sincerely at him that it surprised him. She always got so excited about someone honoring Stephen.

“You’d deserve something like that too, Chris”, he said.

“Now come on. I promised you dancing.”

She laughed and took his hand.

“Hello, Mister Stark.”

“Oh, Pepper, come on. We’re over that. You can’t go back to be all professional after that.”

Pepper turned her eyes lovingly.

“I would never”, she chuckled.

“Just wanted to ask you if you intended to attend the meeting tomorrow or if you have something planned for the night and as I know you all morning.”

“Come on, Pepper. Look around. How could I attend that meeting?”

She sighed.

“Yes. Well, I see.”

“Could you stop thinking about work now and enjoy yourself?”

Tony held out his hand.

“My dress does have a back this time and I used deodorant if you’re concerned.”

Stark shook his head in adoration. This friendship with Pepper was the best thing that could happen to the both of them. They just hadn’t worked out as a couple. Everyone saw it coming but them. Thankfully though, Pepper had ended everything before it got ugly and they were closer than ever. But his attention wasn’t really on her tonight.

“Hey, you want me to dance with you or the poor chosen soul who has to spend the night with you?”, she asked.

“People would definitely talk if I danced with the chosen one right now. And I don’t need that.”

She immediately looked into the direction Tony was looking.

“Who? Blonde, brunette, black hair?”

“Pepper”, he said warningly.

“Fine.”

The evening went on normally for one of Stark’s parties. At one AM, he officially excused himself and wished everyone a good time. He always did that. Let the guests come and go as they pleased. Pepper was well paid to make sure everything was going down in a civil way. Tony smiled as the crowd clapped and cheered for him. His eyes were darting through the room for Stephen. He nodded at Tony and could see how the other’s shoulders relaxed.

“Chris? If I give you my car keys, can you drive home alone?”

She turned to him with a questioning look on her face.

“What?”

“Can you drive?”

“And you?”

“I’ll- you know.”

“No. What? Really?”

“Yes.”

“You found someone?”

Stephen nodded.

“Who?”, Christine’s eyes lit up.

“Someone. Doesn’t matter.”

“Uhm- I’m your best friend. Of course it matters.”

“Okay, look.”

Stephen sighed.

“I didn’t turn you away because you weren’t my type or anything. God, you’re gorgeous. You’re amazing, intelligent, brilliant- Thing is that I might just maybe perhaps under circumstances in some weird way not fancy women that much.”

Christine let her mouth fall open and her eyes go wide. She immediately cleared her throat and took Stephen’s hands.

“Were you so damn scared of telling me? Stephen, that’s nothing to be ashamed of. You like guys, so what? Who is it?”

Stephen discretely gestured to the door Tony Stark had disappeared through.

“Oh my god. Yes. Please. Go. Come on, go.”

She quickly hushed him into the direction of the door.

“Go, go, go, you two are made for one another. God, you share the same humor, the same reputation of being a narcissistic asshole with talents and you’re both a hero in a way and- I don’t even know, I’m not making sense, I’m a fangirl right now, please. Maybe you’re not a bastard, maybe you’re just sexually frustrated.”

“Excuse me?”

“I said go.”

Chris gave Stephen one last push and waved at him with the car keys. Then he took a deep breath and discreetly walked to the door. Not discreetly enough for Pepper not to notice though. She smiled widely and bit her lip, giving him a thumbs up. Stephen smiled back and walked through the door.

“I thought you wouldn’t come.”

“Jesus- What are you still standing there?”

Stark had waited for Stephen, leaning on the wall next to the door.

“You could get lost in here, I wanted you to safely find me.”

“Well, thanks a lot”, the doctor remarked and looked around.

Everything in this mansion was impressive as hell.

“You like it?”, Tony asked him with a grin.

“Wanna see the bedroom?”

“Yes.”

Stark took the doctor’s hand and led him up a flight of stairs. He opened the door and smiled.

“Please, make yourself at home.”

Stephen went into the huge bedroom. He had to give it to this man, he had good taste.

“Would you like to drink something?”, he asked.

“No, thank you. This is impressive.”

Tony smiled at him and walked over.

“Yes, it is. You’re standing next to one of the most powerful men on the planet. How does it feel?”

“Not very intimidating considering said man is a head shorter than me.”

“Not a whole head, pretty boy.”

The billionaire laughed. He carefully took Stephen’s hand and led him to the bed, sitting down with him.

“You fascinate me. Your work. How you- do all that neurosurgeon things. I could never just poke shit into a brain.”

“Yes, well, it is still hard. That’s the kind of job that doesn’t get easier.”

Stephen shrugged.

“But you’re damn good at it. And I acknowledge that. Shit like that deserves some respect and I’m gladly giving that to you. But-“, he frowned, “-you never smile. Not even that cocky smile. Not even the _I’m better than all of you_ smile.”

“Did you really bring me here to talk about that?”

Tony’s eyes lowered to linger on Stephen’s lips.

“No.”

He intervened their fingers and leaned forward a bit.

“But I want you to know that I care. About you.”

The doctor swallowed hard.

“I have nothing, Tony. I have no one but Christine and one other doctor.”

Stark stopped. He looked back into Stephen’s eyes.

“You’ll be okay. I’ve got you.”

The man moved his other hand up to linger on the back of the doctor’s head. He combed through his hair.

“I want you to feel good, okay? Let go. Don’t think for once. You don’t always have to think.”

Once Tony felt Stephen relax at the feeling of his touch, he slowly moved forward and pressed his lips against the other’s. Strange didn’t move away. He more so melted into the kiss. So Tony deepened it slightly, biting the other’s lip. The doctor felt goosebumps forming all over his body. After a while, Tony broke the kiss.

“Lay down. It’s all good.”

He put a hand onto Stephen’s chest and pushed him onto the bed. The doctor pulled him after himself immediately and let their mouths collide again. Tony eagerly joined and unbuttoned the other’s shirt. He pushed it to the side and moved away from Stephen’s mouth, pressing kisses against his jaw then moving down to his neck, sucking a bit on the sensitive skin until a love bite was forming. Stephen bit his lip at the sensation. Tony lifted up for a second, unbuttoning his own shirt. He slipped it off right after his suit jacket landed on the floor.

“Sit up for a second.”

Stephen immediately obeyed, letting Tony strip his upper body as well.

“God, you’re gorgeous”, the billionaire said as their chests pressed against one another.

He quickly opened his trousers as well and stood up, not taking his eyes off Stephen. As Tony got rid of his trousers, he continued by opening Stephen’s as well. He loved taking control and the doctor surprisingly enough let him. Tony got the other man out of his trousers as quickly as possible and got back into the bed between Stephen’s legs.

“Stephen, look at me.”

The other’s eyes met Stark’s in a heartbeat.

“I’ll make you feel good, yeah. You’re not alone.”

Stephen nodded and watched Tony get a condom and lube out of the drawer next to the bed.

“Relax.”

He caressed down Stephen’s chest with one hand. Then Tony pressed another more passionate kiss onto the doctor’s lips and pulled at the rim of his pants.

“You okay?”

“Yes.”

Tony nodded and pulled Stephen’s pants down. He didn’t break eye contact with him though. Tony proceeded by laying next to him, caressing his cheek as he opened the bottle of lube.

“I know what I’m doing but you have to stay relaxed.”

“I know.”

Tony poured the liquid onto his fingers and moved his hand down between Stephen’s legs. His eyes still just looked into the doctor’s with reassurance and this weird emotion. Tony wasn’t even sure of what it was, it was just- overwhelmingly different. Stephen hissed a bit as he felt the sensation in his body but Stark just pressed a kiss onto his forehead and whispered sweet nothings into his ear. He took his time prepping Stephen. There was no rush to get to the point, no need to make this fast. After a while, Tony pulled back out. When Strange whimpered slightly at the empty feeling, the billionaire cupped his cheek.

“Hey, it’s okay. You good? You ready?”

The doctor nodded eagerly as Tony slipped the condom on. The rest happened completely out of Stephen’s control. He didn’t feel pain or discomfort at all. All he felt was this warm feeling inside of him. How his breathing got more erratic by the second and how he was steadily held. Everything all of the sudden felt good. It felt right somehow. Tony got faster eventually Stephen couldn’t help but claw at the other’s upper arms which clearly was welcomed. Then he felt a second of pure bliss and heard himself moan out Tony’s name as a thousand stars exploded in his head. When he saw clear again and was all back in reality, he felt a duvet over himself. Tony lay next to him, caressing through his hair.

“Hey. That was- amazing.”

“I- I have to agree.”

Stephen looked around and saw that Tony had folded his clothes neatly and put it on the chair close to the bed.

“Sleep, Stephen. It’s okay, sleep.”

Tony lay down next to him and put out the small bedside lamp next to them. Strange was tired. He couldn’t deny it. And after a few minutes, he felt Tony hold his hand under the duvet, caressing it with his thumb. That was enough to make himself feel content enough that he fell asleep without a problem.


	14. February 2nd the fourth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's see some Dad and Son moments here. Josh Slippery is my OG and obviously strongly inspired by Paul Slippery. I just love the idea of him being with Stephen whenever he needs him. Stephen becomes more and more human now. Just so you know to get the tissues. Enjoy the reading experience!

Stephen opened his eyes. He saw the ceiling above him. He didn’t feel like getting up. Didn’t have the energy to even talk. All he could think about was his continuous depression and how it got the better of him. The young man let his head fall to the side as he reached for another cigarette. Just as he lit it, the doorbell rang. He stayed silent, pulled the duvet over himself even more. The doorbell rang again and again and transformed into bangs on his door. Stephen just closed his eyes and waited for the noise to stop. Then moments later, his phone started ringing. He couldn’t bother to get up. As it finally went to voicemail and the beep sound pierced through Stephen’s ears, he prepared for another message from some random guy who wanted to sell his shit to him but that didn’t happen.

“Stephen Vincent Strange, I’m in front of your door. And you better open within the next minute because otherwise I’ll break the damn door down. I know you’re in there.”

Josh. Why was he here? The young man got up with a groan and pulled the zipper of his black hoody up to his neck. Stephen walked over to the door and opened it just enough to look outside.

“Please don’t shout at me.”

Josh clearly argued with himself what to do. He bit his lip and clearly counted to ten inside his head. Then the doctor took a deep breath and nodded.

“Please let me in. I worry about you.”

Stephen sheepishly opened the door and stepped to the side.

“Yeah, I- Sorry.”

He kicked some of the trash out of the way while Josh sighed.

“Why didn’t you come to me if you have a problem? Hey, I didn’t tell you that just because I was polite. I meant that, Stephen. Look at you. Look at this mess of a flat.”

The younger looked around in shame. This was just a perfect representation of his life.

“No. Don’t, Stephen, don’t shut me out. Come on, we have to talk. We need to talk.”

Stephen just looked down with his puffy eyes, the cigarette still in his hand.

“Give me that. Come on, you don’t need it.”

Josh held his hand open for the young man give it to him.

“I’m scared, Josh.”

“You’re traumatized. And the way I’m treating you, you might as well call me dad.”

That at least earned him a small chuckle from Stephen.

“I need help.”

“Yes, you do. Do you know what you really need? What you truly, truly need?”

“What?”

“Someone who loves you. Someone who looks after you.”

“Who’d want to look after me? I don’t have anyone anymore.”

Doctor Slippery didn’t waste another moment to pull Stephen protectively into his arms. He started rubbing the young man’s back soothingly.

“I’ll never ever leave you alone with this shit, do you hear me, Stephen? Because I watched you grow up. And I’m so damn proud of you for still being here. But you are in a dead end. And you don’t have much time to turn this around anymore, mate. Look at your home. Look at this. That’s just a reflection of your mind.”

“It’s not my home. I feel horrible here.”

“That’s not the apartment. That’s you not having anyone to be with you. You’re stuck in this tunnel without a light.”

“I do see a light in the darkness of the tunnel.”

“Oh yes?”

“Yes. It’s the light of a train that is racing towards me.”

“Stephen, is that you telling me that you consider ending it?”

When he didn’t get a reply for five seconds, Josh took Stephen’s hand and pulled him out of the flat.

“Come on, you’re coming with me.”

“What? No, Josh, you don’t have to-“

“Dad. Honestly, I’m not your boss. I have never treated you like your boss. And I won’t. Stephen, I can’t watch you die.”

He brought him outside and opened the passenger seat of his car for the young man.

“Come on. Come on, get in.”

Stephen obeyed hesitantly as Josh started the car.

“Where are we going?”

“You’ll see. And then I’ll bring you to my place. I have a free guest room anyways.”

“You really don’t have to do that.”

“Yes, I actually do. Because I care so damn much about you, boy. Like- you have no idea. The way you trusted me when it happened, the way you actually told me this shit and the way your eyes shone when you got interested in medicine more and more killed me. In a good way. I never had a kid because I could never bother to put it over my work. I always thought I had to choose between a child or my job. But you showed me that I didn’t have to do that. And in a weird way, you gave me a gift that I didn’t think I needed so badly but I suddenly had a son. Remember how I took you to the movies and how we carved pumpkins and picked out a Christmas tree for the hospital? Why did we stop that from one day to the other?”

Stephen looked up at Josh with tears rolling down his face.

“Because I thought you just wanted to make sure I recovered. I didn’t think you’d actually care that much.”

“Do you think blowing out Easter eggs was crucial to your recovery? You should hear yourself right now. Of course I fucking care. Stephen, I would have died for you and I still would. You gave me joy on a whole new level and then you become an adult and you think you have to deal with everything alone now? Fuck that shit, Stephen. Fuck that. You will always be my little boy.”

Those word hit on a whole other level. Strange couldn’t even grasp everything Josh had told him in those last minutes and he felt so safe with him here. Josh parked his car in front of the cemetery Stephen’s family was buried in. He took the other’s hand and squeezed it.

“Come on. We’ll light a candle for Donna. And Victor. And your parents. And then we have some fun.”

They didn’t say anything afterwards. Just walked to the entrance of the small church that was located in the middle of the cemetery and got in. Stephen didn’t care about religion. He never had been interested in it nor did he find it appealing to believe in anything science couldn’t explain to him. But every time he entered this building, he felt his sister right next to him. She almost was so vivid in his imagination that he felt like she could take his hand and lead him to the candles himself. Stephen held Josh’s hand in his and after the older doctor squeezed it reassuringly, the young man took a deep breath and walked forward.

He took a match out of the box provided and lit one of the candles. He immediately closed his eyes, feeling the warmth as he held his hands close to the bright flame. Stephen could breathe so freely in this very moment.

“I see you. I always do. Please, big brother, you have to believe. You have to keep fighting.”

Stephen squeezed his eyes shut. That was the sentence Donna had said to him once after he had been crying in his room. She was so young, yet so caring. And now those words manifested in his brain again. In his heart. He sent a quick thought to his parents and Victor, telling them that he loved them and that he missed seeing their faces. Then he opened his eyes and looked behind. Josh stood at the entrance still, smiling reassuringly at the young man. Stephen looked at the candle one last time and walked back to Josh. They got food and went to Josh’s place. Little did he know that he’d live there for a year until his successes in the medical field would become so huge that he’d lead a whole unit and little time later, the whole hospital. He’d soon be the most talked about doctor and best neurosurgeon in the whole world but all that was only possible because Josh came to him that day, brought him to the church, got him a room, watched Titanic with him and tucked him in once it got dark outside.

Stephen still sometimes felt that forehead kiss the older doctor had given him once he was half asleep. Josh had saved Stephen’s life a thousand times. And each time, Stephen saw him more and more like his dad. More and more like family.

The sun shone through the window again. As it did every day. The sun does that. Shine and shine and shine. Because it has no alternative. And Stephen woke up again. Because he had no alternative either. His hand immediately moved to his chest. The moment he felt the Eye of Agomatto was the moment his heart broke a little. Carefully he looked to the side and saw nothing. No Tony. Stephen thought back to his dream. He’d changed. He’d become so much more work oriented. Josh was always there for him when he fell and all of the sudden, Stephen was so in his own world of success and money that he had lost track of everything else. He got up, brushed his teeth, showered, blindly removed the sticky note Christine had left for him and got to his car. He was quiet when he drove to the hospital. He’d turned off the radio. To think. Once the doctor’s car was parked, he got out and walked to the entrance determinately. He opened the door and quickly walked up to Josh.

“Hey.”

“Hey, Stephen”, the older smiled at him.

“I-“

Stephen didn’t even have words. He just pulled Josh into a tight hug. The doctor was a bit taken by surprise but quickly held Stephen, caressing his back.

“What happened?”

“Nothing. I- I just miss you.”

Josh had to smile widely.

“I miss you too.”

He caressed the back of Stephen’s head.

“Boy, you look different. And you behave different too. You sure nothing’s wrong?”

The younger shook his head.

“It’s okay. It’s all fine. I just felt like telling you how amazing you are, dad.”

“Christ.”

Josh’s eyes started to get watery.

“It’s been a while since you called me dad.”

“I know. I know that but I- You’re just honestly one of the best people I’ve ever seen and I owe you the world.”

He pulled away and looked at the older man.

“You should work with young people, you know that?”

“Well, I always wanted to teach medicine. But I don’t have the connections to do so. Or the money to get my degree to teach.”

Stephen nodded. He noted that right next to the information of Christine preferring wine.

“One day you’ll be the best teacher these students and trainees will ever have.”

Josh smiled.

“Thanks, boy. I hope that I might get my shot at it sometime.”

He smiled at Stephen one more time before handing him his coat.

“Want to help?”

“Yes. I already know the plan by now, go back to your patients”, Stephen said, putting on the coat.

He walked over to his station where he saw Christine leaving her break.

“Chris-“

She turned and saw him.

“Hey, Stephen! I gotta go back. Can we talk later?”

He nodded.

“Sure, I’ll meet you at the kids station.”

Doctor Palmer smiled widely and jogged to the other unit. Stephen knocked at the first door.

“Hello. Maria, isn’t it? It’s a pleasure seeing you again.”

He offered his hand which she took with a smile.

“Yes, hello doctor.”

He smiled at her.

“You look much better. I’m so glad to see you like this.”

“Thank you, doctor. And thank you for yesterday. I couldn’t have survived this without you.”

“Oh Maria, you don’t have to thank me for that. You are a precious and valued human being and each and every doctor in this hospital is determined to help people like you because you deserve it.”

“Bless you”, Maria said in a calm and loving voice.

“Are you a strong believer in god?”

She nodded.

“Yes. I am very close to god. I pray whenever bad things happen. Because- sometimes it gives me enough hope to push through further and further.”

Stephen nodded.

“Are you a believer?”

He shook his head.

“Not really. Unfortunately. I’ve never been in contact with religion. But- I went to the church a couple of times to light a candle for my sister who passed away when I was still a teen.”

Maria looked at him sadly and then held her hand open for him.

“Do you want to send a quick prayer to her?”

He looked at her hand for a few seconds before taking it. Stephen kneeled down next to her hospital bed as the woman closed her eyes and squeezed his hand. He closed his eyes as well, concentrating on the warmth she projected.

“What was her name?”

“Donna.”

“Dear father, I am asking you to look after one of your angels for me. Please protect Donna up there. May she have a peaceful existence without suffering and pain. May she one day be with her whole family again. That is all I want to ask you for today. Thank you for taking care of her and giving her a place in heaven, your place of love and freedom. Amen.”

Stephen couldn’t help but get touched by the words his patient sent out. And by the thought of Donna looking down at them right now. He opened his eyes shortly after and smiled at Maria.

“Thank you. That meant a lot.”

He showed her the red button and walked to the door.

“Always remember, Maria, that there is a purpose. There always is one. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

He closed the door behind him and wiped over his eyes. Stephen continued his work, going to the other patients. He learned a lot more about them than he had last time. Once he reached the kids station again, he walked right over to Chris who stood there with the book, reading it to the children. The youngsters turned at she stopped an looked at Stephen. He walked over to her with a smile.

“You have to do the voices.”

She grinned.

“You are Thomas, right?”

Stephen asked the young boy who’d approached him the last times.

“Yes. Yes, that’s me”, he said with a smile and shook Stephen’s hand.

“Okay. Thomas is the Prince. Now I need a princess.”

The little girl, Molly, looked at him with shining eyes. He walked over to her.

“Molly, isn’t it?” She nodded.

“Do you want to be the princess?”

“Yes!”

She took his hand and followed him.

“Alright. Doctor Palmer is the fairy, I’m the dragon.”

The other kids laughed.

“Okay, okay. Now I’m gonna show the fairy here, how to read a book properly. Are all the actors ready?”

Thomas, Molly and Christine nodded.

“Good. So. Once upon a time, in a land far, far away there lived a beautiful Princess named Molly. She was so beautiful that everyone in the kingdom was jealous of her. Mostly her evil Step mother. _Go to your room, Molly! I am the most beautiful woman here and it will stay this way!_ ”, Stephen read in a high pitched, dramatic voice.

The kids laughed out loud at that, clapping as Molly turned around in her invisible dress.

“But Princess Molly was very smart. And very caring and lovely. She looked after the animals living in their garden which was hidden far away from the capital. Somewhere in the woods. And one day, she fed a shy, little fawn. As soon as she did, the fawn turned into a gorgeous fairy. She was flying towards Princess Molly with her magic wand.”

Stephen reached into his coat pocket for a tongue depressor and handed it to Christine.

“Your wand.”

She took it from him with a giggle.

“The fairy told the Princess that she would help her escape her prison in the woods. She used her magic to transform the old dress of the girl into a beautiful new one.”

Christine touched the girls head with her wand.

“Good.”

Stephen put the book under his armpit and put his hands around Chris’ waist.

“Then the fairy flew away.”

He quickly lifted her up and put her back to the ground on his other side. The kids clapped with joy when he did it.

“Right.”

Christine giggled next to him and even the doctor himself couldn’t suppress a small laugh.

“When the fairy left, someone else appeared in her place. It was Prince Thomas. And he immediately fell on his knee in front of her when he saw the Princess' beauty.”

Thomas did as Stephen said and grinned up at a blushing Molly.

“ _Oh, dear Princess,_ he said, _I have only ever heard of you but now that I lay eyes on you, I wish I could take you to the castle with me and make you my wife._ Then he pulled out a ring-“

The doctor searched his coat pocked and pulled out a paperclip that he quickly formed to a circle.

“That- will have to do, Thomas.”

The boy took it quickly and held it up to Molly.

“Just as the Princess wanted to accept the offer, the evil dragon was sent by the evil stepmother who had found out about the fairy and the Prince. The dragon took Princess Molly and quickly flew away with her.”

Stephen lifted Molly up and held her in his arms.

“The Prince quickly got onto his horse and followed the dragon.”

Thomas jumped in a circle around Stephen.

“He knew he couldn’t fight the dragon on his own, so he got all the people from the town to follow him.”

Stephen nodded towards the group of kids that listened to the story. Thomas waved at them and they quickly followed him, jumping around Stephen as well.

“ _Who are you_ ”, he said in a dangerous dragon voice.

“ _The Princess is mine and mine alone. What do you think you little people can do against me?_ ”

“Let go of Princess Molly!”, Thomas said with a smile.

“I am Prince Thomas and I am here to help her!”

“ _Oh, are you?_ ”, Stephen looked down at him with a grimace.

" _You will never win against me._ ”

Christine stood next to Thomas quickly.

“Here, Prince Thomas.”

She handed him another tongue depressor.

“This is a magical sword that I want to give you. It shall help you in the fight against the evil dragon and free Princess Molly.”

Thomas took it and held it up to Stephen.

“Fear my magic sword!”

“ _Oh no!_ ”

Stephen backed off a few steps.

“ _That can’t be true._ ”

The other kids held him in place as Thomas approached him with his sword and poked him in the belly with it.

“ _No!_ ”, Stephen whined as he sunk to the ground, putting Molly beside him.

Christine laughed in the background, seeing the other kids holding him in place, so that the Princess and Prince could get together.

“And they lived happily ever after”, Chris finished and helped Stephen up.

The children were clapping and laughing. Molly came up to the doctor.

“Will you read us stories again, doctor Strange?”

He looked at her a bit lost but all the kids had big, shimmering eyes and a smile on their faces. So he just nodded.

“Yes, of course. But next time doctor Palmer is the Princess and I am the Prince.”

Chris turned to him.

“Oh, don’t the Prince and Princess have something to do now?”

“Yes. The Prince and the Princess have a very important ball to attend. We’ll be back, kids, take care.”

Christine and Stephen waved at the laughing, cheering children. Once they had reached the exit and Stephen opened the door for Christine, she crossed her arms and stared at him in disbelief.

“Who are you and where is doctor Strange?”

“Oh, come on, I can be fun.”

“No.”

“Okay, fine, I don’t show it. It was nice. You know? Making them smile.”

She just nodded and walked outside, taking his hand as she did.

“We’ll have to hurry.”

“Yeah, I’ll drive you. I will just get my suit and then drive to your place.”

The woman nodded and happily got into Stephen’s car. He took his suit and tie and walked back to the car, putting it on the backseat.

“Let’s get ready to see the actual dragon.”

Chris chuckled and turned her eyes.

“He’s not that bad.”

“No, he isn’t.”

They drove to doctor Palmer’s place and got inside. They both changed and Stephen again put the necklace onto Christine who as always was very happy about her present. The car ride was fun as always as well and he didn’t even mind the photographers anymore. As soon as they were in, he ordered Christine a glass of wine and two whiskeys. He’d learned.

“Oh, thank you. Just what I needed”, Christine said.

“Yeah, I hoped so.”

He looked towards Tony who made eye contact with him too. Stephen smiled at him.

“You flirting?”

“You know what? Yeah, maybe.”

She turned her head and watched Tony approach.

“Funny.”

“I am a funny guy.”

She chuckled as Tony came over with as smile.

“Good to see you, Mister Stark.”

“It is completely my pleasure, doctor.”

“This is doctor Palmer, my wonderful colleague and friend.”

She smiled at Tony and shook his hand.

“Yes, I’ve heard of the infamous Christine Palmer. I have to say, you look breathtaking.”

She giggled.

“Thank you , that is very nice. It’s a beautiful place here.”

“Well, it is a place that a hero deserves.”

Tony’s eyes met Stephen’s when he said that.

“Thank you. I love it. It’s very much a comforting home to me.”

Stephen nodded at him. He got it. This was Stark’s little place. His own world.

“I’m glad you found it then.”

Strange handed Tony one of the whiskeys with a wink.

“Are you some kind of wizard knowing what I just needed?”

The doctor smirked.

“In a way you could maybe say that, yes.”

Christine looked at the way her friend’s eyes were focused on Tony’s and smiled.

“Excuse me, I will have to use the bathroom for a minute.”

She said before she left. Stark looked after her.

“You hit the jackpot.”

“She is a brilliant woman. Could easily become as good as me.”

Tony smiled at him with a bit of- sadness?

“Can’t wait for those mastermind kids.”

“Christine will one day find a husband to give her average children who will grow up with a better name than Strange. I prefer that for her.”

“You aren’t a couple?”

“No. Never have been. I’m more of her gay friend.”

Why not try being direct? Last time he checked Stark was rather glad about Stephen’s preferences.

“Oh. Oh- Yeah, sure. Good for you.”

The billionaire smiled widely at him and patted his shoulder while biting his lip.

“Something wrong with your lip?”

“No- no, I just all of the sudden found you even more interesting.”

“Yes, I am aware.”

Stark chuckled.

“Of course you are. You must be a master in body language.”

“That too, yes.”

“Hey- how about we get these awards over with and then we talk some more?”

“Sounds like a plan, yes”, Stephen nodded and they walked to their spots.

He leaned back. This day had to end. It seriously had to. He once again got his award, thanked Chris and Josh and walked off the stage. Music, dancing, giving Christine the keys to the car, coming out to her- it became old now.

When Tony saw him, he walked to him immediately.

“Hey, there you are.”

“Well deduced, Sherlock.”

“The game is afoot, isn’t it?”

“Is that code?”

Tony raised a brow in amusement.

“Sure. Yeah. That’s code. Wanna UMQRA?”

“You’re straight up asking me? Not even trying to be romantic or any of that shit? Your plan is to directly ask me to have sex with you?”

“Yes, doctor. Do you concur?”

Strange sighed and waited for Tony to say goodbye to the guests. He this time gave Pepper a thumbs up as well and followed Tony through the door. He instantly turned to his right where Tony was leaning again.

“Wanna go?”

Stark smiled.

“Yeah, come on.”

And even though it had only been a day, Stephen had missed this touch so much. This gentle, somewhat caring sensation. Tony was someone who made Stephen for once not crave to dominate a situation. To be in control of everything all the time. Instead the doctor just followed the billionaire to the bedroom and felt so content. This just- was it. Tony Stark. He was the one.

“Hey, you okay? You seem- distant.”

“What? Yeah. I was just lost in thoughts.”

“What were you thinking about?”

Tony sat down on the bed and pulled Stephen with him. They sat there, smiling at each other.

“Have you ever thought about being with someone? Seriously? Not just these adventurous nights?”

“Yes. Yeah, I have. I tried it with my assistant Pepper. That was- a horrible idea. But Pepper is like Christine I think. They just know better than we do.”

Stephen nodded instantly.

“Oh, yes. Women in general are thinking on another level than us.”

Stark snorted.

“They just are the wiser ones. Anyway, why are you asking?”

“Out of pure interest, you know? Would you ever try it again?”

Tony looked at him with a soft gaze.

“With the right person, yes. I am a playboy and I’m not denying it but maybe I’m a playboy because I’m searching for someone.”

“Right. Sounds logical. What are you looking for then? In your partner.”

“Besides great sex? Someone who supports me. Who can mentally keep up with me. Who understands me. A person who shows interest and who can keep up a conversation. I want an independent partner. Someone who has a plan in life. But also someone who will give up control from time to time. I want to take care of someone. Be there for them, you know? I don’t know how to explain it. I’ve seen so much shit as Ironman, I just want to see my partner feeling better because of me. Forget their struggles for a bit each day or feel better after telling me.”

Stephen nodded understandingly.

“Good.”

He looked down.

“And what would a perfect first date look like to you?”

Tony laughed.

“You are terribly cute right now. I hope you know that. Well, I’m simpler than you’d think. I love the stars. Always have. Even as a kid I’d spend night after night just stargazing. Walking without a real destination and watching the stars. Maybe with some nice music or something. I just want to go home with someone one day and have them fall asleep in my arms. Just that. The emotional connection beyond sex and lust.”

The doctor looked at him and swallowed hard.

“That’s very useful information.”

Tony smiled genuinely.

“You’re good company. Just so you are aware.”

“You are too”, Stephen nodded.

After a moment of silence in which they just let their eyes do the talking, Tony leaned forward and kissed Stephen. It felt- even more meaningful than the first time he’d done it. Stephen let Stark take control. Because he knew that he’d be taken care of. Tony was unbelievably tender with him. His hands seemed to explore more of the doctor’s body than the first time. They seemed to communicate more. Tony was more direct in his reassuring words towards Stephen. The orgasm was so much to handle. It just wasn’t only a physical release. It was an emotional bond beyond anything Stephen had experienced before. He understood now, why Tony was the way he was. Why he couldn’t keep a partner. Why he was dominant. It all made so much sense now. He felt the moment his lover pulled out again. But a tender hand was immediately on his chest, caressing it. Stark got some wipes for them and cleaned Stephen’s abdomen. He folded the clothes again while smiling at the still recovering doctor with so much adoration.

When Tony came back to bed, he quickly pulled the duvet up over them and lay down next to Stephen. The doctor turned and put an arm around Tony’s chest. The man was confused first. Normally it was sex and then sleep. But Stephen cared. So Stark lovingly put his arm around the doctor and pulled him close, giving him a goodnight kiss onto his forehead.

“Goodnight, Stephen.”

"Goodnight, Tony. See you tomorrow."


	15. February 2nd the fifth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm getting philosophical here. Don't mind me. Enjoy the chapter! Not really anything that could be triggering, so- you good!

Stephen opened his eyes again, hand automatically moving to his chest. When he felt the cold metal of the Eye of Agomatto, he nodded to himself. This room was horribly quiet. His entire flat was. The doctor looked around with sad eyes. How could something feel like home when it just was nothing but show? How could luxury make you happy if it was the only thing you had? For a few minutes he just lay there, debating whether to get up or stay in bed. But he couldn’t just stay here. Not if he wanted to break out of this.

He looked into the mirror, seeing a reflection of someone he didn’t want to be anymore. Stephen grabbed his jacket and got into his car. He drove towards the hospital but then took a turn and drove away from it and towards his old university. Strange remembered the road so well. As soon as he got out of the main part of the city, he saw more trees, more green, more friendly houses and small gardens. He didn’t stop, didn’t think about it. His university was in sight already. So often had Josh picked him up on Fridays to do stupid things after a week of exams and lectures. The doctor had to smile at the memory.

He passed by and decided to keep going. Going and going and going. Further away from the busy streets of New York and further away from his coping mechanism. Maybe he really was worsening everything by staying there. He kept driving without looking back once until he reached regions that he hadn’t ever seen. Small sidewalks and empty streets with fields of gold and a sky of blue with fluffy clouds forming on the otherwise sunny picture the horizon painted. Stephen drove slower, turning his head from side to side. Kids were happily laughing outside on swings. They still played hide and seek and drew onto the ground with colorful chalks here. He saw their parents sitting on a bench nearby, looking after them. A tear rolled down his cheek. How must it feel like to have a childhood without pain?

He kept driving until he reached areas that he was more familiar with. Houses he knew. People he’d seen ages ago. He had to keep going. He had to get away from it all. And then the radio quietly caught his attention. _Drive me home country roads, to the place I belong._ Yes. Exactly. This was home. This was it, not some designer flat on top of designer flats that every month had to get the newest technology. He didn’t need hundreds of tailored suits and a watch to go with each one of them. He didn’t need an automatic refrigerator and a car that cost more than some houses here did.

Stephen eventually parked somewhere in nowhere and got out. He felt the grass underneath his feet again. Heard the river make its way through this place. The doctor closed his eyes and just listened. Birds in the air, insects on the ground, wind blowing through the branches of old trees that had seen history. That lived through eternities. Yet what is an eternity? For the first time in years, Stephen was conscious of the fact of how unimportant the human species was in history. Only because we think we are above it all, we are still just a split second looking in the existence of the universe. We won’t change it. We can only change ourselves. Maybe the lives of the people around us. But we don’t have to always go faster, bigger, brighter. Because in the end, we’re just a short side note somewhere in the books of history.

The corners of Stephen’s mouth formed a smile as he opened his eyes again. The sun was warming him. And he was thankful. Thankful for the little things. Because he couldn’t change his past but he could change his future. In that moment, he realized that the circle he was stuck in might not be a punishment, it might be the best thing that ever happened to him. Because somehow, he accepted that- it was not about him. That , yes, there is things that don’t make sense and that don’t have to make sense. That there is things he couldn’t possibly fathom at this point in time. Because he didn’t have to. That is just human. To not understand things. Because life’s reason is not to understand how it works without having lived it. What was it worth to understand the entire human body and how it worked if he never listened to its needs? What was it worth to understand how emotion builds, how it affects people and how to control it if he never let it hit him with full force? How could he distance himself from love if he didn’t even know what it was? How arrogant was it to suppress feelings that he clearly was meant to have by a higher power? How stupid was the human species for thinking everything was about them? And that they were above everything?

Stephen looked to the ground for a minute before he got back into his car. He felt less and less connection to himself as he got closer to New York by the second. It took him longer than expected to return and by the time he reached his flat and looked at his phone, Strange saw the seven missed calls from Christine. With a sigh, he called her back.

“Stephen? You okay?”, she immediately asked as she picked up.

“Yes. Yeah, sorry.”

“No, it’s okay, I was just- worried. After you didn’t show up to work and all.”

“It’s my day off.”

“And when has that ever stopped you?”

“Good point”, he agreed with a smile.

“Do you still want to go?”

“Well- want would be too strong of a word. But yes, I’d still go there for you.”

Strange had to laugh.

“Thank you. I’ll be right there.”

The doctor quickly put on another pair of trousers and his suit jacket before heading out to the car. Christine already waited for him and she looked beautiful as always. Not like his Chris with all the makeup and more tools in her hair than he used during an operation but she was an angel.

“Hey.”

The young woman walked towards him.

“Hi, Chris. Sorry that I’m late.”

“No, no. Don’t worry. It’s not my award”, she chuckled.

“Besides, I’m glad for any second less we have to spend with these people.”

Stephen took her hand and led her to the passenger seat, closing the door behind her. They drove to the mansion as always, unfortunately a bit late for their song. That didn’t stop them from having mad fun though. Once they passed the press and got inside, they stood right next to Tony.

“Doctor.”

The billionaire held his hand out to his new guest instantly.

“I was afraid you wouldn’t come. And you must be the infamous Christine Palmer. Pleasure meeting you.”

Christine shook Stark’s hand, pleasantly surprised.

“It’s lovely meeting you. And- you know how doctors are. We unfortunately can’t just leave our patients to attend a party without making sure they are safe.”

Tony nodded with a smile and looked back at Strange. The doctor was smiling back innocently at him.

“Do you want to grab a drink?”, Stark asked, leading the two to the bar with a light touch on Stephen’s shoulder blade.

Christine ordered herself a glass of wine and Tony got two whiskeys for Stephen and him.

“Cheers”, he said with a grin.

They shared a moment of silence, as the awards were about to start.

“Well, I’ll see you after the show hopefully.”

Tony smiled at them one last time and walked to his spot.

“He’s- so nice”, Chris said in amazement.

“Why isn’t he a- you know-“

“Complete shithead with zero IQ and the urge to tell you the length of his dick? Because not all the press says is true, Chris. He’s not like that.”

“Wait. You were the one telling me you’d rather shoot yourself in the head than spend more than 15 minutes in one room with that man.”

Stephen shrugged and nodded.

“Because I’m an idiot too sometimes.”

The woman’s mouth fell open.

“Can you say that again and do you mind me filming it?”

“Just- come and sit down.”

He led her to their table with a loving smile. Once it was his turn to get his award, he already knew this wouldn’t be the last time he’d go through all of this. Why would it be? He was stuck here. All he could do was trying to make the best of it. When he walked up the stage and accepted his award, he turned to the crowd.

“Thank you. And there was a point in time where I’d have been absolutely honored to receive this. But to be quite frank, I don’t give a damn about it anymore. Because the people giving out these-“, he gestured to the award, “-are arrogant, self-righteous, idiotic bastards without any remorse. To say it in the words of my colleague Josh who would deserve this award a billion times more than me, _the shit given about the general public by the rich cowards is equally as big as their shoe size. And we all know what that correlates with._ There is only a handful of people in this room who don’t deserve massive ass kicking. And someone had to tell you.”

Tony had the biggest grin on his face. He was expecting a lot, but not this. Stephen just left his award behind and walked back to Chris.

“What the hell was that?”, she asked with big eyes.

“That was a fucking awesome feeling, that’s what it was. You have no idea how often I wanted to do that.”

Tony walked over to him as the music in the background started playing and a somewhat shocked crowed moved to the dance floor.

“Damn. I had the wrong picture of you, doctor.”

“Stephen.”

The man smiled at him and nodded.

“Stephen. Please, I’m begging you on my precious knees, tell me if I’m one of the rare exceptions.”

“Well, what do I get if I tell you that you are?”, the doctor asked with a smirk.

Tony was visibly more and more shocked about how little his perception of Strange matched his actual being.

“Well- honestly? All you want.”

He leaned against the wall next to them. Christine had lost her shit by now, just staring at the play in front of her eyes.

“Well- that’s a party. I’m gonna- What- Steph?”

Stephen turned to her in sympathy and gave her the keys to his car.

“Thanks for coming, Chris. Honestly. It was an honor.”

She took the keys and nodded.

“Yeah, sure, yeah, yes. Fun. Uhm- See you?”

He gave her a kiss onto the cheek.

“Yeah. Tomorrow.”

Chris just quickly checked Stephen’s forehead for any indicators of high temperature but there was no sign of him having a- stroke or heart attack or fiver or any brain damage. He just was Stephen. That was her conclusion as she left.

“You are really going to just spend the night with a stranger?”

“You’re hardly a stranger to me anymore.”

“Am I not?”

“No. I’ve spent this night with you before.”

“Sure. Yeah. Was I conscious?”

“You couldn’t possibly understand. It’s fine.”

“Okay. I had sex with people I had more confusing conversations with before.”

“Yeah, I believe that sadly.”

Stark bit his lip. He had expected a lot from this night but nothing of that sort.

“How would you describe yourself in bed?”

“Oh, that depends on the partner. Tonight I feel a bit like a bratty bottom.”

“Damn. Let me- We’ll leave shortly”, the billionaire said at that more than pleased.

They both spent a bit more time in the room. Tony engaging with the guests and Stephen staying out of everyone’s sight with a grin. He decided to eventually go further towards the door he’d disappear through with Tony in a few minutes and waited patiently. As Tony said goodnight to everyone and discreetly walked over, he shook his head.

“How do you know where to go?”

“I told you I spent this night with you before.”

“Okay- fine”, Stark said and just took Stephen’s hand.

“Well, I’ll try and make it a new experience for you then.”

“I wasn’t complaining about it.”

“Okay. I’m like- do you tell me that you think about me while masturbating because that’s incredibly hot.”

“What- Oh. No, that’s not what I meant with- Well, let’s just say yes and roll with it.”

Tony grinned and led Stephen to the bedroom, he immediately pushed him onto the bed.

“Bratty bottom, huh?”

“Yeah, I’ll tell you if you can’t do it right.”

Stark took off his shirt and tossed it onto the floor.

“If you don’t want to get punished, you keep your mouth shut except for screaming my name.”

“No”, Stephen smirked. “I want to know things.”

Stark lovingly moved his hands under the doctor’s shirt to caress his sides.

“Like?”

“Like- what’s your favorite food?”

“Seriously? Are you seriously asking?”

“Yes. And I need a serious answer.”

“Well, I’m in general a foodie. But what I always like is my good old cheeseburger. Do I get to take this off for my quick answer?”

The man pulled slightly at Strange’s shirt.

“Yes. You get to take one off for every answer.”

“Oh, in that case I like the game”, Tony grinned and took Stephen’s shirt off, letting it fall to the ground next to his own.

“What else do you want to know?”

“Do you ever want to have kids?”

“Well- yeah. In a way, yes. I’d honestly just- You know about the Ironman thing, right?”

Stephen nodded.

“Yeah, well, I work with the kid. Peter. Spiderboy.”

“Spiderman?”

“No, the child in the onsie.”

“Fair enough.”

“Yes. I really like him. He always comes to me for advice and all. What can I say, that little crime fighting spider almost is my boy.”

“I see”, Stephen smiled warmly as Tony opened his trousers.

“Off they go.”

He pulled them off the doctor and took his own off as well.

“Keep asking.”

“Good body or good intellect.”

“Look at you, you serve me both.”

“Yeah, I know, but if you had to decide.”

“Body helps to make me get you into bed but intellect is the turn on. Like- literature, history, science, whatever it is. Just be smart.”

That surprised Stephen a bit.

“Literature? History?”

“Yeah, I like poetry and these things. And don’t look at me like that, I have a heart too.”

“Yes. Well. Somewhere.”

Stark turned his eyes and slowly reached under the rim of Stephen’s pants.

“Does that answer your question?”

“Favorite poet?”

“John Keats”, Tony answered, pulling at the other’s pants.

He got naked as well and got properly between Stephen’s legs.

“If-“, Stephen moaned out as Tony was pressed against him.

“If you could only listen to one song for the rest of your life, what would it be?”

Tony had to smile.

“Back in black. You know it? It has the rhythm of me pounding into you.”

“I hope not.”

“Watch me.”

Stephen let out a small moan and bit his lip as Tony inserted the first finger.

“Okay. Fine. Favorite color is red I assume?”

“Good boy. Any other questions?”

"Not that I can think of, no.”

Stark shook his head lovingly.

“You’re something else. A bratty bottom for sure.”

He leaned down to kiss the doctor passionately as he opened Stephen wider being careful as ever.

“Now let go and let me do the work.”

Tony left a trail of kisses down Stephen’s body.

“You’re gorgeous.”

He said as he came back up and reached in the drawer next to them, getting out a condom.

“You tell me what feels good, yeah?”

The doctor nodded and closed his eyes, breathing heavily as Tony entered.

“You good?”

“Yes.”

The billionaire started up with slow movements until he got in and out easier. He only sped up when he was sure it’d be enjoyable for Stephen. They continued like this, not stopping to kiss until they both felt how ridiculously close they were.

“O- fuck- Okay. One- Once last question.”

“Yes?”, Tony asked while moving quickly.

“City or small town?”

Tony let out a few shaky breaths as he pounded into Stephen before leaning his upper body down to whisper into his ear.

“Anywhere you are.”

That was enough to push the doctor over the edge again. Those words meant the world to him. That there was someone who’d follow him because they loved him. Tony came shortly after, collapsing next to Stephen. He pulled him into his arms until they both calmed down.

“How are you feeling?”

“Good. Very good”, Strange answered.

“I’ll clean you up, stay there.”

Tony got up with a smile and brought back a towel, softly and carefully wiping Stephen clean before folding it and continuing with wiping over his own chest a couple of times. He put the towel to the side and picked the clothes up from the floor, getting back into bed. He bit his lip, uncertain of what to do now and it almost killed Stephen. He moved closer, cuddling up into Tony.

“Do you know what really- makes me so sad?”

Tony looked down at the figure in his arms with a frown.

“What?”

“That I’ll wake up in the morning and you’ll not be there.”

“I’ll be there. I’ll be there for you, Stephen. I like you a lot, I’m not gonna send you away.”

“No, I know. It’s okay. It’s just what always happens.”

“Explain this to me. I- What do you mean?”

“Tony, I re-live this day again and again and again and I can’t get out of it. I’ve been here with you before. More than once. And every single time I woke up, I was back in my flat and it was February 2nd. And I was alone and whenever I met you at the party again, you didn’t remember anything.”

Stark couldn’t do much but stare at him.

“Stephen, I’m here. I honestly have the feeling that you have to sleep. I really do. I’ll look after you.”

The doctor nodded and closed his eyes.

“Yeah, thank you, Tony.”

He eventually drifted off when Tony started rocking him slightly, kissing his forehead a few times. It was heartbreaking to lose contact with reality again. Knowing what the next morning would bring.


	16. February 2nd the sixth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All good things are... six. Right? I don't know. Stephen gaining knowledge, Stephen applying knowledge. Smart little bean. Maybe this time, it's something more...
> 
> (I just found out that the wonderful Chadwick Boseman left earth today. What a tragic loss. He'll always be remembered... Rest in Peace, Chad.)

He sighed as he turned in his bed. One quick glance to the side was enough to realize that he was back where he started days ago. Stephen shrugged it off quickly and got into the bathroom. He showered, brushed his teeth and then walked back to the bedroom, picking out a black dress shirt and some nice trousers. He got to the car and left. This time he didn’t go straight to the hospital but took a turn. As he parked in front of the mansion, he saw a teen rolling out a red carpet. He had to smile and got out.

“Hey, kid.” The boy looked up and smiled at him.

“Wow! You’re doctor Strange!”

He giggled and nodded.

“Yes. Yeah, hey.”

He shook the boy’s hand.

“Are you preparing for the party?”

“Yeah, Mister Stark is inside. Do you- Did you want to him?”

The doctor nodded with a smile.

“If he’s available.”

“Of course! I’m gonna get him.”

Peter rushed inside. The doctor smiled after him and shook his head slightly. A minute later, Tony walked out of the door, looking confused.

“Doctor! Pleasure seeing you.”

He quickly shook his hand.

“Anyway I can help?”

“Depends on if you will call me crazy or not.”

Tony chuckled.

“I won’t call you crazy. Just a bit strange.”

“You deserve some punishment for that later. Listen- Okay. I am re-living the same day again and again. Without stopping. I wake up every single day and I live the same scenarios all the time.”

“Okay, yeah, forget what I said, you’re crazy.”

“Oh yeah? Well- maybe we can talk about it. Want to grab a cheeseburger?”

“A cheeseburger? Yeah. I should work on the preparations with my assistant but you just mentioned cheeseburger. So- Give me five minutes.”

Stark had to grin as he quickly jogged inside again. Cheeseburger, check.

“Alright”, he said as he came back, “All sorted. Let’s go.”

Stephen got into his car while Tony sat down on the passenger seat.

“That technology so last year, you know that, right?”

“Well, I like it oldschool.”

“I’m oldschool”, Stark smirked.

“Yeah.”

Stephen drove off until they reached a fast food restaurant and got out. A few people on the parking lot were looking at them with huge eyes and their mouths hanging open.

“Fans”, the billionaire said quietly.

“You don’t want to talk to them?”

“Do you talk to every fan of yours?”

“Since- A few days, yeah.”

“You mean since a few February 2nds?”

“That would be correct, yes.”

Stephen pulled at Tony’s hand a bit and the other man instantly blushed.

“Don’t _yet_ look at me like that. Come on, make their day.”

Tony sighed and approached the group of five teenagers with Stephen by his side. They were immediately excited even more and already got their phones out, putting their fries and burgers away. Just as Tony wanted to say something really sassy, his mouth started to hang open in utter distaste as the youngest girl said

“Oh my god, you’re doctor Strange, right? Jesus!”

Stephen almost snorted. That one was unexpected but definitely funny.

“Yeah, hey.”

“Can we take a picture with you?”

“Yes, sure. Wait here for me, Tony Stark, Mister Stark Industries, Ironman.”

“Shit! You are- You’re Tony Stark! You look much shorter in real life.”

The man let out a breath, clearly controlling himself.

“Yeah. Thanks.”

“Come on.”

Stephen encouraged him calmly with a broad smile that Tony just somehow couldn’t resist at all right now. So they really got this horrible selfie with the five teenagers in the parking lot of a McDonalds. The typical jetset life.

“Alright, take care guys, yeah?”

Stark said and they nodded.

“And never forget, _You are Ironman_ ”, a boy added dramatically.

“I am Ironman, yeah.”

“He said it!”

“Okay, bye guys.”

Stephen pulled Tony away from them with a chuckle.

“That was nice.”

“No. No, it wasn’t”, Stark said playfully.

They got their cheeseburgers from a very, very, _VERY_ friendly worker who wasn’t fangirling at all and decided to eat it in Stephen’s car.

“This is good. Not gonna lie.”

“Yeah. They’re better with the pickles though.”

“You absolute monster.”

“They put them on there for a reason.”

“No. No, I’m sure the guy who put pickles onto a cheeseburger is the same demon who also added pineapple to his pizza. I will never get over that.”

“Yeah, that dude who puts cream into his Carbonara.”

“Don’t even get me started”, Tony dramatically whispered.

“You’re right. It upsets me too.”

“Can I marry you?”, Stark joked and was met with a quick answer.

“Yes.”

There was a short pause before Tony lovingly said

“Explain? Like- this whole re-living this day thing.”

“Okay, so- I am stuck in a circle. Because I am the Sorcerer Supreme. That’s the master of the mystic arts. Don’t look at me like a lost puppy. It doesn’t matter. What matters is that- I was at your party before. And I ended up in the same place.”

Tony took a big bite of his cheeseburger.

“Which was?”

“Your bedroom.”

The billionaire almost choked on his food.

“Jesus.”, He said, still coughing slightly. “What?”

“We met, you looked at me funny, took my whiskey away, we talked a few minutes and then we had sex.”

“Talking about being subtle. Was it good?”

“You came. Does that answer your question?”

“No. I mean- look at you. Of course I came. Was it good for you?”

“Oh”, Stephen quietly let out.

That question surprised him again.

“Are you doubting your abilities?”

“Well, you picked me up to get cheeseburgers. I’m assuming you are either about to tell me that it was so bad that I should please not under no circumstances ever do this again or it was so fucking life changing that you’re begging me to start sooner. One of the two.”

Stephen sighed.

“Unbe-fucking-lievable.”

“I was good then.”

“Point is that I really like you.”

“So I was brilliant.”

“Yes. You were astounding. I have the feeling that you are the key for me to break out of this.”

“Okay, sarcasm aside-“

“No. I mean it. I think you are the solution to this problem.”

“O-kay. What do I do?”

“I don’t know. Would you like to spend the day with me? Like- I don’t know, I feel so drawn to you. It’s stupid.”

“A date?”

“Call it whatever you want.”

“I want to call it a date. Where are we going?”

“Hospital.”

“Hospital? Why?”

“Because there are some kids there who love good stories.”

“You- _YOU_ work with kids? _You_ of all doctors? Didn’t _you_ call a condom a gift from heaven before?”

“Didn’t _you_ call weapons the greatest invention on earth before?”

“Okay. Point taken.”

Stephen held in front of the hospital shortly after. He smiled at the other man and got out with him.

“We’ll surprise them.”

Basically as soon as they entered, all eyes were on them. But they were used to it. Both of them.

“See?”

He pointed to a hallway full of playing children. Christine just finished a story as she looked at the two men with wide eyes and an open jaw. The kids turned and freaked out to say the least.

“Ironman!”

Tony walked towards them with a friendly nod.

“Yes, that’s me.”

Chris absentmindedly shook the billionaire’s hand.

“I’m-“

“Doctor Christine Palmer. Yeah, I’ve seen your gorgeous face before. Doctor Strange and I met up and I thought why not join him for the day. I work with you guys all the time basically. I bring patients in here that I think are destined to die but you and the good doc over there somehow fix them. It’s a pleasure getting a look at this.”

While they were talking, Stephen kneeled down in front of Molly.

“Don’t you want to play with the others?”

“I think they don’t like me. I always cough when I get out of breath.”

“I know. But they all have a little something about themselves. Would you join me? I’d love to play with you.”

She smiled widely and nodded. The young girl eagerly took Stephen’s hand and followed him.

“Hey, Mister Ironman. Would you like to play too?”, he asked with Molly holding tightly onto his hand.

“Yeah, sure.”

They turned to the group of still overwhelmed young patients.

“Alright”, Stephen said, “who wants to be saved by Ironman?”

They all quickly jumped forward.

“Wanna hear a story?”

The excitement brought tears into Christine’s eyes. This whole thing was a fucking hallucination. It had to be. Stephen and Tony meeting up. Stephen with kids. Stephen and Tony with kids. What?!

“Alright. So- Tony Stark always was a very, very talented engineer. He always worked on the most difficult of things. And his favorite colors were?”

Molly giggled.

“Red and gold!”

“That is right, Molly. Red and gold. Now- in psychology we would assign red as a very aggressive color and gold as the color of success but I think he just looked at all the red carpets and his countless golden coins and thought _Why not?_ ”

Tony gave him a playful bump with his elbow.

“I’m not Scrooge McDuck.”

The kids laughed hysterically.

“No, that’s right, Scrooge McDuck is more humble.”

Another bump. And the young patients just had a blast.

“So, you’d assume as Mister Stark has so much money, he’d buy the most expensive food in America, right?”

They nodded.

“Well, I had his favorite food with him today. Cheeseburgers.”

“Don’t expose me!”

Even Christine found the two unbelievably adorable and funny.

“But he isn’t just that, right? He’s also a hero. Ironman. And he even took a young man under his wings. You might have seen Spiderman before, right?”

The clapped.

“Yes! Spidey!”

“Yeah. Mister Stark prefers Spiderboy or crime fighting spider over Spiderman because he just finds his onsie not so very manly.”

Tony shook his head in amazement. Really no one could know. This crazy story Strange had told him somehow seemed to be true. Somehow.

“Yeah, they are both great. And they are very nice people. Sometimes you read something in the newspapers that just is very much not nice. Ironman has often been said really nasty things about. But they aren’t true. He isn’t that stupid billionaire without any real talent. That’s horrible to hear for everyone who is accused of these things. But you, the wonderful children, must know better, right? He’s so much fun. For instance, Ironman really likes to dance to Back in Black. Do you kids know that song?”

The children immediately played invisible guitars and drums and jumped around a bit.

“Yes! Exactly like that. Isn’t that cool? You can have such a good time with him.”

Tony just smiled. At how lively Stephen told that story and how very much into it the kids were. He had no idea of who this man truly was but somehow the other read him like an open book. And he didn’t mind at all. Who would mind that?

“Who of you likes to read books and stories?”, the doctor lifted his hand up with everyone else. Christine and Tony played along as well.

“Cool. I know that he likes it”, Strange pointed at Tony.

“Because he doesn’t just like physics, he also likes history and literature. Have you ever heard of John Keats? I haven’t honestly before I met Mister Stark. And I understand why he likes that guy. But yeah, the real awesome thing is that the dude can fly around and is basically a next level Optimus Prime cosplay.”

All the children were so joyful and happy and just in a good place right now. Meeting their hero. Realizing how normal he was behind the suit.

“Let them fly, Sir.”

Stephen picked Molly up and gave her to Tony who turned with her.

“Oh, yes. Please hold on, Miss. This will be a quick flight.”

She laughed so hard as Tony jogged with her through the hallway, holding her protectively in his arms. The others of course demanded the same. After everyone had their private flight with the mighty Ironman, Tony returned to stand by Stephen’s side.

“You do this a lot?”

“No. But I thought I’d force you.”

“Basta-“

“Language”, Christine interfered.

“I’m sorry, did you just say language? You? Tony, she knows words that we both would be shocked to hear in any given situation.”

The young woman turned her eyes.

“Pi- I mean- Go away.”

Both Stephen and Tony raised an eyebrow at that.

“Oh, get a room, you two.”

Chris turned around to the kids and hushed the visitors away. The children laughed and waved as they left.

“That was- awesome. For real. I like kids. Contrary to popular beliefs.”

“I could see that. I’m just gonna quickly check on something, yeah?”

Stark nodded and gestured for him to continue. Strange knocked on Maria’s door and got in, he sent a little prayer with her and told her she would be alright. Tony watched with loving eyes as Stephen took the time to say hi to each of his patients before coming back.

“I thought you were a bit different. I don’t know. More of an asshole.”

“Language.”

“Oh, come on. Don’t do this to me.”

“I want to show you something. Please.”

Tony nodded and followed Stephen back into the car. He looked out of the window as Strange followed the road he’d taken once before. To the little place somewhere in nowhere.

“I asked you one night if you preferred the countryside or the city. You told me that you’d go anywhere I am.”

“I stand by that.”

“You also said you preferred a nice walk over a fancy dinner on the first date.”

“Did I also say anything about screaming kids?”

“I just added that in. To make it special.”

“Okay. Stephen- what are you doing? Because I’m not getting the sex vibes, I’m getting the feeling vibes and I want you to be aware of that.”

“Yeah. Come on.”

They got out and walked next to the river, following where it led them. After a while of not saying a word and feeling how they connected on a level way above words, Tony sheepishly took Stephen’s hand. The doctor intervened their fingers and smiled, not turning his head though. The other pulled the doctor closer carefully and put his arm around his waist. It felt so damn natural already.

“How is this possible? I literally feel like I know you, all of you. But I've hardly have ever spoken to you.”

“I know. I’m- not a specialist in feelings.”

“No shit, Sherlock.”

Strange smiled at the other man and sighed.

“I don’t want to go to the party.”

“Your award-“

“Doesn’t matter to me. At all.”

“Why?”, Tony asked with a clear frown.

“Because the award doesn’t matter. The lives my technique will save matters. The changes in medicine. But not some stupid award given out by rich people.”

“That’s probably one of the nicest things I’ve ever heard. And I’m serious.”

A few raindrops started falling down as they stopped.

“We should leave. That’s the sign.”

“Yeah. You’re right.”

They turned around and almost jogged to the car, never letting go. As they finally reached it again, the two men were dripping.

“Oh god. That was not planned.”

“You look damn sexy though with your hair hanging over your eyes like an emo boy form 2004.”

“Shut up”, Stephen chuckled.

He drove Tony to the mansion where some guests were already waiting.

“Can you drive a few more meters? There’s a back entrance. But don’t tell anyone.”

“Did you just tell me that secret entrance existed after knowing me for a few hours?”

“Fingerprint scan.”

“I’m a doctor, Tony. I’m gonna find your fingerprint _somewhere_.”

“Point taken”, the billionaire chuckled and got out once they reached their destination.

“Okay. Please come later. Please.”

“I will. I can’t put in all of this effort to then not be there.”

Stephen drove off with a wide smile. He bothered less and less about his perfect bloody suit each time he attended this party. The doctor quickly called Christine's number.

“Stephen?”

“Yeah, hi. Are you dressed already?”

“Uhm- semi. Why?”

“Don’t bother to bury your face in makeup and keep your hair the way you like it. Because I want them to see how gorgeous you are. Not some plastic doll.”

“What’s going on? What was that today? With the kids? I’m confused, Stephen.”

“Me too. But please, just be yourself.”

He ended the call and picked Christine up just in time for their song. She was even more reckless this time. Hitting all the wrong notes. And Stephen loved every second of it. Red carpet, wine, seeing Tony again, having an actual fun conversation, award, music, dancing people. So far so good.

“Do you want to dance?”, He asked Chris.

“Yeah, sure!”

Tony joined them as all three of them rocked the dance floor. After a while, more and more guests left and they all got more and more tired. When Christine yawned ten times in one minute, Stephen told her that he’d drive her home.

“I’ll- be back? In a few?”, he whispered towards Stark who nodded.

“Please.”

Stephen drove his colleague and friend to her flat and even walked her to the door. She gave him a small kiss onto the cheek and promised not to come to work tomorrow. He chuckled and drove back to the mansion. As he arrived, all guests were gone and Tony was waiting for him in the middle of the room.

“Wanna dance?”, the billionaire asked.

He pressed a button to which a slow song started playing. Tony moved forward and lovingly pulled Stephen towards him, resting his hands on the doctor’s hips.

“You’re something else, you know that?”

He nodded.

“Yeah, I’ve been informed by you that I’m a bit strange.”

“That is very true.”

Tony slowly pulled Stephen closer until they were basically sharing one body. He breathed in the other’s scent and smiled. Stephen felt so right in his arms. All about the doctor did. As the last notes of the song _You are the Reason_ died down, they stayed in their position a bit longer until Tony pulled away slowly.

“You need some rest. And me too.”

The man took Stephen’s hand and led him to the bedroom, carefully unbuttoning the other’s shirt. He took off his own as well and put them both neatly onto two hangers.

“Give me your trousers?”

Stephen got out of them and handed them to the billionaire who did the same with those as well. Then he pulled the duvet back and got into the bed, patting the side next to him.

“Come here?”

Strange smiled and got in, being pulled into Tony’s arms immediately.

“I’m here, Stephen.”

“What are you doing?”

“Holding you.”

“You don’t- Like- You know.”

“You’re something more to me than sex. I just- I just have the longing to hold you.”

“Why?”

Tony shrugged and just lay down with Stephen, turning off the bedside lamp. As the doctor drifted off, he could hear Tony whisper into his ear.

“Because I love you.”


	17. February 3rd

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And he found it! Now we start the journey of our couple to find their ways. Tony and Stephen will have their character development. Hello dominant Stark. You will have your struggles with your bratty bottom as you like to see him. Bless them. <3

Stephen turned his head to the side as the sun irritated his eyes. He wasn’t ready to start again. Then the doctor felt a small pressure on his temple and a breath on his skin. He made a sound between content and disagreement as he lay his hand onto his chest to remove the Eye of Agomatto but he just felt his bare skin under his fingertips.

“Hey, Stephanie.”

Strange frowned and opened his eyes reluctantly just to rip them fully open a moment later. He quickly looked around. Not his bed, not his floor, not the color of his walls, not his furniture-

“Tony? Why are you still here?”

“It’s my house”, the billionaire smiled softly. “And you said you didn’t want me to go, so I didn’t go.”

“What day is it?”

Stephen sat up in the bed, looking at the other man desperately.

“What day, Tony? The date.”

“13th of February. Hey, calm down.”

“Calm. Down? Oh my God, Tony-“

He pulled the other into an emotional hug.

“You don’t understand. It’s tomorrow. Today. Today is tomorrow.”

“It- yes. I guess you’re right. Are you okay?”

“Am I okay? Jesus Christ. Thank you. Thank you, whatever you did or said saved me.”

“Yeah. Of course, yeah. I’m awesome.”

Tony caressed Stephen’s back until his hand moved up to his cheek, drawing circles onto the other’s cheekbone with his thumb.

“Come here.”

He pulled Strange forward slightly to give him a kiss. The billionaire nibbled slightly on Stephen’s lip and moved down to kiss his jaw. He put his other hand onto the doctor’s chest and made him lay back down as Tony moved on top of him.

“It should be illegal to have those cheekbones. I could cut myself on those.”

“I always thought you’d enjoy that. You are a bit kinky, aren’t you?”

“Do you want to find out? I usually take good care of my toys.”

Strange turned his eyes and sighed.

“If I was just one of your toys, it’d probably be February 2nd right now.”

“Smart boy. Well, maybe you’re now my favorite toy.”

He put both his hands on Stephen’s thighs and spread them apart a bit to fit properly in between.

“None of my toys have ever complained about it. I am a considerate man.”

“So you really are a playboy asshole?”

“Oh, no. No, no, no, I’m not an asshole as long as my playthings know how to behave.”

“You made a different impression yesterday.”

“You made a very submissive and needy impression yesterday. You made an overall love deprived impression. And I am open to change that. If you are open to behave.”

Stephen looked at the other man with widely blown pupils.

“What?”

“You always have everything under your control. You never trust other’s to lead you. I am not a man to take orders. I give orders. It’s about trust and devotion. And now open your mouth.”

The doctor sunk further into the pillow and almost automatically obeyed. He felt the billionaire’s thumb circling his somewhat dry lips. Once his mouth was slightly open, Tony put his finger inside. “Suck.”

Stephen felt a weird tingling sensation. He did as told until Stark removed his finger again and traced his lips more.

“This isn’t just about sex. It is not just that. It is about the trust you put into me. And you are doing great.”

He pressed a kiss onto Strange’s forehead.

“And don’t pretend you don’t like it. Because your eyes tell a different story.”

“I am an independent man. You won’t change that.”

“I will only change it when I please to change it. I like my partners independent. I want you to have your own life.”

“Yeah, I know. You told me that before.”

“When?”

“February 2nd. One of the February 2nds.”

“Fair. Then you know that I like to take care of my lover. And that I can be dominant in a relationship. With you it is equally as intriguing as it was with Potts. Because you both have the ego to speak up against me. She very much so didn’t give in when I told her to. And she is a great friend but I’m not following in a relationship. I lead in a relationship.”

“We had a day of eating cheeseburgers and walking through the rain before dancing as a trio with the woman you were convinced was my girlfriend before we talked and then falling asleep. You’re calling it a relationship based on that?”

“No, I’m calling it a relationship based on the fact that I didn’t fuck you against the wall last night. And that you desperately held me the entire time you slept. And that you appear so overly confident that there must be so much tragedy inside of you and I have the desperate urge to fix you. That’s what I’m basing it on.”

Strange swallowed hard.

“And for you to help me-“

“You need to give up control. Yes. Because you think you have power over everything in your life. And truly, you’re just lost. Terrified. And I don’t know why but I’ve never seen anyone so desperate in their sleep. Your subconscious mind is so deprived of all love that it hurts even me.”

Stephen nodded.

“And now?”

“Now I’m going to work on my new suit. And you can decide whether you want to collect some clothes and make yourself at home or if you want to leave. Because you have your life to live. I’m not going to make you dance around me 24/7. I want you to, as I said, live your own life. I’m gladly spending time with you but we both have greater responsibilities.”

Tony gave Stephen a quick kiss and got up to fetch some clothes and disappear in the bathroom. The doctor nodded to himself and got up, gathering his clothes. He looked at his phone and unlocked it. Three missed calls. Christine. He sighed and dialed her number. After a few seconds, the doctor picked up.

“Stephen?”

“Yeah, hey. You called?”

“Yes! Yeah, I wanted to check in on you. How was it?”

“Amazing. It was great. Fantastic.”

“Do I want to know? Is he kinky? Does he make up in dick what he lacks in size?”

“We- cuddled. And then fell asleep in each other’s arms.”

There was silence.

“Christine?”

“I think I’m gonna cry. That’s the cutest shit ever. Oh my God. I love you two already. I ship it. I ship it so hard. I’m sorry. Oh God.”

“Okay”, he sighed and massaged his temple. “You are a sixteen-year-old right now.”

“No. You are another human being right now. What now?”

“I’m going to get a few clothes form my flat and bring them here.”

“You’re moving in together?!”

“I’ll spend time here. Calm down.”

“Calm. Down? No. I’ll see you. Move with protection.”

“Chris!”

“I’m just saying!”

“Bye, idiot.”

“Bye, bottom.”

“Rude.”

He hung up with a smile. Bless her. He decided to call Josh as always as well. He always did this whenever he won something.

“Hello?”

“Dad?”

“Stephen! Hey, how’d it go? Did you survive?”

“Yes. Yeah, I did.”

“You sound- clam.”

“I know. I know, listen, I want you to know that I love you, yeah? I do.”

“I love you too”, the older doctor chuckled out. “It’s good to hear that, Stephen. You are in a good mood since yesterday, aren’t you? It suits you.”

“Yeah- I just need to tell you more often. How amazing you are. And- Josh, I saw a couple of very influential people yesterday. And Tony has their numbers. Would you be interested in teaching? At a med school?”

“I- Seriously?”, the man asked in shock.

“Yes! Yeah, I- I would love to!”

“Great. I would love for other young people to be taught by you. You helped me so much. I appreciate it, yeah? Always will. I always will know where I came from.”

“I’m proud of you, Stephen. Take care, yeah? I love you.”

“I love you too, dad. See you.”

He hung up with a very good feeling.

“Hey", Tony smiled at him.

“Hey.”

“You can shower if you want. And I got you a new toothbrush out. Just use my deodorant and towels and all. Feel at home. It kind of is now.”

The billionaire winked and walked to the door.

“I’m in my lab. Stay as long as you want. If you come back, just give me a quick call. My AI will let you in. I’ll program it as soon as I’m down there. Take care.”

Stark gave him a kiss onto his forehead and walked out without looking back one more time.

“Y-yeah.”


	18. Thanks for texting, Stephanie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some meomories. I don't think it is a trigger but just a general WARNING for some old memories. You never know what people are sensitive to and I can only say about myself that I get triggered by the weirdest things. But here we go. I find it quite a cute chapter. And don't worry, I'll keep updating the story. I just have a lot of work to do from Monday to Friday and had a business trip as well. So- excuse the pause between chapters. But they are coming, don't worry. 
> 
> If you enjoyed it, LEAVE A COMMENT!

Stephen stared at the door for a while before he got up and walked out. He somehow didn’t want to leave. He was scared of leaving and then never coming back. Somehow Stephen had this weird fear. This irrational thought of just disappearing from Tony’s mind again. But eventually he reached his car and slowly drove off. Strange’s head was full of questions. Full of possibilities. He didn’t even understand at first that he’d reached his destination. The doctor sighed and got out, opened the door and walked into his flat. This weird place that he loved and dreaded at the same time.

“Hey, Stephen.”

“Oh my-“

He almost fell over when he saw a figure standing in the doorway to his bedroom.

“What are you doing here?”

“Reminding you of your destiny.”

“Oh no. Fuck no. Get out of my- How did you even get in? Oh, you know what? Don’t even answer. I don’t want your necklace, I don’t want your magic, I don’t want your power. I don’t want any of that shit. Please just leave and take that thing with you.”

The ancient one put her head to the side onto her shoulder innocently.

“I don’t think I can do that. You are chosen, Stephen. Chosen to be the Sorcerer Supreme. And I unfortunately can’t take this off your shoulders. The prophecy has chosen you ages ago.”

“No. Just no. I told you, I don’t care about your weird- whatever it is. Cult. It’ll always be a cult to me.”

“Think about it. Just think. The Eye of Agomatto isn’t mine. It belongs to you. And I will not take away what isn’t mine. But I am not forcing you to do anything.”

She put her hand onto the doctor’s shoulder and he felt a weird warmth fill his body. She smiled.

“I will always be there. Always. Whatever happens, from now on I’ll be there. To catch you when you fall. To lead the way when you ask me to. You know where to find me.”

She handed him a really gorgeous looking sling ring.

“Whenever you’re ready, Stephen."

He nodded and quietly said “Thank you. I- Yeah. I know. I’ll think about it.”

The woman smiled and created a portal.

“Goodbye, Stephen”, she said as she stepped through and disappeared as quickly as she got there.

Strange shook his head and looked at the piece of metal she had given him. And then he thought about Donna. And where he came from. And what the sorceress had let him see and experience. And he thought about just the mere possibility of him playing a bigger part in the picture. Strange turned the piece of metal in his hand.

“I made it myself.”

“Did you?”

“Yes! Mommy gave me something called clay.”

“I know what clay is, Donna”, the boy smiled at her.

“See? You can put it on a thread and wear it as a necklace. And when you’re at university, you can always carry a piece of me around.”

The teen looked at the small craft and smiled widely. He looked at the little number engraved.

“3000. You actually learned how to write it.”

“Yeah, mom showed me. It’s a big number.”

“Yeah, a huge number.”

“It’s bigger than the distance between the moon and the earth.”

“Yeah? That’s really big, Donna. Thank you. I’ll always keep it.”

She smiled at him with her huge shining eyes and bit her lip in excitement.

“When you meet a girl that you like a lot, will I still be your angel?”

“Yeah. Yeah, I promise. How could you possibly think differently.”

“I don’t know. I just don’t want you to forget me. Promise me that you’ll never forget me.”

“Donna, I promise you with all my heart that I will never forget you. You little nuisance.”

“Hey!”

“What? It is what it is.”

“I love you.”

“I love you too, babygirl.”

He was so lost in his thoughts that the phone scared him so much that he almost let the ring fall to the ground.

“Christ-“

Stephen cleared his throat and picked up the phone.

“Hello?”

“Doctor Strange?”

“Yeah? Who is this?”

“I’m Virginia Potts but you can call me Pepper”, a young voice said politely.

“I am Mister Stark’s assistant but I just call him _pain in the butt_. You’ll probably meet me a lot more often.”

“Oh, yes. Of course. Pleasure talking to you.”

“I hope I’m not disturbing. It’s hard to know when a doctor is busy and when not.”

Stephen chuckled.

“Yeah, we are horrible when it comes to that. How can I help you?”

“Tony informed me about a shift in relations and he would gladly see you later. If that is manageable. He is currently meeting up with some of his colleagues.”

“And with colleagues you mean-“

“The Avengers.”

“Right. Of course.”

“I know. I really wasn’t a fan either. But if you need anything, you can always call me or come over. The AI already is programmed to let you into the mansion whenever you want.”

“This man doesn’t have much of a trust issue problem, does he?”

“No. Tony is someone who does things and then thinks about it. That’s why he has me.”

“How desperate were you to take this job?”

“In the beginning very. But I grew to like him a lot. Eventually love him. But I was mistaken about what love it actually was. Tony is like my best friend. And I wouldn’t trade him for anyone. But in regards of a shared love life, I saved myself a world of pain. So- Enjoy that.”

“You’re not giving me much hope there.”

“I am meant to be honest. He is- special.”

“But special is good, isn’t it?”

“Yeah. Yes, it is. You’ll have fun. Anyways, it was a pleasure and I’ll let him know that you’ll be waiting for him?”

“Yes. Of course. Sure. Thank you. Have a good day, Pepper. Goodbye.”

“Goodbye, doctor.”

Stephen hung up. He looked at his phone and saw a couple of messages. One was from Christine, wishing him a good morning. He smiled and texted her back. But then there was a text from an unknown contact. Strange opened it.

It read _Hey, Stephanie. I hope you’re okay with me giving your number to Pepper. I’ll return back home later. Take care and don’t you dare say no to my invite, Tony._

As if he could resist that. Even if Tony was still a bit of a mystery to him, he enjoyed this. His company. The feeling he got being around the man. The doctor put the phone away again and opened his drawer where he had put the Eye of Agomatto. He put the sling ring there as well and searched for the little clay necklace from Donna. He’d kept it all this time but he wasn’t sure where it was. Eventually it was discovered to be in a box with a few pictures and little mementos from his childhood and youth. The doctor had to smile and emptied the box, sitting down on the floor with it. He looked through the pictures and immediately got teary eyes.

A little picture of his mother when she was younger. One where she was pregnant with him. His dad with a horrible beard. A horrific, terrible, obnoxious slug over his upper lip. Yeah, that was his dad. Trying all the new styles whether they were good or bad. A picture they’d taken around Christmas with a toddler Stephen in front of a little humble Christmas tree. Then a bit of a time jump with a picture of his first day at school and right after one of Donna and him cuddling in bed. When his sister was smaller, she had curls everywhere. When she brushed them, they just looked like her head was electrocuted.

“Oh no.”

Stephen giggled looking at the next picture. He went from quite normal young boy to a poor teen with acne, braces and humongous glasses on his nose. The type of glasses that would weigh more than some bricks did. And the hair color.

“There’s your redhead.”

He took the picture to the side.

“Thank God for the glow up.”

A few more pictures of just his little sister inventing selfies unintentionally and then Stephen’s middleschool prom. He remembered this so vividly because he hated that day with all his heart. People. celebrating people. And a bunch of horny teenagers slow-dancing. But the picture they’d taken at home was just beautiful. With Donna waving at the camera like the Queen and Stephen standing next to her in his a bit too big suit. It was the trend back then. He didn’t judge himself for that. What he did judge himself for was the middle part in his hair. God.

Then a picture he stared at for a bit longer. He had to put it away with a headshake. Stephen loved Halloween. It had just become a big deal in his neighborhood a few years prior and He offered to take Donna trick or treating because she was way too young to go alone. All that was fine. But what broke his heart was that Donna forced him into a costume as well because otherwise the ghosts would know he’s just a human and haunt him if they got him. So she gave him a magic wand and a blue cape with stars, making him a magician. So magician Stephen went out with angel Donna to protect her. And she looked even more innocent in her white tutu and the feathery wings. And here they were again. Angel Donna and sorcerer Stephen. Except now she was the one keeping him safe when he was alone in the dark streets at night. Wandering around.

With teary eyes he put the pictures back into the box and put on his little necklace from Donna. It had cracks all over and was crumbling a bit by now but that didn’t matter. It was symbolic. And weirdly enough he instantly felt his Donna with him again.

“I’m here”, Stephen heard in his head.

“I’m here, hold on. I sent you someone. To take care of you.”

“I know”, he mumbled to himself.

“Thank you”, the doctor mumbled to himself.

“Trust him. You can trust him I’m here.”

The man opened his eyes again, not even realizing they had been closed in the first place. He looked around for any evidence of his sister but of course, once again, he was alone. Completely. Without anyone.

So the doctor took his phone again and typed _Hey, Optimus. Thank you, yeah. Pepper has already called. Please be careful with whatever superhero stuff you’re up to. I miss you honestly. Thanks for texting, Stephanie._


	19. A decision to trust

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING for some male on male action. Incredibly CUTE male on male action. Love. Pure love and care. LITTLE TALK ABOUT THE RAPE BUT LITERALLY JUST FOUR OR FIVE SENTENCES.
> 
> For everyone who wanted Ironstrange! ;)

After a ton of arguing about how to proceed as a team, Tony's had enough.

"Listen, Steve, I respect all this but we have certain values. And we can't back down. Backing down is weakness."

Natasha looked at him and nodded.

"I have to side with Tony. Of course we don't know about this- thing. But when it strikes, we don't even have another option. We are the protectors of these civilians out there and our job is to fight. And I definitely will."

Stark looked at the woman with a smile.

"How about the rest?"

Bruce and Clint looked at each other before the doctor sighed.

"Yeah, we don't have a choice. As one of the more or less normal guys, I have to say that we will have to do a lot of research but we can't just back off. That's not our thing."

"Maybe there is people that could help us?", Natasha added.

"There for sure is things between the earth and a bigger universe that we can't understand now", Thor said.

"What do you mean?"

Tony looked at him with a frown.

"I just think that we don't yet have everything explored. I am a god, you humans didn't believe in that for the longest time. Why shouldn't there be a greater universe of sorcery and magic?"

"I'm sorry Shakespeare, but the whole Harry Potter thing sounds a bit off to me. I don't want to work with Legolas as well. You and your wonderful brother are enough in my opinion. I really have no intention of dealing with Merlin too."

Steve had crossed his arms at first but just sighed and nodded.

"But they are right, Stark. They are right. There must be something more. Look- I mean- There is no way to explain this stuff without using the term _magic_."

Ironman nodded and looked at his watch.

"Well, yes. You're right. But that's a discussion for another meeting."

"You having plans?", Natasha asked with a grin.

"Maybe", Tony nodded with a wink.

"Anyways, I'm glad we are on the same team."

Rogers extended his hand to Tony who smiled sincerely at him and shook it.

"Yeah, me too. Alright, laters."

The billionaire got into his jacket which made Black Widow let out a content breath.

"Lucky girl."

"I'll make sure to tell her."

"What's her name?"

"Stephanie."

Stark chuckled to himself and left the meeting, getting into his car. He knew Stephen's address and had no trouble finding his flat. He checked his appearance in the mirror of his car one last time before ringing the bell. Stephen didn't take long to open the door. And he looked stunningly relaxed. In a lazily buttoned and nicely fitting black shirt and a nice pair of jeans. The engineer smirked.

"Darling. I am overwhelmed with joy. It's good seeing you."

He pressed a soft kiss onto Stephen's cheek.

"Thank you. Where did you think about going?"

"Oh, anywhere really. I wouldn't say no to some food. I know a really good Italian restaurant that is actually up my alley."

"So there is no pizza with pineapple, Carbonara sauce without cream and pasta for starters?"

"Did I mention that already?"

"First of all, I might be American but I can appreciate proper Italian food that isn't butchered by this Nation. And secondly- Yeah, you told me about this on February 2nd. One of them."

"Did I talk about it during sex?"

"It was an interesting foreplay."

"Christ, I really hope I'll make our first time better than that", he chuckled.

"Ready to go?"

The doctor nodded and accepted the arm Tony was offering. The billionaire opened the car door for him and got into the car as well.

"What did you do all day?", Stark asked as he started the car.

"Oh. Uhm. Not much. I looked through a box of old memories."

"Ah, was it fun?", the other smiled at him.

"In a way. And in a way it wasn't."

"Why?"

"I found a lot of pictures of my sister."

Tony turned his head to him sympathetically and nodded.

"She isn't with us anymore?"

"No. No, Donna died as a child."

"I'm sorry."

"Yeah, I don't have any family left. Do you?"

"No. No, not really. Well, I consider other people my family now. But my mom and dad were- They died when I was eighteen. But I really only was close with my mother."

"I'm sorry you lost them."

"It's fine. Really. I got to deal with it being supported by a lot of people. And I don't live in the past a lot anymore. I am alive. And I got to live my life without sorrow all the time. There is more to life than missing the people who aren't in it anymore. One day we all leave. And we have a choice to live life as it comes as long as we can or to just spend our entire existence thinking about death and possibilities. I chose life. And I'm happy I did."

"Yeah. I never- looked at it that way."

"I can see that. Don't get me wrong but you are depression on two legs. You never seem really truly happy. Always in that head of yours."

"Well, I didn't have many people supporting me. I had one. Later on two."

"Who was that?"

"A doctor I'm working with. Josh Slippery."

"Ah, yeah! I heard of him. Good man honestly. Helped a lot of the victims I brought in."

"Yeah, he's amazing. Helped me through the worst. Later Christine. Who you know already."

"I figured you two had your past together."

"A strong friendship, yes. I don't know how she keeps up with me."

"Same here. I just don't know how Pepper handles my bullshit."

Strange smiled at his date.

"Well, I understand her."

Tony was letting out an adorable small laugh.

"You're actually very cute when you are like this. And I promise to help you however I can. Add me to the list of people helping you, yeah? Because that's my intention. I don't want you to feel bad or anything. I actually am very serious when I say I care for you on a higher level. And I didn't choose that. It just- happened."

Stark parked the car and got out, opening the door for Stephen again. He closed the door again and gestured to the restaurant.

"Welcome to heaven where all your Italian dreams become a reality."

Tony once again offered Stephen his arm and went to the entrance with him where an obviously familiar man opened for them.

"Tony! Come in", he said with a heavy accent.

"Of course, how could I go a week without your food? Stephen, this is Mario. I met him a few years ago on a mission where I got help from him actually. Well- from some of his relatives."

"Oh", Stephen said as it clicked in his head. "OH."

"Yeah", the billionaire shrugged with a grin.

"And Mario, this is doctor Stephen Strange, my date. But you can call him Stephanie."

"It is lovely meeting you, doctor."

"Likewise."

"I'll show you two to your table."

Mario brought them to a truly nice spot in the restaurant. They had a view over the rest of the room that was filled with beautiful art and had a gorgeous atmosphere. It was all dimly lit and overall the definition of _romantic_. The Italian put a candle on the table and lit it.

"More romantic. Anything you'd like to drink?"

"Yes. Would you please bring us a bottle of my usual red wine?"

He turned to Stephen.

"It's very good. You'll love it."

Mario smiled and nodded.

"Of course."

Once he was gone to get the bottle, Tony reached over the table and took Stephen's hand.

"Life sometimes changes. Dramatically. From one moment to the other. I am asking you for one thing and that thing is for you to give me a chance to show you the good sides. And that you are cared for. And loved. You are important, yeah? You matter."

"I don't know why you are so nice to me honestly. I really don't."

"Because there will always be people who don't need a reason to be nice. I have a slight hero complex and you fit my loot scheme."

"Oh, how romantic", the doctor turned his eyes lovingly.

"Will you laugh about anything that I tell you that is very serious to me but might just be insane to you?"

"No. You have my word. I honestly want you to just talk. And I'd never laugh about that stuff. Trauma is a bitch. And the bitch is hunting you down."

"Yeah. Well- My sister- Donna sometimes comes to me. In form of hallucinations."

Stark nodded seriously.

"She told me that she'd sent me someone to take care of me. And- I don't know."

"Are you telling me that she said I would take care of you? Because if she did, I will definitely not disappoint her. I promise. Stephen, just relax for once in your life. Give me the control over it. Let me dominate this thing. Let me."

Stephen got shivers at the change in his date's voice. He sounded so caring and loving and serious and at the same time so damn intriguing and intimidating.

"I am trying."

"Good. I can see. You are subconsciously enjoying it at the moment. Your little heart beat way faster when I protectively offered you my arm or held the door for you or even now that I'm holding your hand. All you want is to be protected and loved. You're the most humble person I know."

Mario returned with the wine and filled two glasses, placing the bottle in an ice cooler.

"Thank you. Can you bring us your personal favorites? The two best dishes? Because I never can decide on what I want from you. Your food is way too good, buddy."

The man laughed and nodded.

"Of course."

They talked a lot. About everything. Tony learned a bit more about Stephen and his background. Not all. And he knew it. He knew that Stephen wouldn't open up this quickly. But he also knew that even the smallest baby-steps were a huge success. Because they showed trust. And the will to keep this going. Mario brought the food a few minutes later and it looked damn good. Tony placed both plates in the middle of the table and they shared. He felt like a teenager but he actually fairly often did. And it was obvious that the doctor needed this too. After they were done, the billionaire payed the bill with a more than generous tipping and brought Stephen back to the car. It had got dark outside as the evening had passed so very quickly.

"Have you thought about my offer? Of moving some of your stuff to my place?"

"Yeah. Yeah, I actually have. Very quickly because the decision wasn't that hard."

"Oh?", Tony smiled at him.

"And is the decision a positive one for me?"

"No. I fear it isn't. Because you will have to share from now on."

Stark let out a breath of relief.

"Don't scare me like that, Stephanie. I thought you'd say no for a second."

He laughed and turned on the light, driving the car back to Stephen's place.

"You packed already?"

"Am I that predictable?"

"No, I just hoped so."

"Yeah, I have. I have packed the stuff I want to bring."

"Is it in your bedroom?"

The doctor nodded innocently.

"I'm gonna get it. You stay here."

Tony turned on the heating a bit, so Stephen would stay warm. The younger nodded and handed Stark the key to his apartment.

"Thank you. I'll be right back. Don't you move."

They shared a quick laugh before Tony jogged to the entrance, got the stuff and came back, putting on the backseats.

"Alright", he said as he sat back down.

"Time to go home. We are too old for this shit. To stay out all night."

"We aren't that old."

"I am a bit older than you, Mister."

"Doctor."

The billionaire laughed.

"Oh, of course. You of course are right."

He drove to the mansion carefully, taking Stephen's stuff as soon as they arrived.

"Friday, open the door for us please."

"Yes, boss. Welcome home."

The AI opened the entrance immediately and let them in.

"That's- handy. But also fucking scary."

"She's my girl. She wouldn't hurt me. She could actually but she doesn't because i praise her a lot and am a good boss. Right, Fri?"

"That is correct, boss."

"Okay, that's just frightening to me, I don't know."

Stark chuckled and nodded.

"You'll love her. I'm sure."

They eventually ended up on the couch, cuddled up to each other. Tony had both his arms around the other man, kissing his forehead. He had started caressing Stephen's arm a few minutes ago and felt how the doctor calmed down a bit more by the second. It was crazy how he just let go when he was with the billionaire.

"You can sleep if you want", he whispered into Stephen's ear.

"No, it's okay. I am just- Sorry, I don't mean to be so quiet but you're so damn relaxing."

"That's wonderful. Really, Stephen. I am serious. You need this. A lot."

"I know. Thank you. I- Thank you."

"For falling in love? Didn't have much of a choice."

Strange looked up and searched Tony's eyes for any doubt. They were shimmering in the dim light of the candles they had lit in the living room. But he didn't find any. Just honesty and devotion.

"What do you need? Tell me."

"I- don't know."

"Good."

Tony leaned down and gently kissed Stephen's lips. He moved up and down his arm still, drawing little circles onto his shoulder with his thumb every single time he reached it. After some shy kisses, they got a bit deeper. A bit more desperate. A bit more wanting. Stark moved his hand from Stephen's arm to his chest and eventually slipped it under his shirt.

"I'm gonna show you your new bathroom. Relax a bit and then I'll show you our bedroom, okay?"

The doctor nodded and got up. Tony followed and took his hand instantly as he brought him to his very own bathroom. It was gorgeous, big and almost a private spa.

"I hope you'll get to relax. Use everything here, it is all yours. When you're done, just come to the room on the other side."

He pointed at a huge door.

"That's my actual bedroom. Not the one I bring guests after parties."

The billionaire smiled and disappeared behind the door. Stephen took his time exploring the new area a bit and showered. But the big bathtub was definitely noted and stored in the back of his mind. It'd come into use another time. The doctor dried off, slipped into a really nice shirt and some comfortable sweatpants, got ready and knocked on the other door, sheepishly entering. Stark smiled in adoration.

"Hey, darling."

He got out of the bed where he was resting on with his hair still a bit wet. He'd taken a shower in the bathroom connected to the bedroom.

"Feeling good?"

He nodded and quickly kissed the other, taking him a bit off guard but Stark definitely didn't complain. He joined in eagerly with his hands all over the other again.

"Come on and lay down."

Strange nodded and followed the order. The bed was so damn soft and smelled like roses. And a bit of Tony as well. A good mixture.

"Is it okay if I touch you?", the engineer asked and after a quick nod, he stripped off Stephen's shirt again.

The doctor shivered immediately and did the same with Tony's as well. The man kissed down the doctors jaw and neck, sucking a bit on a very sensitive spot which made Stephen bite his lip. Tony proceeded by moving down to his chest, licking over his nipple teasingly. The cold air that hit the wet spot made them erect even more. Tony smiled and kept going further down. His hands moved over the rim of Stephen's trousers.

"Just enjoy it. You don't have to do anything. Let me take care of you."

Only that thought was enough for Stephen to close his eyes and nod in consent. Tony didn't need anything else to move the trousers down, teasing Stephen with his hand moving over his pants. The doctor's breaths quickened as the other got up to remove his own trousers and pants. He couldn't help but look. Tony was brilliant. Perfect. Gorgeous.

"Do I fit your picture of the perfect future husband?", Stark asked with adoration and a small smirk.

Stephen couldn't say much. He was lost in situations like these. Between trauma and need. Not being sure and being so damn certain. Wanting it all and despising every aspect of this.

"Stop thinking. Hey", Tony quietly and reassuringly said as he caressed through the other's hair, laying next to him.

"I'll take care of you."

Tony moved his hand to Stephen's pants and pulled them down next, leaving them both naked and clearly interested. Very interested. Leaking with interest.

"I've got you, baby."

The man reached for the bedside drawer and pulled out some body oil and lube.

"Turn around", he ordered.

"What?"

"Turn. Trust me and turn."

Stephen swallowed hard but did as Tony said and turned to lay on his belly. He had his eyes shut tightly a bit unnerved to think about the possibilities to follow. He felt panic raising a bit and his muscles clenching up a bit. He didn't want it to happen again. Not that. Not like it did before- Not this. Just as he wanted to turn and tell Tony that he couldn't take it like this, he felt two oiled up, reassuring hands on his shoulders, moving over them elegantly.

"I told you I'd take care of you. Stop cramping up. Let go."

His hands moved down under Stephen's shoulder blades and down his spine, the billionaire's thumbs pressing against it a bit. Strange let out a small sigh as he fully sunk into the bed again, relaxing quickly.

"Why are you thinking I would take advantage of you like this? I will dominate you. That doesn't mean I will hurt you. I will order you but that doesn't mean that my orders can't be valid for your enjoyment."

Tony was testing him. Stephen understood that. Tony was testing Stephen's boundaries and his fears. His possible traumas.

"I was younger", he quietly said.

"Did it happen often?"

"Couple of times. But one time was the worst. Was the day my sister left."

Tony nodded as his hands still moved over the other's back indifferently.

"Did you sue him?"

"It was more people. And- no."

Stark's hands stopped for a second but quickly started doing their thing again.

"Safe word. Okay? I'm insisting on a safe word. _Red_. Red means stop, got it?"

Strange nodded.

"What's the word?"

"Red."

"Good. I'm not like them, you know that, right?"

He nodded eagerly which made Tony smile sadly.

"I'm glad you think so well of me. In that case, you can trust my orders, can't you?"

Another nod.

"Turn around again."

Stephen did and in the meantime, Tony was pulling on his condom and some lube.

"Just lay down comfortably. You're doing great."

The praises did wonders. Tony had noticed that throughout the evening. Stephen needed a lot of reassurance. Constant feedback and reminders that he did well. That he wasn't doing anything wrong. That he wouldn't get punished or anything. Tony took his time, massaging his lover's body properly. He loved how Stephen melted under his strong hands. After a while, he teasingly moved his hand onto the other's thighs, drawing circles with his thumbs again. Only when the doctor was fully in the right mindset did Tony lube up his fingers and put the first one in. He moved incredibly slowly and carefully, listening to all of Stephen's breaths, looking at every reaction, studying his body. He would understand a safe word, even if it was not said out loud. Once Stephen was prepared enough, the billionaire moved up, kissing him passionately for a while, still lazily moving his fingers. 

"Are you okay? Are you ready?"

"Yes."

"Good. Do you want to stay like this?"

He nodded.

"Me too. I want to see your face."

The engineer cupped one of Stephen's cheeks and shortly after pushed incredibly carefully, constantly studying the doctor's face. But all it was was pure pleasure. Not just physically, also mentally. It looked like a humongous burden had fallen of his shoulders.

"You're doing so well, darling. God, you feel good, you're so gorgeous", Tony said with a breathy voice as he started moving easily.

They kissed again immediately as the billionaire sped up. Their fingers were intervened and rested over Stephen's head. Tony felt the moment where his lover lost himself completely, giving all he had to him. It felt incredible knowing how much pleasure he was giving Stephen like this. How words could do that to such a broken person. Tony's mouth explored every single area of the doctor's body he could reach while moving quickly. He was out of breath soon, angling Stephen a bit differently. Their hands never parted. Their mouths constantly seeked the other. They were one the entire time until Tony could feel Stephen get incredibly tight around him.

"Let go, baby. Let go, it's all good, I have you. Stephen, let it happen", he ordered and that was enough.

It pushed the doctor over the edge only seconds later and Tony followed almost immediately. He crashed next to his lover and pulled him into his arms, caressing his arm again the way he'd done it on the couch. Stephen came back to reality more and more and turned his head to Stark who didn't hesitate to kiss him. After a bit of cuddling and all the aftercare in the world that Tony could offer, he got out of the bed to get a towel and clean them. He put their clothes and the towel away and came back to bed. Stephen was shivering a bit which resulted in Tony tucking him in quickly. They kept kissing until the doctor's eyes got too heavy to stay open much longer. The billionaire smiled and caressed his cheeks, giving his forehead a kiss.

"We deserve our rest, yeah? Sleep. I'm gonna hold you. I love you, Stephen."

The doctor smiled contently.

"I love you too, Tony. Goodnight", he yawned as Tony turned off the bedside lamp and cuddled him closely.

He felt the body warmth of the other filling him with comfort as he drifted off. He made a decision this very second.

A decision to trust.


	20. Expecto patronum

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Our magical baby telling his new favorite person in the world that he's Merlin.
> 
> ALSO: I'm sorry, but I'm European as hell. Just writing "Favorite" instead of "Favourite" is so damn weird. Oh, and a flat is an apartment. Just so you know. xD No, Stephen isn't British, it's just me being used to saying that. My little Sherlock coming through... 
> 
> Enjoy!!!

"Good morning."

Stephen opened his eyes. Incredibly enough, he saw Tony Stark with a tray in his hands.

"Good- morning?"

The billionaire looked at what he was carrying and chuckled.

"No. No, don't worry, I didn't make that. My landlady made it."

"Oh", he smiled.

"I didn't know what you like but I ordered a few things", Tony chuckled.

"I don't normally have time for breakfast."

"Yeah, doctor stuff, right?"

"Yes. Yeah, I mean- I usually get up very early and come home quite late."

"You need to look after yourself. You need to rest. This is something I will make you do. You won't come to work today or tomorrow or for the next two weeks."

"What?", Stephen sat up straight immediately.

"Relax. Stephen, relax. You need a break from time to time. You have to look after yourself if you don't want to die in five years. As a doctor you should be aware."

"I have responsibilities."

"Me too."

"Like?"

"You."

Stephen looked at Tony in disbelief.

"Stop", he whispered.

"With caring about my potential future husband? I don't think so."

"Your- Okay. Time out. We had one night. You are making plans about something that hardly exists."

"I don't care. About that night. I care about the things around that night. How I feel around you. I'm not a man who believes in all this nonsense about slowly and subtly making the other kind of sort of maybe know that you possibly like them a bit more. I am a straight forward asshole and I stay that in a relationship. I know what I want and as long as I want it, I won't let it go. And that _it_ is you. I don't care about how little I know about you or what I might find out about you sometime in the future. I want to keep you and I will let you know that. I will let you feel that. I can't chain you to the bed and- well, actually I can. But metaphorically I won't force you to stay. You will just stay here out of your free will. You think that that is the case at least."

"Is that supposed to frighten me? You can't manipulate me into a relationship."

"You say that. And yet you sit in my bed that I call _ours_ now and hold a cup of my favorite tea in your hands. I think I'm doing quite well."

Strange turned his eyes but nodded.

"You're vulnerable. And you are like a baby rediscovering yourself. You need help with that."

"Right", the doctor took a sip of his tea.

"Yes. And I need this too. I need someone to take care of who will appreciate it. I save a billion butts a week and no one even thanks me. I'm just playboy Tony. Or they just see Ironman. For most people it's only the suit. But that's just bullshit. They all don't know how much work this is. How much effort. All the risks. You're a doctor, you know how people are."

"I thought I did once. But no. People aren't- Most people do appreciate you. It's just the press that doesn't."

"And the press influences them. It's simple, Stephen."

"Why are you so negative?"

"Why are you so broken?"

That took Stephen off guard.

"Because my life is shit."

"And that's why I'm negative. I have every reason to be. I am- deep in the shit. Regarding work, regarding life, regarding reputation. I have a 24/7 job by just being me."

"I'm sorry."

Stephen looked sincerely touched. Even he himself still struggled to see Stark as anything but the picture the press painted him to be. Tony was this public figure of controversies. Stark industries was a bit not good, his countless affairs and narcissism. And here they were with it all being entirely different.

"What's- You said work was not good."

"I appreciate it, Stephen. I really do. But I like you too much to pull you into this shit. Superhero stuff is always a bloody mess. We are dealing with something right now that is not explanatory to us and we just are at a loss. We don't know what the hell is going on or even who our enemies are. Even doctor Banner is- he doesn't know what the hell _they_ even are."

"What _they_ are?"

"Some weird alien breed."

"What?"

"See? That's why I want to keep you out of this. You're too precious to end up as a hostage of some slimy blue wobbly out of space guy."

"No, wait. Hold on. _Aliens_? Why aliens? Like- what makes you call them that?"

"Because they are just able to use- Nah, I won't say it."

"Why?"

"Because I sound like we are all high on drugs, playing too many computer games."

"Because?"

"Because we are talking about **MAGIC**."

Tony made an over exaggerated hand gesture.

"Okay, then I might have to help you."

"No, Stephen. I'm not trying to be funny. I mean it. They call it fucking magic. _Expecto patronum_. That's it."

"Expecto patronum?"

"God, your childhood really was non-existent, wasn't it? Harry Potter?"

"Yes, I know what it is."

"But you haven't watched the movies?"

"I read books. I don't watch movies."

"We have to talk about this relationship thing again. Why do you read when they literally do the work for you?"

"Oh, no. Not this argument."

"Yes, I actually don't understand people like you. It's so much work."

"I'll read them to you then."

Stark smiled. That was actually a really nice idea. He enjoyed spending time with him. Just this conversation brought him down from his working high a lot.

"Tony, I have to tell you something."

"It was a joke. The breaking up."

"No, not that. I- I might know what this is. A bit. In a way."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean the magic. There is a place called Kamar-Taj. I was there for a bit after I had a pretty bad car accident. Well- accident. I drove off a cliff. Destroyed my hands, destroyed my body. Learned the mystic arts of magic."

"Excuse me, once again please. I couldn't hear you through all this bullshit."

"No, I actually mean it. I am someone they call Sorcerer Supreme. I studied this with help of the ancient one and a few sorcery teachers."

"What- You-"

"I got a second chance. I kind of- was set back to this. I don't have any scars from the accident but I still have a connection to Kamar-Taj."

"And you are telling me this why exactly?"

"Because I might know how to fight these creatures."

"No. And here is where I say NO. You are not a superhero and I will not put you into danger. You heal. You mentally and physically are just not the best. And you just told me all this mess and I'm struggling to understand whether this is real or you have some serious problems."

"Please, Tony. Please."

"No."

"Why?"

"Because I love you! I can't lose you like this."

The doctor looked at Stark with big eyes. Tony's reaction was sincere. He worried.

"I love you too. And I want to help you."

The billionaire looked at Stephen for a long time of silence before sighing and lowering his head.

"I will talk to the Avengers. Then we make a decision. It's not just my game."

"Since when?", he smiled and was glad when Tony did the same.

"Eat. You need to take care of yourself. Eat and then take some time in the bathroom relaxing. I want to spend time with you. Just getting to know you."

"Do you want to come to the bathroom with me then if you want to get to know me?"

Stark chuckled.

"Yes. Yeah, I will join you. How could I say no to such a wonderful offer?"

They ate their breakfast, Stephen had his cup of tea, Tony had his ten cups of coffee and then they went to the bathroom. Tony filled the bathtub while Stephen brushed his teeth. They already were a married couple. At least they looked like one. A few minutes later, Tony stepped into the water and patted his lap for his lover who followed the invitation happily. They cuddled up, Stark holding Stephen from behind. It wasn't sexual. It was more. It was caring. Peaceful. A connection beyond their bodies. It was so relaxing in fact, that Stephen's eyes got heavy again.

"Sleep. You deserve it. I told you you were in too much distress. Look at you. You need to give yourself time. I'll look after you. Don't fight it."

Tony's voice was so damn soothing. So wonderfully melodic. It almost was a lullaby to Stephen's ears. And then from one minute to the other, all he felt were the movements of Tony's chest and eventually two strong arms picking him up. He distantly felt a towel being wrapped around him and then everything was silent again.


	21. You're my family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A few weeks later, Stephen is joining the group and Tony talking about Peter. Yes... Peter is going to join the story again.

_Three weeks later_

"Morning", Natasha said, as Tony entered the room.

She frowned slightly when she saw that he wasn't alone but brought a man with him.

"You are doctor Stephen Strange, aren't you?"

"Yes, hello. And you must be Natasha Romanoff. Pleasure meeting you."

Natasha stood up from her comfortable chair a bit unsure but with a polite smile.

"Yes, that's right. May I ask what brings you here?"

"Where are the others?", Tony interfered.

"Gonna come in a minute. You're early today. For some un-explainable reason. You're- always late."

"Yes, well, I had to get up this morning."

"What for?"

"To spend some time with Stephen before he had to go to work."

"O-kay. Sure. I'm just gonna wait for you to eventually tell me why that is the case because asking anything never gets me anywhere with you."

"You learned so much over the years, Nat."

The billionaire sat down, patting the chair next to him.

"I'm sorry- Okay, I'm just a bit lost here. Doctor, why exactly are you here?"

Before Stephen could say anything, the door opened once again and the rest of the group walked in, all looking at the doctor as if he was the messiah. 

"Oh, come on. Have you never seen a medical professional? Sit", Stark told them with annoyance.

"Not in here, no", Clint quietly remarked.

"Well, now you do. Jesus. You all were new to this group once. Don't forget who built it up."

"Fury", Steve said as he crossed his arms.

"Don't forget who built it up for real, popsicle."

"Boys, not here", Bruce interfered as he reached his hand out to Stephen.

"Big fan. Honestly."

Strange took his hand with big eyes, being a bit intimidated by the whole situation.

"Thank you-"

Tony smiled at him and gestured to Nat.

"So. Natasha Romanoff, known as Black Widow. Natasha is the competent one. You'll get along well. Next to her, the normal dude, doctor Bruce Banner. Really chill and nice guy as long as he doesn't get angry. If you see green, run. Doctor Banner is our medical specialist- or he was, now he is our _being-big-and-green_ -specialist. Steve Rogers. Once served in World War II until he was frozen and experimented on. Now he is America's butt. In all definitions of the phrase. Then we have Clint. He's just Clint. I call him _Robin Hood_. He is our archery guy. Next to him we have the God of thunder. I call him Shakespeare. Listen to him and you know why. Even though you talk horribly posh sometimes as well. But he is definitely worse. We have more people in our group but Natasha, Bruce, Steve, Clint, Thor and I kind of started this whole Avengers thing. We do have connections but it's sometimes hard to really figure out who you can trust and who might go against you. And now, everyone, this is Stephen Strange, the Sorcerer Supreme. Hear me out-"

Natasha immediately raised her hand.

"The what?"

"Sorcerer Supreme", Stephen repeated.

"I went to a place called Kamar-Taj. It's in Kathmandu, a city full of- special people. I met a woman called the ancient one and learned a few things about magic. For example portals or energy based weapons. I came in contact with a relic that's called the Eye of Agomatto and based on that, I found out who I am supposed to be to them."

"The Eye of Agomatto? What's that?", Clint asked a bit overwhelmed at what he was hearing.

And he clearly wasn't alone by the loss of words written all over the faces of the other participants.

"The Eye of Agomatto is a very powerful relic."

"With the time stone", the billionaire added.

"Excuse me? He is the owner of the time stone?", Banner asked shocked.

"Accidentally", Stephen remarked.

"I didn't choose to be any of this. But now that I am, I decided to help you. Only if you- I don't want to seem like an intruder."

"Oh, adorable"

Tony pulled out a contract from under the table and put it in front of Stephen.

"There you go. I wouldn't have brought you if you were not welcome."

Thor smiled.

"Welcome to the group." He got up and walked over to pat the doctor's shoulder.

"Thank you", he said absentmindedly as he signed the contract.

Tony nodded encouragingly as he took it back.

"You are now a member and proudly can call yourself an Avenger-"

He had to grin as he looked at Stephen's unimpressed face.

"-or you don't. Or you just call yourself the much more intimidating sounding name of _Merlin_."

Natasha sighed but had to smile as she got up too.

"I'm glad we finally found someone who is capable of helping us with this. So- in fact- magic is real then?"

Strange nodded.

"Okay. Never thought it would come this far. Anything else I should know? Have you talked to God or anything?"

"Yes, he has", Tony quickly said.

"And you have too", he added while pointing at himself offended.

"Oh god. I have had enough ego for today. See you all."

The woman left the room, quickly joined by Clint.

"I shouldn't let her drive alone. That never ends well for the other people."

Tony dismissed him with a grin.

"You can leave too, old man", he gestured at Steve.

"Didn't intend to stay", the other shook his head with a small smile and got up too.

"I'm glad you're joining the group, doctor. I sincerely am. I grew to trust our Ironman's instincts."

"Thanks, Rogers", Stark chuckled.

The blonde patted his back and followed Natasha and Clint.

"Bruce, Thor, I will need you to be reachable in case something happens again. If you have any questions, you can contact both Stephen and me. You will be the two most influential people in this. I need you to look into as much as you can. Read books, watch documentaries about Kathmandu- whatever. Just don't be clueless when I need a God and a smartass by my side."

They both looked at each other and walked to the exit.

"Count on us."

Tony turned around to look after them and let out a breath of relief.

"They are really good. I promise. I am aware that you work alone but these people are strong. So strong in their individual fields. And they are determined. They don't give up. And they have made mistakes that they learned from. All of them. Mostly Rogers. We had a rough time. A sincerely horrible time. But we both talked it out. And eventually trusted each other again. When I tell you that this group has some of the most remarkable people in it, then I mean it. I just want to reassure you that you're making the right decision. Stephen, you need someone to rely on. You can't do it all by yourself. I had to learn it and you have to learn it too. Every leader needs an army."

"That's what they are to you?"

"Some. Some of them. Nat, Bruce and Thor are way more than that. Pepper is an indirect member of this whole thing as well. She is great. And I'm thankful to have her by my side. This Fury guy, he was great too. I miss him."

"I'm sorry."

"No, it's alright. He wouldn't want it any other way. He always said that he wanted to die doing the thing he was meant to do. He wanted to die a hero and he did."

"I never knew these things about your life."

"What? That I have strong people by my side?"

"That you had a family this big."

Tony smiled warmly at him.

"You're my family."

"They are too. They are, Tony. Don't deny it. You care about them."

"Yeah, I do. Peter. Parker. The Spiderboy."

"Yes", Stephen chuckled.

"I want you to meet him. He's like- He basically is my son. And I want you to get to know him."

"Oh", Stephen breathed out a bit worriedly.

"What?"

"I- I don't know."

"He will like you."

"Why are you so sure about that?"

"Peter likes everyone I like. That boy is an angel. A literal angel."

"Okay", the doctor smiled.

"Great!"

Stark leaned back.

"Because I invited him over to meet you and he's incredibly thrilled."

"You did what?"

"I told the boy to meet my man?"

"Please tell me you didn't phrase it like that."

"He's used to it."

"Tony?"

"Fine, I told him to come and meet the new member of the Avengers."

"Better. When will he be there?"

"Two or three hours."

"Today?"

"Yeah. Why, do you have plans?"

"No-"

"Okay. Then why are you so shocked?"

"Because- that's all a bit quick."

"Do you tell your patients the same thing? Like someone with a brain tumor coming in and you're leaning against the wall, wiping sweat off of your way too perfectly shaped face and say _Oh god, that's so fast though. I couldn't even prepare. Christ, what a drama."_

"I don't sound like that."

"Then you will have so much fun with him. Pizza and board games and us casually mentioning to him that we are a bit more than friends. The boy needs another dad. He honestly does. His aunt is nice and all but she's a bit special. And I am just- me. I'm Tony Stark. Anthony Edward Stark. The only thing I'm competent in teaching that kid is to shave. And he doesn't even have a stubble. I wouldn't be surprised if he still didn't have any armpit hair. I bet he'd send me a WhatsApp message if he found a chest hair. If that boy ever talks to me about pubic hair, I'll be lost."

"How old is he?"

"Sixteen."

"I hate bringing this to you but that boy should have all the pubic hair."

"He's a fucking spider-mutant. I don't know, Stephen. Fact is, I am just as much of an idiot when it comes to raising a teenager as you are. You can't be less qualified. He asked me about a girl and how to ask her out and I told him about how often I got hit in the face for saying the wrong thing. And how often I got kicked in the _not-my-face_ area of my body for it as well. I can't help him with that shit. But I'm trying. And that's all I'm asking from you. I love you. Sincerely. You have to believe that. But that boy means the world to me. And if you don't try with him, I don't really know what to do. Because he always will be my kid. And no one will come between us."

The doctor smiled sympathetically at him.

"That's probably one of the most wonderful things you have ever said."

"That I'll kick you out if you come for my boy?"

"Yeah."

"I fucking love you. Come on."

Stark got up and took his partner's hand, leaving the building with him. They drove home quietly and contently. Tony now and then looked to his side to see Stephen look out of the window. He was clearly lost in thoughts. But that was more than fine. He deserved the daydreaming. And the billionaire took pride in how much he'd helped his boyfriend with this. How he had grounded him. And he took even more pride in the fact that he was trying to build an actual family now. That he could give Peter this. Stephen had woken a spirit in him. A spirit that wanted just one thing: To live a life like he'd always wished to have it.


	22. Nothing without all the railroads

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have some family time and some Peter time and some game time and some cuddle time. Can I just say that I love protective daddy Tony who is just dominant but in all the right ways? Not in the weird shades of Grey ways but in the "I will always be there"-ways? Gotta love him. Excuse my British ass but I had to make them talk about Sherlock. Ignore it but I had to at some point. ENJOY!

Tony waited patiently in the living room until Stephen returned. He let the man have his alone time. It was needed. Stark knew exactly what he was doing. He had the doctor exactly where he wanted to have him. And it was good for Stephen. To be taken by the hand now. To be led instead of trying to lead everything.

"You're back", Stark said without looking up.

It was weird but he could almost feel his partner by now. And he took pride in it. How well he knew him already.The billionaire turned around and winked at the other.

"And you look very nice."

"Thank you."

Stephen still got the goosebumps whenever Tony did things like that. All this predicting. And all this raspy voice shit.

"Stop that", he said lovingly.

"What? Turning you on?"

"Stop", the doctor chuckled as Stark put his arms around him and kissed his neck with a smile.

"Careful, Stephanie. One day I will listen to those stops."

"As you should."

"If you don't give consent, you just gotta say it."

"Idiot."

"What? What did you just say?"

He pushed Stephen against the wall and looked deep into his eyes.

"I might be an idiot but according to your pupils, you are definitely falling for idiocy then. Look at you. Look at how you melt. Even as you are pushed against the wall, you're not even trying to struggle or get the upper hand. That tells me a lot about your _stop_ s and _idiot_ s."

"What are you? Detective?"

"Consulting detective."

"Christ. Don't."

"Don't act like that isn't turning you on."

"That you are quoting Sherlock Holmes?"

"Yes. You get all flirty when I sound intelligent and shit."

"You sound intelligent just being a fantastic engineer. I don't need you to quote other geniuses. Wasn't Sherlock Holmes asexual?"

"Only doctor Watson can know."

"He was asexual, Tony. The man was married to his work."

"And the Watson was basically part of his work."

"You just want them to have this thing, right?"

"I want everyone to have this thing."

Just as Stephen wanted to answer, the doorbell rang.

"Oh, he is polite for once."

"What do you mean?"

"Peter. He usually just uses his spider-powers to basically break in. You make him behave."

"Oh- Of course."

Stark sighed and walked over to the door, opening it just to be jumped with a hug.

"I missed you so much, Mister Stark!"

"Yeah-", Tony hugged him back.

"It's only been two weeks or so, kid."

"Two weeks is so long. Why were you so busy?"

"Come in first of all."

The boy quickly obeyed, holding the strings of his backpack. He smiled at Stephen as soon as he saw him.

"Hell, doctor Strange!"

"Hello, Peter. It's good seeing you."

"You obviously are already aware of him. But our good doctor joined the Avengers. That's a reason to celebrate."

"Yes! Mister Stark already told me about your magic powers and that you were in Hogwarts and know Gandalf. Is he nice?"

Stephen looked at Tony who was biting his lip shrugging.

"I had to make the boy happy", he said dramatically.

"What does he mean?", Peter asked the other man with big sparkly eyes.

"He means that he had to tell you my secrets. Because no one knows these things. Now you have to be quiet about it."

"Oh, of course! Yes. I will tell no one."

Stark had filled two glasses with wine and one with juice. He walked over to the others with an innocent smile.

"Ready for the family fun?"

"Y-yeah", the kid said.

"Good."

Tony led him to the table they were usually playing games on. Fridays were game days. After school, the boy was allowed to spend his day and night at Tony's place. They had made it a tradition and traditions were dear to Stark. The kid had it hard enough, he shouldn't have to be deprived of his childhood.

"Fine, what games? And if you say Twister, I will hit you. Because we did that once and I have never felt so damn old before."

"We could play hide and seek."

"In that case I'll hide in my lab and secure the door. You won't be able to find me, kiddo."

"How about Monopoly?"

"Strange is way too responsible with money to lose that. I hope you are aware."

"Then it is doctor Strange and I against you."

"Wait a minute, are you two already teaming up against me? I thought I was the coolest one, Peter."

"Don't be so jealous of the boy's good taste", Stephen interfered.

"We will break you, Tony."

"I am a billionaire!"

"No, in Monopoly you are nothing without all four railroads."

"I will win."

"The only thing you will do is go to jail and pay us. Come on, Peter."

The boy had to laugh at the competitive but calm talk the two men had. He was curious. Normally when a new hero joined the Avengers, he'd meet them at an official meeting after they signed the contract and the original six gave their blessings. But here, in Mister Stark's mansion while playing board games- that was new but welcome. He immediately liked doctor Strange a lot.

"I wanna start!"

"Why?", Tony crossed his arms and looked seriously at Peter.

"Because I'm the youngest!"

"You are just supporting Strange's team!"

"I am younger than you too, Tony. Like- a lot."

"Fine", the billionaire sighed and gave Peter the dices as Stephen gave him the starting budget.

"Enjoy it while you have it. Come on, boy. Let's dominate this game."

The kid eagerly started and from that moment on they just had fun. Without thinking much. Without being serious or on edge or basically ready for every attack or emergency. Peter felt such a different vibe from his- _dad_. He liked to call Tony that in his head. And occasionally in real life. But the man always told him that he couldn't be a real dad. That he'd just mess it up. And yet he wasn't. He was awesome. Amazing. And brilliant. But that didn't change the fact that he had no chance against the doctor and him in Monopoly.

"And we're buying that hotel, Peter."

"How are you so damn lucky?"

"I'm not lucky, I'm awesome", Stephen disagreed as he put the red little building onto one of their streets.

"Oh, come on!"

As soon as it was Tony's turn again, he landed exactly on the same spot.

"That's a big number to pay, Mister Stark."

"Yeah, Peter. And what you see in his face is utter frustration because he can't pay us anymore. He couldn't even refill his car to get onto the next field of the board. That's the moment where you say _Victory is ours_."

The kid got up and put his right hand onto his chest all patriotic.

"Victory is ours, Mister Stark."

Tony leaned back and couldn't help but smile.

"Now go and play Twister with him", he gestured towards Stephen.

"No way. I'm not gonna do that."

"Yeah, I'd beat you both so damn hard. But you could play against each other. I spin the wheel."

"Jesus. I have to agree with the boy", the billionaire said, crossing his arms.

"Are you seriously challenging me to a round of Twister?"

"Yes."

"I'm gonna get the mat!", Peter said excitedly as he ran to the shelf with the games.

"He likes you."

"I hate you."

"What?", Stark chuckled.

"Twister."

"It's a treat for me."

"Not in front of the boy, no, that's not a treat."

"You scared of getting a boner?"

"I got it!", Peter came back and immediately set up the game.

He sat down next to the mat and nodded at the two men.

"Okay, first- left hand on green. We are starting with hands!"

"It's so unfair. He has a much smaller distance between his hands and the floor. Damn the short people playing Twister."

"Ey, giant. It has to be good at least in one situation."

Tony leaned down instantly and put his hand down. Stephen joined him with a sigh.

"Right foot on red!"

"That's already a bad start", Tony chuckled and did as Peter said with Stephen following his movements.

"Left hand on yellow now!"

The two men felt incredibly stupid but the boy was so damn happy.

"Left foot on blue!"

"I can feel my back aching already", Stark said.

"Oh, tell me about it", Stephen breathed out with his face looking the other way.

"Left hand on red!"

"Move", Stephen chuckled as Tony blocked two of the dots.

"No way. I'm swaying."

"You're cheating. Move."

The older one laughed and tried to put his hand further up. He just about made it.

"Happy?"

"Yes."

"Left foot on green!"

Tony was swaying a lot.

"Fall already."

"Not without a fight!", Tony quickly moved his foot, just as the other did.

"Right hand green!"

Both men had to laugh as they desperately tried to move their hands now. They felt how they blocked each other's ways of movement and when Tony lifted his hand up, he stumbled a bit and then fell, crashing the doctor down with him. The two were laying on the floor in a fit of laughter, all entangled. The boy joined them and helped them up.

"That was awesome!", he immediately said.

"I wanna do that every Friday now!"

"Not a chance, kid", Stark said with both hands raised.

"Yeah, no. I have to agree with the old man."

"My ego is getting smaller by the second. Could you two not put me down for height and age?"

"How are we going to put you even further down?"

"Okay, you get that back", he poked Stephen into the side of his belly to which the doctor moved away quickly.

"You know that I'm ticklish there."

"Yes. Peter, help me!"

The kid didn't hesitate to support his dad and chased Stephen through the mansion with him. Tony caught him and held him tightly, so Peter had all the access to tickle the sorcerer. He was struggling in the engineer's arms and already short of breath from all the laughing. He honestly hadn't had this much fun in- all his life really.

"Alright, Spidey. That's enough. He got it back", Tony said as he playfully lifted Stephen up and carried him to the couch. Peter was looking at him with big questioning eyes but the billionaire just casually said

"Come on, we have to talk to you."

The kid walked after them and sat down with a shy smile.

"So. The reason why I wanted you to meet Stephen here is because you two are going to see each other a lot."

"Like aunt Nat and uncle Bruce?"

"A bit more often than that. I met up with Stephen again after the award party. You know, that event you helped me with."

"Ah, yes! Of course, I remember."

"Yeah. Well, we talked and got closer and got to know each other and- basically that whole thing happened after the party. What I want to say is that the doc and I are seeing each other. Like- I don't know how you young people call it. We Netflix and chill."

Stephen put his head into his hands and shook it slightly.

"Oh god. _That's_ how you decided to phrase it?"

"I don't understand", the boy said calmly.

"Okay. Uhm. We're dating. We are living together. Here. We're going out with each other."

"Oh. OH!", Peter excitedly exclaimed.

"That's awesome! I'm so happy! That- It's a long thing, right? He'll stay."

"I don't know. Will you?", Tony turned to his partner.

"Yes. Yeah, Peter. But only if you want that too. You are important and I don't want you to-"

"YES! Stay. Please."

The boy couldn't help but pull Strange into a hug. He was just so happy for Tony and also that he had another dad now. Stephen was so likable and he was so happy right now.

"Will you be family now?"

"I-"

The doctor looked at Tony with questioning eyes.

"Of course. Of course you will be family. Stop doubting it."

Stark intervened his finger's with the other one's.

"We are a family now."

They continued with watching movies. Movie after movie, Stephen leaning against Tony while Peter, clearly being an excited little bean, fidgeted next to them in happiness. After a few hours though, the boy fell asleep finally. Stark turned off the TV and put a blanket over him. He put another pillow under the kid's head and pulled Stephen up, leading him to the bedroom.

"Come on. Let's sleep."

He nodded and followed. Tony kissed him several times on the way to their room and when they reached it, they were all over one another. The older smiled widely as he broke the kiss.

"Get ready. It's been quite a day. I want you to rest."

"I-"

"Need sleep. Yes. You do."

"But-"

"You're all excited and confused and happy and all of the emotions. I see that."

He cupped Stephen's face.

"But you need to rest. Still. And you will always have to give your mind and body that. Do you understand? You jumped around in time. You survived a car crash apparently. You- something with magic happened. And until I know that that isn't damaging, to you in the long terms, I will not, never, under no circumstances let you play around with your health. We always have these talks and I always make you understand that I know what's best for you and then you are grateful because the old man knows how to handle you. Come on, be good and listen."

The doctor nodded and changed. He truly felt the effects on his body still. They were there. It was like magic was calling for him but on the other hand it was also just a draining feeling. Tony was right. As always. Once he lay down, he was relieved to feel the strong arms of his partner all wrapped around him.

"Goodnight, darling. I am here, yeah? Wake me up in case something is wrong. I am always here."

The man kept pressing kisses onto the back of Stephen's head as he spooned him tightly. The doctor closed his eyes and just enjoyed the feeling of being held protectively. Of being loved and valued this much.

"Goodnight. I love you."

"I love you too."


	23. Together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun and some serious talk at the end. Just beautiful feels really.  
> And again, I excuse myself for any terms that might not be common in the US. I am officially sorry.  
> ENJOY!

When Stephen woke up, he found himself to be alone. He yawned and got up tiredly. It wasn't easy sleeping still. It probably would never be easy. Never. Too much had happened for it to be. And now he felt responsible for so much. The Sorcerer Supreme. It just wouldn't want to leave his head anymore. That he was that. And that he wanted to run away at first. It was so selfish.

"Tony?", he asked as he knocked on the bathroom door.

No answer. The doctor immediately worried a bit. He walked out of the room and down the stairs just to sigh in relief. Tony and the kid were sitting around a pack of cereal, trying to get something out of it.

"What in the world is your mission there?", he asked.

"We are obviously trying to get the toy out of there."

"Oh. Obviously. Good morning, Peter."

"Good morning, doctor Strange! Mister Stark didn't want to wake you."

"No, I just didn't want him to see me with my hand buried deep in the cereal container."

"Fair", Stephen added as he sat down with them.

"Is the toy for the boy or you?"

"We share", his lover answered concentrated on the task.

"Christ, you really never know where to put your hands to get to the important things."

Stark looked at him with his mouth slightly open.

"You never complained. To go by the pitch of your voice, my hands are talented beyond belief."

"What do you mean?", Peter smiled.

"Driving, Peter. Driving. I am a perfect driver but Mister Doctor thinks he's better at it. Maybe he should drive then instead of just laying in the passenger seat, taking it all."

"Wow. You quickly pulled that out of your butt and you would never switch to the passenger seat."

"Yeah, no. You are right. I like to have control over the car."

"Oh. Okay, I see. I want to start driving as soon as possible. To get good at it", the boy said proudly which made Tony choke on his own saliva.

He coughed and looked at Stephen before looking back at the boy. He just sounded so innocent about a metaphor for sex that he'd just made up.

"Well- You better drive responsibly then. With protection. And- speed limits are important. Take our time to get to know your car. And never forget to put on the condo- the seat belt. The seat belt is important when you are driving foreign cars."

"Also if I drive my own car."

"Yes. Unless you want many little cars."

"What?"

"I don't know, Peter. I have my hand in a cereal box trying to get a plastic toy out of it. Don't expect me to have a meaningful conversation with you."

"Can I bring you anything?", the doctor asked the youngster who immediately nodded.

"Can you bring me a cup of hot chocolate?"

"Of course. I'm actually glad that you are the one drinking the massive amount of hot chocolate you have stored."

"Mister Stark drinks it too."

"Peter-"

"Right. Only with the little marshmallows."

"Peter-"

"He doesn't like the big ones. Only the little ones."

"Kid, you are-"

"There are colorful ones that he likes more. They are pastel green and pink."

"Ey-"

"And it has to be twenty. Exactly. That's the perfect ratio."

"That's enough", the billionaire interfered with blushing cheeks.

"Jesus", Strange whispered as he prepared the drink for the boy.

He couldn't help but look at his partner who pulled a little plastic car out of the box. He showed it to Peter meaningfully.

"Perfect. Now I can show you how to theoretically drive."

"Awesome!", the teen exclaimed excitedly.

"I know. So- here is in general four ways of parking. Forwards, backwards, forwards to the side and backwards to the side."

He started building barriers for the car with spoons, plates and bowels. Slowly he unwrapped the toy and put it onto the table. The kid watched excitedly as Tony explained the art of parking. And he really made it sound like that. Like pure and utter artistic skill. If the younger could, he'd have made notes onto his napkin.

"There you go."

Stephen placed the hot chocolate next to Peter.

"Thank you so much, doctor Strange!", he said gratefully.

This wonderful human being was so appreciative and happy all the damn time, he was just a blessing.

"How old are you again, Peter?"

"I'm sixteen."

"Then you don't have to worry about parking backwards to the side. I can't even park backwards to the side."

He turned to Tony.

"When was the last time you parked backwards to the side?"

"It could happen!"

"Yeah. And you would look for another parking spot and-"

"The boy has to be prepared", Stark said with a raised finger.

"Of course. Peter, I'll make sure he doesn't teach you. Whenever I drive, I feel like I have to stop and walk home because I can't take him."

"I am not that bad, you bratty idiot."

"Whatever I do, he can definitely do it better. He is absolutely convinced."

Peter laughed. They were adorable.

"That's why I drive. Always. Whenever I'm not dying."

"Yes. Now he is driving my car. Can you believe it? He just is with me for the car."

"For that old fashioned thing?"

"Peter, your father figure doesn't like my gorgeous car, do you want it?"

"What?", the boy asked with big eyes.

"When you're ready to drive, you get my car."

"But-", Tony looked up with the plastic toy in his hands.

"You just said it's old fashioned. I already promised the kid."

Stark chuckled and shrugged.

"Well, now you have a- tiny car from me and a big car from him."

"I- Well- How- I need to learn driving."

"Soon", the billionaire calmed him down.

"Okay."

Finally they were ready to eat their breakfast with Peter getting his beloved cereal and hot chocolate.

"What do you want?", Stark asked lovingly.

"The usual."

"Sit down, I'm gonna get it", he added and pulled the chair out for Stephen.

"Thank you."

Once Tony went to make the tea and his coffee, Peter bit his lip.

"What's wrong?", Strange asked.

"Nothing. I just- he is so different around you."

"Good different?"

"Yeah."

"That's good then, isn't it? Or- are you worried?"

"I'm just curious why you aren't telling anyone. If you two are happy, why are you hiding so much?"

"Because- Right. There is just things that need time and preparation, kid. It's not easy for us. The whole sexuality thing. I am still officially straight. And Tony is still officially a free man. There just are the obstacles of all this in our way. The press."

"But it's okay being that, right?", Peter's eyes saddened.

"Of course it is okay to be. And if you ever find that out about yourself, don't feel bad please, okay? Don't. It is different for him and I."

"Why?"

"Because-"

Strange sighed. The boy was so right but it didn't work like that.

"Because we are figures in the public eye. And it is hard really keeping any privacy as well. It's many components playing into this."

"But it isn't because you are ashamed, is it? He doesn't deserve that."

Oh, god. No. No, never think that. I'm not ashamed in any way shape or form about him."

Peter let out a sigh of relief.

"You really thought that?"

"I don't know. He's just paranoid, you know? And- I kind of slipped into that as well."

"Okay. Well, I will talk about it with him."

"Thank you, doctor Strange."

"You really don't have to call me by my title, you know?", the older man smiled.

"Just call me Stephen. I'm not treating you as a patient."

"Oh", the kid's eyes lit up.

"Thank you!"

"It's just- okay. You're welcome."

Tony came back with their breakfast and mostly a lot of tea. He loved the fact that Stephen was tea obsessed. They had every sort of it at home by now and Stark enjoyed the smell of it all. It was so cozy and welcoming.

They took their time and had such a beautiful start into their day. After a while, Peter got up.

"I'm gonna pack my stuff. My aunt is probably waiting."

"Yeah, I'm waiting too for you to leave me alone with my man."

The boy laughed and took a banana from the table for good measure.

"Chocolate bars are in the upper drawer", the billionaire added and Peter just smirked.

"You mean they were there."

"Hey, you can't eat 25 bars, kid."

"Watch me."

The two men looked after the boy in adoration.

"He is a treasure."

"Mister Stark? Why not Tony?"

"I don't want him to get too attached."

"What do you mean?"

"I am Ironman, Stephen. I don't work in an insurance company and am home at five to feed my cat and watch a few movies to relax. I am always ready for a mission and I am always ready to protect this world at all costs. All costs. All of them. And I just don't want him to mourn me too much."

"Tony-", Stephen was speechless.

"Hey, it's fine", the other cupped his lover's cheeks.

"It's fine, he is just a kid and I don't want to risk it. It's alright, it won't happen. My suits are next level shit, I have a strong team, I have security everywhere, I am almost immortal. I am. Don't worry. The only one who should worry is me. I should worry."

"Why?"

"Because you aren't stable at all. I am not worried that you'll be killed in a battle with an alien or- whatever they are. I am worried that you'll lose the battle against yourself one day. And that I won't be home and that I won't be there to catch you. You shouldn't be worried, I should be."

"No, stop. Don't."

"What do you mean with don't? I have every right to make these assumptions. You hardly talk about your past, you hardly talk about your future plans, you don't talk about hobbies or interests outside of your professional life, you have no idea how to have fun, your family is a red flag topic- There isn't much optimism there."

"I'm sorry."

"God. That response alone. Look, I don't want to make you feel bad. I just want you to have an insight about what I'm feeling and seeing."

"I love you."

Stark sighed and took his hands.

"I know. And currently that's your life source. And for Christ's sake, I love you too. So damn much. But you have to love yourself too."

"How? How do I do that?"

"Forgive yourself. For whatever it is that you are taking the blame for. You are a lost child that never moved on from these times of hurt. And you need to find peace with yourself. I can only help you, I can't do that for you. My love will give you some strength for now but you have to find your own love for yourself to keep going."

"How did you learn to love yourself?"

Tony took a sip of his coffee and smiled at the other.

"I understood how damn human I am. And how technical and perfect my suits were. And that when I was in the suits, I always felt detached. From everything. I still do. I become this machine myself. This machine without mistakes. Always ready, always reliable, always on point, always two steps ahead. And when I take it off, I'm just a basic idiot. And I'm allowed to be. I enjoy being it. Because you can only learn from your flaws. Mistakes make us aware of right and wrong in certain situations. There is flaws in us that we just didn't choose and that will never leave us. But that makes you you. I didn't fall in love with John Doe who is a perfect master professor in everything without ever doing anything wrong, I fell in love with you. With all your many, many strengths and all your mistakes and imperfections. The same way you fell for me with the endless shit I've been through. With my rough past and my flawed reputation. You have to learn that."

"That is-", he just shook his head.

"You always say these things. And I just want all that. I want to see it."

"And I'll help you see it."

Tony leaned forward and caressed Stephen's cheek. He cupped it carefully and leaned forward into a long kiss. They had this thing where a kiss could say all those words that weren't spoken. This connection was so quiet and yet louder than anything they could say.

"Don't give up on me", the doctor almost begged.

"I am not. You are constantly. Don't give up on yourself."

Strange nodded. They stayed for a while until the billionaire got up and got a jacket for the other.

"Come on. We spend some time together."

He smiled and accepted the jacket. Tony got dressed warmly as well before taking Stephen's hand, leading him outside. He often did when they had something to talk about. The soft wind was blowing through Stephen's hair. He looked breathtaking. And it was situations like these that made Stark think that he never wanted these moments to pass. He didn't know how he'd lived before he'd been with this man. The way Stephen held himself baffled him. The elegance and yet that unbearable doubt. How he covered it up for everyone but Tony could see through him now. The sun was reflecting in his lover's eyes and he couldn't find words for it. He didn't have to. There were phenomena that just couldn't be described and there was beauty in this world that wasn't explanatory. It just existed. It was present. It was visible and yet hidden. Tony's hand caressed Stephen's while they were walking through the secret alleys near their home.

"How was your sister?"

"What?"

"I saw her picture all over your stuff. You miss her."

"Yes. I- She was amazing. So innocent. She believed in all the mermaids and fairies and unicorns."

The doctor let out a small laugh.

"She was a princess. Literally. Used to dress up everywhere."

The other listened with a small smile. He didn't look away from Stephen once.

"She never wanted me to leave her alone. She was just- a guardian angel."

"She still is."

Strange looked at his partner and smiled.

"I know she is. For a fact."

"Make her proud, yeah? Go on for her. Keep fighting. You deserve it, she deserves it. To see how far you've come."

"How far we've come."

"Us. Yes. Together."


	24. Changing history

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little filler of Stephen doing what he has to do to help the Avengers.  
> Have a wonderful weekend and ENJOY!! 
> 
> I AM WORKING ON MY FIRST JOHNLOCK FANFICTION: PLEASE CHECK IT OUT! "P ZQAE TQR" IT IS CALLED. PEOPLE WHO KNOW THE IMITATION GAME KNOW WHAT IT MEANS...

"You sure you have everything?", Tony asked as he handed Stephen his plne ticket.

"I hope so."

There was this weird feeling inside of Stephen that really wanted him to just stay. But he couldn't and he knew that. The attackers would not wait forever and he needed and wanted to be prepared. His partner had disagreed immensely when he had voiced the want to go back to Kamar-Taj, saying that he wasn't ready. Not recovered yet. Too mentally and physically drained. But the doctor just didn't accept a no anymore.

"Bye."

Tony who had put his hoody and his sunglasses on, gave him a quick kiss. Stephen was also dressed way differently with a beanie and oversized shirt. They didn't need this to be the big talk. They didn't want it to be.

"Bye, I love you", the shorter said and waved once Strange walked to the plane.

Soon he leaned back in his seat and exhaled shakily. Was what he was doing the exact right thing or was it just stupid? His phone vibrated.

"Hello?"

"Stephen?"

"Christine?"

"Yeah. Hey. I got the information that you were leaving?"

"Uh- yeah. Yeah, I'm going on a trip, why?"

"Because I will miss you."

The doctor smirked.

"You will miss the work I do for you."

"You know me so well. Can I send you a few records? I need a second opinion."

"Is Josh there?"

"Yeah."

"Then you had a second opinion, what you need is a confident one."

"Don't talk about your father like that."

"Don't call him my father", he chuckled.

Josh. Yeah. Dad. He truly was. And Stephen was unbelievably grateful for it.

"Can you give him to me?"

"What?"  
  
"I know that he's there."

"Fine", she sighed and a moment later he heard another familiar voice.

"You little arrogant-"

"Daaad."

"Stop. Oh my god", the older doctor laughed.

"How are you?"

Strange looked out of the small window and had to smile slightly.

"Better. Truly. I am- recovering. From a lot of stress. How are you? Are you managing? Do you need help?"

"Mate, I ruled this damn hospital when you were still not even in the planing. Okay. That is a bit of a stretch. But I know what I'm doing."

"Why is Chris calling me then?"

"Because she has a massive crush on you and- ouch! Don't box me, I'm old."

He shook his head in adoration.

"I have to end the call. We are about to take off. Give her a kiss from me and I promise to have a look at it as soon as possible."

"Thanks, boy. Bye."

"Bye", he said before hanging up.

Stephen knew his patients in good hands with those two. They were a team. All three of them. And they trusted each other blindly. Christine was the heart, Josh was the right and Stephen the left part of the brain. They worked so well together. Once he was in the air, he relaxed. Strange was about to do something very stupid but also very important. Magic. He finally called it what it was. He closed his eyes and once they were open again, he felt the ground underneath him. God, he really still needed this. The way out of the plane and into the streets of Kathmandu were short. Well, relatively short. And then he heard that voice.

"Stephen?"

"Hello, Karl."

"What- God, you're back."

The man pulled him into a tight hug.

"You came. We- were worried."

"Me too. How is she?"

"Hopeless. Because she thought she had lost you."

"Am I that important?"

"Yes. Yeah, you are. Very. Come on."

The teacher brought Stephen back to the Sanctum. And for Christ's sake, it was still as overwhelming as it had been the first time he'd come here.

"Welcome back."

"Thank you."

Wong stood there with a book in his hand, letting the sun shine down onto him.

"Beyonce! Eminem! Adele!"

"Oh god. For the love of- Stephen."

"Missed me?"

"No."

"I missed you too."

He gave the man a quick hug.

"You are the only one who shares my distaste for people. I connect with you on such a high level."

"What?"

"You don't laugh, you say it as it is, you don't give a flying- The hell?"

The doctor looked at a levitating piece of clothing behind Wong who turned around.

"Cloak! What are you doing here?"

It settled down onto Stephen's shoulders and wiped over his face.

"Yeah. Okay. Cool."

"Stephen, this is cloak. I don't know if you have met already."

"Met?"

"Yes. Cloak. It has its own personality and will."

"Oh. Hey."

When it shook Stephen's hand, he almost lost it.

"Finally something really, really useful here. Do you have a name? Not a title but a name?"

Cloak shrugged and then shook its head.

"Levi. You're Levi."

It nodded in agreement.

"Damn, it likes me. Where is Bruce Willis?"

"Who?", Wong asked.

"Forget it. Where is the ancient one?"

The man pointed towards a door and the doctor nodded.

"Thank you."

He knocked on it and waited patiently until it was pushed open.

"S- Stephen?"

"Yeah, hey. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-"

He couldn't finish his sentence as the woman pulled him into a tight embrace.

"For the love of the Sanctum, you are well. You returned."

"Yes. Yes, it's alright."

"Tea. Come on. Tea and then you tell me what happened."

And that is what they did. Talked. Just talked. Without any accusations or her making him feel guilty for having this- bad temper.

Stephen stayed for a few days until he was back on track. Then he practiced. Day and day again. Until he could do everything they could possibly teach him. And he did it well. Weeks passed. Eventually months. He kept in touch with Tony everyday. Spent the nights with him on Skype. It was- horrible. Truly horrible. He missed him so much. And each day that separated them made his hands twitch more. His skin itch. His fingers burn. And then one day he woke up with terror on his face.

"Look! What- I mean-"

The ancient one immediately approached the sorcerer, taking his hands carefully.

"The scars are coming back", he observed.

"That's because you are separated so long from him."

"What- Tony? He healed my-"

"Yes. He is the reason. He has- a certain bond with you."

"A bond?"

"Your souls are connected."

"What?"

"Yes. You and him are sharing a soul basically."

"We were informed that we don't have a soul."

"Yes. Well. You do", she smiled.

"And I think you have learned enough to return. It was an honor teaching you. Don't lose contact to us."

"Never", he promised and hugged her as a goodbye.

"Levi?", the doctor asked sheepishly.

"The cloak is coming with you. It chose you. It has found its master."

Levi was excited. It hugged Stephen tightly.

"Good. Good, yes."

"I'll see you, Sorcerer Supreme", the woman smiled.

"You too. Where is- Wong?", he turned.

In that moment, the man came into the room with Mordo by his side.

"Are you leaving?"

"Yes. Yeah."

"I was talking to the cloak", Wong joked.

"No, you weren't."

"No, I wasn't. Goodbye, Strange", he hugged him and actually-

"You smile. Are you that excited for me to leave?"

"Yes."

"Kiss my butt, Nena."

"What?"

"German singer. You- Don't worry about it."

Karl had to chuckle as he pulled the other into a short embrace as well.

"I have not heard the last of you."

"Of course you haven't. I'm an Avenger now."

"Yeah. Well, good luck with that."

"Thank you. Goodbye."

The ancient one created a portal into Stark's living room through which Stephen disappeared. Once the last sparks flew and the portal closed again, the woman turned to the two Masters.

"Gentlemen, take a moment to realise that history is about to change."


	25. Don't deny it again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coming home...
> 
> ENJOY THE CHAPTER!

Stephen let out a sigh of relief when he was back in Tony's living room. He looked around in adoration and disbelief. This had become his home and he had missed it. The doctor remembered every detail so vividly. Everything.

"Optimus?"

The incredibly fast footsteps he heard at first frightened him but then-

"Stephen!"

Stark basically jumped the other with an attack-hug but it was just so relieving to feel him again. To hold him. Hear his breathing. His heartbeats.

"I missed you", the billionaire mumbled into Stephen's chest as he gave it a kiss.

"I missed you too, Tony."

"I thought you wouldn't come back?"

"What?"

"I thought you would want to stay there. It's kind of your family, isn't it? Those- monks? Merlins? Potterheads?"

"Sorcerers."

"Right. Sorcerers."

"Of course I came back."

"Why?"

"Anthony."

"Oh god. Anthony in B flat. That's not good."

"Because you're my family. You are. No one else."

"Oh", Stark smiled surprised by the pleasant words.

"Come on, we will get you into something more comfortable and all."

Strange nodded and followed Tony to their room. They unpacked a few things he'd taken with him and talked. It was so nice to have a conversation with Tony again. He understood. The struggles of having this insane amount of responsibility. The world lasting on your shoulders. Well- The universe lasting on them in Stephen's case.

"Come on, you need to rest. Look at you."

"Are you implying that I look bad?"

"Yes", Tony honestly said, realizing it just a moment later.

"Oh god! No. You- You know what I mean. Drained. Exhausted. Sexily done. With- life."

"Wow. No, I'm actually not done with life, thank you very much."

"Good. I just thought you wanted a bath and massage to regain your resources."

"I'm so fucking done with life, Tony. All of it."

Stark chuckled.

"Of course you are."

He looked into Stephen's multicolored eyes for a long, long second.

"I love you. So damn much."

"I love you too. Come on, make me that bath and warm your hands up."

"Such a diva. Like- Wow. Why don't you wear Prada yet?"

"Was that a movie reference?"

"Yes. Why weren't you cast in that?"

"You're walking on thin ice, my friend."

"Don't friend-zone me."

"For the love of the Vishanti-"

"The what?"

"Nothing."

"Vishanti. That sounds like a drug. Or alcohol."

"Everything sounds like a drug or alcohol to you."

"No, some things also sound like Kamasutra techniques."

"That we won't practice."

"Why?"

"Because you're old."

"Bratty. Bottom."

"Grandpa. Top."

"Does that make you a sugar baby?"

"Unbelievable. I thought you wanted me to relax and massage me."

"In a Kamasutra position, yes."

"You have ten seconds."

"Oh, come on. I-"

"Nine."

"Steph-"

"Eight."

"For the love of the Vishanti!", Tony exclaimed and raised his hands as he walked to the bathroom.

Strange looked after him in adoration. He was amazing. Just so much fun. After a few minutes, Tony just walked back in, took his hand and led him to take his bath. And yes, Stark knew how to treat him. And yes, he could be very romantic if he wanted to. Rose water, candles, expensive soap, fluffy towels, soft music- violin because Stephen loved it and Tony payed attention to the details- and the perfect temperature bubbly water.

"Come here." 

The billionaire slightly pulled Stephen close to him by his wrist, kissing his cheek softly. The man's fingers unbuttoned the doctor's belt and put it to the side.

"Let's get you out of your Halloween costume."

The rest of the clothes followed slowly. And yes, Tony enjoyed it immensely. The little power play of Stephen being completely vulnerable and at his mercy. And the fact he could take care of him. Make him feel good. The engineer helped Strange into the bathtub and as soon as the other sat down, he caressed his back. The sorcerer leaned his head against Tony's as the man smiled widely. They took their time just being in pure love, celebrating their reunion. At one point, Tony really had pushed his sleeves back and started massaging the other's back, following the shape of his muscles. His hands moved determinedly and with great care. He felt Stephen relax fully and thoroughly.

"You- That's good."

"It is supposed to be", Stark added quietly and kissed the back of the doctor's neck.

The water got cold after a while and the billionaire took one of the big towels. He helped the doctor up and instantly hugged him with the fabric, making him feel warm. He rubbed the other dry, enjoying the reaction and handed him some very nice and comfortable sleeping clothes.

"I thought I'd spoil you a bit."

"Thank you. They are really warm", Stephen mumbled as he pulled the sleeves over his hands. He smelled the shirt and it was so perfect and pleasant.

"Lavender. Is supposed to calm you down."

"Yes, I know."

"I know you know, sorcerer of all meditation and esoteric shit."

"I'm not, idiot."

Stark chuckled and pulled the taller down for a kiss.

"It's Friday."

"No."

"Yes."

"Oh."

"God. That was so corny."

"Do whatever you want but I'm not playing Twister. I played Twister in a lot of dimensions a lot and I won't do it tonight."

"I will bring the tragic news to the-"

That was when the door was opened.

"And yes, he has a key now."

"That's dangerous for your Kamasutra plans."

"No, I have everything under control. Friday nights games with the kid, Saturday nights Kamasutra with my wizard boyfriend."

"I can't believe some sentences that you're saying."

"Mister Stark?", the boy shouted into the mansion as Tony took Stephen's hand to greet him.

"Kid. Hey."

"Hello, I thought I'd- Doctor Strange! You're back!"

Stephen just nodded as the boy immediately pulled him into a hug.

"You're just like him", he said.

"I am not disagreeing", Stark shrugged and crossed his arms.

"Thanks for the warm welcome, boy", he added as Peter sheepishly pulled away from Stephen to give him a hug as well.

"Sorry. I was just so excited!"

"No Twister", Stark explained.

"Because we aren't just too old but also too exhausted."

"Fair", Peter nodded.

"Hangman!"

"That sounds reasonable", Stephen nodded.

"Fine", Tony chuckled.

"He really did go with an old people game."

"No. No, no! We played at school today and it was so much fun!"

"Okay, one rule", Tony looked at his partner.

"No medical terms. No fucking Pollumunary."

"Pulmonary."

"Yeah, that. And no integmonentum."

"Integumentum."

"See? That's why we don't use that."

"Okay", Stephen nodded.

"And no bloody engineering terms."

"Stephen, that's literally words like electric, energy, power or voltage. You can't compare that. And Peter, no pop culture references."

"But- But-"

"That was a joke, boy."

"Oh", he smiled.

"Alright, I'll start! You two guess."

Stephen and Tony both nodded and they started playing. And the list of words they ended up with was just wild.

"You are a Nightmare on Elm Street too, Peter", Tony sighed as they once again lost.

"But I'm winning!"

"No, you're just watching too much TV!"

"If we could have more evenings like this I wouldn't-"

"No, sorry kid, my other evenings are already booked, mostly my Saturdays."

"What's on Saturdays?"

Strange glared at the other man who just smirked.

"Yoga. Peter. Yoga. It is good for your body and spirit."

"Oh, I love yoga!"

"We are doing special yoga, boy. Experienced yoga."

"Oooh", he nodded innocently.

"Tony, just shut up", the sorcerer smiled at him.

"Well, this was fun. Let's sleep now though", the billionaire said to the kid, giving him a quick kiss on the forehead. It was so pure and the shining eyes Peter had showed just how much it meant to him.

"Yes. Goodnight", he said as he cuddled up in the pillows and blankets of the big couch.

As Tony led Stephen back to their room, the doctor looked back to where the boy was spending the night.

"He should have his own room."

"What?"

"Peter. He needs his own room."

"You expect me to go to Ikea and buy the kid a room?"

"No, I expect you to go to whoever built the rest of your 2935 rooms to give him a place he belongs in too. The couch is great and comfortable and he'd never ask but he'd feel so appreciated and welcome and actually like family."

"I'm not his father."

"Yes, you are. And don't deny it again. Look at you two."

"Stephen-"

"No. We'll buy him everything he needs. And then he can come and go whenever he wants."

Tony considered it for a few moments, biting his lip.

"I'll think about it."

"You'll do it. Tony, you're his biggest inspiration. You mean everything to him. Come on. Just show him that you care."

"I'm not used to this."

"Of course not. Me neither. But he loves you."

"I love him too. You have no idea. This kid- Alright."

"Alright?"

"Alright, he gets his room."

Strange gave him and overjoyed kiss and smiled in excitement.

"Damn. Will you always have the reaction to me doing something good? Because that'd be motivation."

"Yes. I will have."

The two men laughed quietly as they disappeared behind the door of their room. And the only techniques that followed that night were the perfect sleeping positions.


	26. Ikea

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly? This chapter surprised me myself. I- Whatever this is, I love it. Finally we get the second boy. And yes, I was planning on him to appear. But not like this. xD
> 
> This chapter was mostly just written to make my boyfriend laugh but here you go. ENJOY with us.

"Where are we going?", Peter asked excitedly as Stephen put the blindfold onto him.

"Don't throw that away. We will need that again", Tony added, looking at the thing.

His partner glared at him with annoyance.

"It's the kid's special day. What are you implying?"

"Blindman's buff! I was only implying to play blindman's buff with the kid and you."

"Hey! That's awesome!", the boy exclaimed without any orientation.

"Yes. Awesome", the doctor mumbled while he shook his head.

"Alright, let's go."

Tony led Peter to the backseat of the car and put the seat belt onto him. The kid was chuckling the entire time. He was adorable. For his age this boy was still such a pure and innocent soul. Stark opened the door to the passenger seat very gentleman-like. Gentleman-like. Overly dramatic would be a better word. With a sigh the sorcerer sat down and turned to look if Peter was sticking to the rules.

"No peaking, yeah Peter?"

"Promise, doctor Strange!"

It all had started as a mere idea. A conversation about this. But Stephen got more and more insistent every single time it was brought up.

They drove for a good hour with Peter in the back making them go crazy with

"How long till we're there?"s and "Is it Hogwarts?"es.

"Kid, I feel like stopping and just throwing you out onto the side of the road until a stranger finds you with your blindfold and throws you into his truck to bring you far far far away from me."

Strange turned his head slowly with an expression that was a mix of understanding empathy, horror and disagreement.

"You look like you're having a stroke", the billionaire said to him.

"You sound like you're having a mental breakdown."

"How long till we're there?"

"Kid!"

"Ten minutes, Peter", the sorcerer tried deescalating the situation.

And really, after just ten more minutes, they pulled up in front of their destination.

"If I don't get a parking spot right now, we will drive back home."

"No, Tony. No. I will kill you with my bare hands if you do."

It was the engineer's turn to give Stephen that look.

"Having a stroke yourself I see. Look, there's someone parking out."

"That's a Toyota MINI, Stephen. I'm driving an Audi R8. How am I going to park in this shit hole of a parking space?"

"With skill?"

"Well, fudge you."

"Nicely saved."

It took them an additional 15 minutes to finally get a parking spot and by the time Tony turned the car off, he was on the edge of losing his last nerve. Stephen looked at him calculatingly and took his hand.

"Hey", he smiled overly happy.

"I'm sooo proud of you. My darling. You love of my life. You did so well, sweetheart."

"Daddy for you."

"No, get out", Stephen said, opened the door of the car and got out himself too.

He opened the car door for Peter as well and took his hand, unbuckling his seat belt.

"Okay. Just to clarify one last time: Is it Hogwarts?"

"Just to clarify one last time, if you ask this once more, I'll send you there alone without a returning ticket."

"What Tony wants to say is that he loves you very, very, very much but that he's and old man who gets frustrated whenever he can't drive like the world is his own and there is no other people around."

"Do you two want to move out? Into a flat for rent or something? Somewhere in Texas where I never go and I will never have to pick you up again? Huh?"

"Tony, I don't know if you are aware but a neurosurgeon earns good money. I think I'd be able to afford a living for the kid and I."

"Can someone enlighten me now?", Peter asked, trying to peak out from under his blindfold.

"Yes", the sorcerer chuckled and freed the kid.

"Woah!", he jumped up and down instantly.

"Shopping? Really?"

"Yes. Tony wants to tell you something. Right, Tony?"

The other cleared his throat and nodded.

"Yeah, kid. We- I- You-"

"He, she, it", Strange continued and earned himself a hit onto the arm from his partner.

"What I'm trying to say is that my mansion is huge and you still sleep on the couch because all the stupid guest rooms feel like hospital rooms and I don't want that. You basically live with me in a way. And you should have your own room. A place you feel wanted and welcome and home. I was scared of changing anything because I thought I was incapable of you seeing me as more than a boss on the Avengers team."

"Oh", Peter breathed out with big eyes.

"But I am more than that. And I treat _you_ like more than that. So you should know that you're more than that."

"I- really?"

The billionaire just nodded and managed to smile at the kid. He forgot all the stress from the car ride and Stephen just was a spectator of a father-son-bonding.

"And that's why we are at Ikea."

He turned to Stephen.

"I still don't know why we went here. I have expensive as hell furniture around everywhere."

"Well, Tony, because Peter here is teenager and your furniture isn't cool in any way shape or form for a sixteen-year-old."

"But Ikea is the way to go, or what?"

"Yes, dear. This is where normal young people buy normal furniture that they take home in their normal cars and build up by themselves with a manual that was written by google translate and doesn't make any sense at all until you take a piece of paper and try to understand those hieroglyphs. And once you're done, you are so damn proud of yourself for doing that with your own hands."

"And in your old rich-kid-flat you had Ikea furniture?"

"No. No, but here and there hospital furniture breaks or is just old. And then Josh, Christine and I sit in my office and build up new Ikea cupboards or tables or chairs or wardrobes. Whatever really. And then we perform three brain surgeries and before we go home, we once again tell each other how good we did with that Ikea manual."

"Wow. The world without you three would fall."

Peter just laughed the entire time. He found these two so adorable.

"And now the boy, you and I will sit in Peter's room and I will let you be part of that fun. If we can't make it, I can always call Josh or Chris."

"That's- terribly sad. This will be my new scandal. _Tony Stark buys Ikea bed - the end of a billionaire._ I can already see the headlines. Everywhere."

"Jesus, go."

Strange pushed him forward and put his arm around Peter.

"And you pick, yes? Whatever you want. And then we will make Tony eat meatballs."

"I don't want Ikea meat balls. I will eat balls at home, thank you."

"We have meatballs at home? I love meatballs with spaghetti!"

"Yes. And that is entirely what Tony meant."

"For fuck's sake. Now I have to make meatballs at home because you can't take a fucking dirty joke and let the boy be traumatized for a second. Life is life. Live and let live. I don't want to cook, I want balls without having to reassure the kid."

"Mister Stark?", Peter asked as Stephen almost died from laughter.

God, this man would be the death of him. And Tony probably still thought he was the only one dominating this relationship. Right now this man was nothing but a bundle of frustration and helplessness. And all because of Ikea and meatballs.

"He is fine, boy. Just ignore it. Believe me. It's for the best."

The doctor took his boyfriend's hand and smiled at him. The other had to turn his eyes in adoration and smiled back. It was all so perfect. They'd grown a real family. A wonderful family. Just a short walk in, the three reached the right department. 

"Alright. There is something though. You don't get anything Ironman related. I am aware that there is duvets and beds and desks and lamps and carpets with my bloody face on it and I am a narcissist but I don't want you to sleep in a room filled with me. I get that you love me and I love you too but that goes too far."

"Deal", the boy nodded and hugged the man.

"And you love me?"

"Yes. Of course. Don't doubt that. Look where I am. Look what we are doing."

"Yes."

The first people were starting to get very aware of them and Stephen took his distance to Tony. They looked like the two men were on a very weird and questionable business meeting really. It was hard being anything but colleagues in the eyes of the public and it pained Peter a lot. How these two were so obviously made for each other and devoted and in love but they played their game with media and the crowds. He looked around curiously, trying to distract himself and really, the boy quickly found very beautiful furniture. The first thing he was 100% sure about was the bed. He had fallen in instant love with it and it was understandable. It had an adjustable everything and drawers under it. It was nice, practical and comfortable. And would be a challenge to build up. Family fun and tears assured. The closet and a desk for him that matched the bed were easy to find too and the rest really just fell into place. The colors of the room, big surprise to anyone, would be black, white and red. And yes, Peter had good taste. Even if he was so young. It just fit him. Tony got an employee and told him all they'd buy. He nodded and explained to him, he'd get someone to take care of it. Stark smiled and told Peter to wait for the man as Stephen and him would go pay for everything. The kid nodded and waited for the other worker to come. And he did just two or three minutes later. The young man was around Peter's age, maybe a few years older.

"Hello. I have some furniture to bring here, is that for you? Or better your parents I assume?"

Peter nodded and frowned.

"Hey, I know you from somewhere."

"Really? I used to live in Tennessee. Only recently moved here. But we were playing football in New York a few times."

"That's possible! Did you ever play in Midtown High School?"

"I didn't only play there a few times, I also won with my team whenever we had a game."

"I recall that! It's so nice seeing you!"

"Likewise. What's your name?"

"Peter. Peter Parker."

"Nice meeting you, Peter. My name is Harley Keener. I'm new here and this job is- you know. Just to bring in some money. I want to become a police man or spy or agent. Sounds stupid, I know."

"No, not at all. You should go for it. Follow your dreams."

"That's hard being almost broke and unable to afford much."

"Maybe I can help."

"Don't get me wrong, Peter. I appreciate it. But I'm twenty. I have nothing. Really. And you are what? Eighteen?"

"Sixteen."

"Even worse. You have to look after yourself, not some stranger."

"But my dad can help! And his- friend."

"Your dad and my boss will probably kick my ass for casually talking to you about my problems."

"No. Please. At least wait for them."

"I have to anyways. As you're not an adult yet, I need the signature of one of your parents to give you all the stuff."

The young men talked a bit and quickly realized that they had a lot in common. They enjoyed the same school subjects, had the same interests, the same movies they liked an the same dreams about becoming something great. Peter didn't say anything about his superhero persona though. Tony had told him to be quiet about it. Or the media would be on his heels too. Peter should have a relatively good and normal childhood although that wasn't really the case anyway.

"There they are!", the younger exclaimed and pointed towards the two men approaching them.

"Tony?"

"Yeah. Tony Stark. You probably know him from the news."

Tony stopped in the middle of the aisle. Even Stephen frowned at him. The billionaire shook his head and approached the two youngsters.

"I'm sorry, you seem- familiar."

"Fucking hell, Tony. I missed you."

"Harley?"

"Yes. Yeah."

"God, boy."

Stark pulled the young man into his arms and honestly, he could have sobbed.

"What are you doing here? You grew up so much. Christ, you're a man now, huh?"

"Tennessee isn't the best place for a young adult to see the world."

"True. Where do you live?"

"At the moment? A room in some shit building fifteen minutes from here."

"Stephen?", the billionaire looked at his partner with begging eyes.

"What? Sure. It's your mansion", he shrugged confused.

"Harley, do you need a place to stay? Honest offer."

"Really?"

"Fuck yes. I missed you so much. I thought I'd never see you again."

"You're mad."

"Tell me something new. Yes?"

"Yes!"

"Alright. Pick- Some furniture I guess?"

"For real?"

"Yeah. I think you know even better how this system here works. Peter, Stephen and I will wait here for you. Tell me when to pay."

Harley nodded and looked between Stephen and Tony until eventually the engineer got the hint.

"Oh. Sorry. Stephen, this is Harley Keener. We met when he was- thirteen?"

"Yes."

"Yeah, I broke into his garage for food and shelter."

"Oh", Stephen nodded as if that was the most natural thing ever.

"Yeah, he helped me out. After he threatened me with his self made weapon."

"It wasn't real, it was a toy."

"I almost had a heart attack. We stopped some mad attacks and this boy survived hell of a lot. I left him in Tennessee because I didn't want him to be in danger again. And now he came after me."

"In a way", Keener chuckled.

"And that's doctor Stephen Strange, Harley."

"Yes, I know doctor Strange. I do have a TV."

The youngster shook Stephen's hand.

"It's a pleasure meeting you, Sir."

"My pleasure, Harley. I hope you will feel well and at home."

"Oh, I'm sure. This is probably the best day of my life."

"Go and pick your furniture. Don't hold back. I brought the big wallet."

"Do you ever bring your small wallet?"

"No."

Harley hugged Tony again and then jogged to pick out some things. As soon as he was gone, Peter took the billionaire's hands.

"I'm getting a big brother, I'm getting a big brother, I'm getting a big brother!"

"Yes. Now- Yeah, you are. And you get a second kid", he said to Stephen.

"I- What? I didn't sign up for that!"

"You wanted to go to Ikea."

"Fair. Okay. Fine.j To pick out furniture, not sons."

The doctor smiled widely and caressed through Peter's hair. They waited for Harley and payed for him too. By now, they had a truck full of furniture and two boys to bring home. And they did. In the end everyone and everything arrived safely at the Stark mansion.

"Now we build it together and see whom it belongs to. That will always be the surprise now."

The two boys had bonded instantly. By the time everyone and their stuff were in the mansion and the worker who had driven the truck was gone, they already were best friends.

"Okay. Look through the guest rooms and each of you pick one. Stephanie and I will- try and make some sense of this mess."

"And Stephen and you are-", Harley gestured between them questioningly.

"Peter will happily inform you. Give the good man and me a second, okay?"

Keener smirked as Peter took his hand and pulled him towards the tract with the guest rooms.

"That wasn't the plan."

"Come on, we cook something."

"Cooking? With all this mess here?"

"I'm hungry and so are the kids. And you have to eat something too. Then we build whatever we can and then we spend some time just you and me", he added and took the blindfold from the couch where he'd thrown it, giving it to Stephen.

"Fair. And what are we cooking?"

"Do you even have to ask?"


	27. He’s God now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lighthearted and sweet chapter to start well into your weekend.  
> ENJOY!

Stephen was amazed by Tony’s sudden wish to have both young men under his wings. For how scared he’d been to keep Peter close he was actually very open to be a father figure for both boys now. Harley was so thankful for Tony to actually take care of him that he offered to never leave the mansion again. It was nice for the doctor to see his boyfriend have such a big smile on his face. It seemed like Tony was truly happy for the first time in ages.

”Drama queen.“

”What?”, Tony asked fake offended.

”What happened with I’m scared of being seen as something more than a boss?”

”Oh, I am the boss.”

Stephen frowned.

”No, you’re not.”

”No I’m not”, the billionaire shook his head.

”You came to Ikea even though you didn’t want to.”

”Yeah, yeah. Alright.”

”No, no, no. Listen to this. You came to Ikea even though you didn’t want to . Do you know why?”

”Because you said so”, the other mumbled.

”And?”, the doctor added.

”You’re the boss.”

”Beautiful. That isn’t even what I wanted to hear but damn, tell me anytime.”

Tony smiled.

”What did you want to hear then?”

”That you’re softer than you say you are. That you love the kid as exactly that. A kid. Well- the kids.”

”Harley isn’t a kid anymore, Stephen.”

”Yes, to you he is. You see that little boy you met him as because you choose to see him as it. Because your heart is choosing that for you.”

”And what is my heart choosing to see you as?”

Strange's features softened. He smiled sincerely at his partner.

”I don’t know.”

Stark nodded.

”You will know”, he whispered as he kissed the doctor’s hand.   
  
Eventually both men got up and brought their plates to the dishwasher. While Tony cleaned the rest, Stephen brought some spaghetti and meatballs to the boys' room. The man had to keep looking for them until he found them all entangled on the Twister mat.

”Jesus Christ.”

Both young men didn’t expect anyone to come in and as a result fell down onto one another once the sorcerer had walked through the door. They giggled hysterically.

”I repeat myself but Jesus Christ.”

”His name is Tony Stark”, Harley corrected.

”No, he’s actually God now”, the younger proudly announced.

”Finally. He worked hard on it.”

”What does that make me then?”, Stephen asked.

”I would say the Virgin Mary but I highly doubt that”, the older boy answered with a smirk.

”Oh god, no. You’re just like him”, the adult sighed.

”I take pride in that.”

”What?”, Peter looked at them with a clueless face to which Stephen couldn’t say anything but

”Peter, you’re so pure. God, you’re an angel. Don’t destroy that, Harley. I have enough troubles keeping your guys' father figure from doing so.”

”He’s not destroying him. He's shaping him into a real Stark.”

”Yes. As I said. He’s completely destroying the boy.”

Harley had to laugh so much. Stephen was cool. He liked him from the first second in.

”Alright. If you guys prefer warm meals, you should eat now. It’s getting cold and heavy to carry around.”

He handed each boy a plate with spaghetti and meatballs and the reaction couldn’t have been more enjoyable.

”My meatballs! Finally!”

”Oh no. Everything but meatballs. Do you have any idea how many meatballs I had to serve in my time working in- oh, fuck meatballs.”

”You two work great together I see”, doctor Strange observed.

”That’s what you get for almost damaging my pure little angel, Harley.”

The boys laughed once again as Stephen left to return to the kitchen. Tony was already waiting with two glasses of wine.

”Friend of mine once said that the only way to survive parenthood is this.”

He handed one of the glasses to his lover.

”And that friend was so right.”

The sorcerer accepted it and took a sip.

”That’s good.”

”With these two glasses, some people could pay rent. It’s expensive, it better taste good.”

“Rent? Al-right. Yes. That’s a typical Stark move.”

”Can I say something?”

”Since when do you need my allowance for that?”

”I don’t but I want you to know that I respect you.”

Strange smiled.

”I know that.”

”You look gorgeous”, the billionaire breathed out with so much love and sincerity that Stephen could have burst out into tears.

”What?”

”You’re lighting up every room you come into. I love absolutely everything about you. The way you make me be. The way you’re there for the boys. You don’t even know Harley yet you’re already his dad it seems like.”

”His dad?”, he chuckled.

”Yes, Stephen. The way you care for everyone is beyond me. Please just do one thing for me.”

”Of course, Tony. What?”

”Never leave again.”


	28. They’re back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some action and sadder things will follow. Because I feel like it this chapter is still okay but TRIGGER WARNINGS FOR THE NEXT CHAPTERS!

Harley and Peter soon were inseparable. The two boys spent day and night together and so did the two- well- dads. Yes, Tony and Stephen were fathers. And they couldn’t deny it anymore. 

Peter, Harley, put on your jackets, it’s cold outside! Have you brushed your teeth? Did you have that maths test today? If it’s worse than a D, I’ll have to talk to your teacher. Stop hitting your brother with the pillow, that was expensive! I will not cook you two separate meals everyday, you eat what is there.

And that wasn’t even the start of it. They just were the most wonderful family but only inside of the mansion. Outside, Tony and Stephen were colleagues. And Harley and Peter best friends. For several reasons. One: The press would be all over them and neither was very thrilled about the idea. Two: Being a superhero was dangerous enough. Being each other’s pressure point was worse. And they knew that. Just being the close friends and colleagues they officially were was not the best thing. It was downright scary. And then one morning it all started falling apart.

“Morning, Merlin.”

Tony yawned and stretched his limbs. As he looked next to himself, he saw no one.

“Rude”, the billionaire mumbled as he got up.

“Stephanie? The least you could do is cuddling, you innocent brat.”

In the beginning everything was fun but the doctor was neither in the bathroom nor the living room or kitchen. Stark jogged to the boys’ rooms and knocked. 

“Peter?”

Harley opened the door with small eyes and his blanket around him.

“When will you two finally stop switching rooms?”

“Good morning to you too, Tony. It’s Saturday and it isn’t even lunch time. Why are you awake?”

“I usually wake up before the sunset, Harley. I just am happy to spend some alone time with my wizard lover as well. That’s why we let you sleep. Speaking of Legolas, have you seen him?”

“I was in dreamland before you came, no. I haven’t seen him. Can I continue sleeping?”

“Yes. Good- goodnight? I guess.”

He closed the door and did the same with Peter but the younger hadn’t seen anyone either. And hopefully, hopefully, hopefully no one had seen Peter’s Ironman shirt. All Tony had left to do was call Christine. She picked up after two rings.

“Doctor Palmer here, how can I help you?”

“Good morning, Christine.”

“Tony, good morning! How are you?”

“A bit lost. You haven’t seen Stephen by any chance?”

“Saturday? No. Thanks to you my Saturdays are now my Stephen-free-days. Why?”

“Because he’s playing hide and seek with me.”

“Hide and seek? As you two have kids now, I have to ask if that’s a metaphor or if you are actually-“

“No, no. Metaphorically. He’s not here, not at the hospital- that’s usually all places he goes to without me making him go somewhere. I-“

His phone rang.

“Christine, I’m getting another call. I’m sure that’s him. Have a good day. Sorry for interrupting whatever you’re cutting open or sowing closed or- inserting or all the other doctor stuff you do.”

The woman laughed as he hung up. They had instantly become friends with their same sense of, what Stephen called, fucked up sick disgusting humour. Stark picked up the phone immediately.

“Doctor?”

“Yes, hi Tony!”

“Oh. Not the doctor I was expecting to hear. Hello, poison Ivy.”

“What?”

“Right. Not that fitting. Shrek?”

“Pardon me?”

“Big green guy?”

“Just Bruce is fine.”

“Hm. Makes me think of the depressed bat too much. Just kidding. What’s the problem?”

“They are here again. These- things. These aliens? Or whatever they are.”

“No fucking way.”

“Yes! Yes. They threatened to attack. They want to destroy us. Can Stephen and you come? He’s probably the only one who knows what to do.”

Tony had instant nightmare scenarios shooting through his head.

“I’m on my way. Get ready.”

The engineer didn’t want his voice to be pained with so much fear and uncertainty but he was so scared.

“Hey, are you okay?”

“Stephen isn’t here.”

Banner paused.

“That doesn’t mean anything, Tony. It’ll be fine.”

“He isn’t here! I need someone to protect the boys. Send someone. Please.”

“Okay, okay. I’ll- yes. Someone is on their way. You have to breathe, Stephen will be fine.”

“Get everyone together.”

Ironman ran outside and took off as soon as it was possible. He flew to the others with full speed and did what he did for the first time since he could think: He prayed for his family to make it through.


	29. You can call me Master if you wish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things will be a bit more intense. I hope you will enjoy the serious moments the same way you enjoy the jolly moments. GENERAL TRIGGER WARNING FOR KIDNAPPING, TORTURE, MENTAL ABUSE AND THROWBACKS. See the story unfold and ENJOY!

Stephen woke up hours later. He found himself levitating from the ceiling. All the doctor could see was the darkness around him and the metallic floor. He frowned, was confused and felt anxiety slowly creeping up on him as the man finally heard a voice.

”Good morning. I thought you’d never wake up again.”

With effort and in pain, Strange turned his head to look into two cold and inhuman eyes. The creature that was standing right by his side had a dangerous smirk on its lips.

”Who are you?”

”You are not the one to ask questions”, it hissed into Stephen’s ear.

The sorcerer didn’t want to necessarily test his luck right now. Not in the current situation he was hanging in. Quite literally.

”Sorry”, he just mumbled instead and tried organizing his thoughts.

Tried remembering what had happened. Where he could be right now. Who the hell this- thing was. But before he could do anything else, the other snapped and made the doctor crash to the ground. With a groan he tried lifting himself up with a pair of rather shaking and cold hands but his enemy just stepped onto his back and painfully held Strange down and in place.

”My name is Ebony Maw. You can call me Master if you wish.”

Stephen bit his lip. _Careful. Don’t say anything offensive. Not now. Push your ego_ back. He repeated again and again. And really it was the only responsible solution to this problem.

”I cannot believe we have to stand here today. You should have died long time ago. And part of me is tempted to just crush you like a useless and annoying fly. A clueless idiotic failure of nature. But i had to wait for this for way too long. The Sorcerer Supreme.”

By now all Stephen could do was come to terms with the fact that he had to say goodbye to his life. That it would be over before it even properly started right now.   
  
“What did I do to you?”, he coughed out.

”What did I tell you about asking questions?”, Maw shouted as he stamped onto the helpless man on the ground even harder than before.

”Stop!”, he begged.

To be completely honest, Stephen was used to pain. And to being in somewhat horrible situations which appeared to lead him into nothing but death. He was aware that appearing to be weaker and in more pain than you actually are could do nothing but have a positive influence on whatever was happening to you. Being underestimated would work as his advantage. Hopefully.

”Please. Please stop”, he whined.

”Look at you. And you are supposed to be the best of them? The strongest sorcerer to ever wander the earth? You and that little brat you call you sister.”

”W-what?”, Strange asked horrified.

The alien let out a shuddering chuckle as it bowed down, pushing a few hairs behind Stephen’s ear. Then it growled quietly.

”I ripped the magic out of you sister’s dead corpse”

That pushed him over the edge. Stephen could contain himself. With almost everything. But not her. Not Donna.

”She was in our way!”, Maw laughed as the doctor shot up to attack but only to be fixated immediately by magical wires which wrapped themselves around his wrists and ankles.

”Do not trick me, you see who I am, it doesn’t work.”

”You killed her!”

”No. No, no, no. I didn’t kill her. I found a few people to kill her. Both of you in fact. And I only found them for someone else. My Master. The true Sorcerer Supreme.”

”Who? What is the bastards name?! I’ll strangle him with my own fucking hands!”

The other just crossed his arms, clearly being entertained by Stephen’s struggling form.

”I doubt you will.”

”Don’t underestimate me!”

”You will learn about the Master. But- I doubt you will live long enough to give said knowledge to anyone else. His niece took your sister’s place already. And he will take yours.”

Maw clapped twice and the sorcerer heard a few people approach him from behind. He could only make assumptions but he guessed them to be four or five men. Tall. Strong. Determined. Human? He didn’t have enough time to think about who they might be before arms grabbed him, clawed at him, pulled him towards them.

”Goodnight, Stephen”, Ebony Maw teased as one of the men pressed a damp cloth over Strange’s mouth and nose. He struggled for a few more seconds. Then his eyes turned. Then his movements stopped. Then- darkness.


	30. Avengers, assemble!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Teaming up! Teaming up!

“Alright. Everyone who is not pulling through with this can leave the fucking room”, Tony stated coldly.

Natasha and Bruce looked at each other and subtly nodded.

”That’s a suicide mission, Tony. We don’t know them or their strengths “, the woman said.

”You want to leave first?”

”For fuck’s sake, man”, Clint sighed and shook his head at the billionaire.

”We don’t have the knowledge to fight them. You saw the attack. The one we witnessed. They’ll finish us within minutes!”

”They’ve got Stephen!”

”He knew he was going to be in danger. I’d rather have one man dead than an entire team eliminated”, Cap mumbled.

He hadn’t even properly finished his statement as Stark shot up and grabbed him by the collar of his suit, yanking him towards him.

”Tony, stop!”, Nat put her hand onto the engineer’s one and waited until the grip softened.

”It’s not wort it”, she calmly added with a steady voice.

She really was the one member of this team that even the great Ironman listened to and Natasha knew it. That she had that power. A special place in Tony’s heart.

”We have to think logically-“

”When fucking aliens are involved. Surly, yes”, Stark almost cried out.

”Logically in terms of what the best way to get into this is. Doctor Strange won’t get out of it if we are inconsiderate. Imagine the damage we could do. How did we win most our fights? Who is more powerful, Hulk or Bruce? Fists or mind?”

”Depends if buildings are in our way.”

”Tony.”

”Fine. Mind. Bruce”, he admitted, looking at his friend.

”I’ll investigate this. I promise”, the doctor added with determination.

Just as Stark wanted to disagree, say it wasn’t enough, say it wouldn’t work like that, say that Stephen would die if they didn’t act, a portal opened. A brightly shining orange circle that got bigger and bigger. Thor who had been watching the whole conversation quietly, felt his mouth drop as a bald woman and man stepped outside. Just seconds later another man joined the duo.

”Hello”, the strange Lady said in such a soothing voice. So very much not fitting the situation.

”Mister Stark”, she extended her hand.

”I heard of what happened and am here to help. Has Stephen mentioned anything regarding us?”

”If you’re the ancient one then yes.”

”Good then. These are Master Wong and Master Mordo. Stephen’s former teachers. We will help. If you help us too.”

”Then you are Beonce”, the engineer mumbled gesturing towards Wong.

”Fine, yes. Please help him. You have to get him”, he begged.

”We are trying”, Mordo mentioned as he stepped forward. 

”Are you ready to work with us?”

“Yes.”

Tony turned towards his team. Black widow was the first to step forward.

”it’d be an honor to work with you. These guys need more women.”

”Thank you”, the sorceress smiled and took Nat’s hand.

”Come on, guys”, the heroine sighed and the rest of the Avengers nodded.

”Yes. Of course. This will be interesting”, Bruce smirked.

”I’m sure the scientific aspects about our abilities will interest you quite a bit, yes”, Wong added, “Don’t underestimate the things you can’t understand in your simplistic minds. We know the things we are battling against and magic will be our biggest weapon.”

There was silence in the room. Long silence. Everyone was thinking about Stephen. Where he was. What would happen. If they’d all make it. Then Tony’s and Steve’s eyes met. The billionaire swallowed hard as he tried hiding his emotions so much but Cap saw all he needed to see. He’d be there for him. Whatever would happen. Even if his life depended on it. Rogers walked forward and held his hand out to Tony who shook it. It was a gesture of trust. Of forgiveness and of brotherhood. Of being a team. And then Captain America turned to the others. He stood there in pure will and determination as he said

”Avengers, assemble!”


	31. Witchcraft

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING: Mention of rape, none graphic rape, torture (graphic), swearing, fighting scenes.
> 
> BE AWARE, IT’S DARK!!!
> 
> The Avengers trying to free Stephen

“Good morning, princess.”

Stephen had to cough as he water hit his face. His eyes cleared slowly as he realised where he was sitting.

”You’re taking your time”, Maw turned his eyes.

”But time is up, sleeping beauty. Someone saw you do magic. You know what the consequences are?”

The sorcerer pulled at the restraints on his wrists and ankles but they were sealed with a spell.

”I don’t know why people stopped the witch-hunt. It’s the most effective way of getting the suspects to talk.”

”I’m not a suspect!”

”Oh yes, you are”, the alien nodded.

”Unfortunately we got you without the time stone. Where is it?”

”I don’t know.”

”Too bad.”

Maw snipped and the men who had dragged him away appeared in front of him now. They had masks pulled over their faces and carried what looked like medieval tools.

”That’s ridiculous”, Stephen said in a voice that was slightly betraying him, letting his fear slip through.

”Oh, ridiculous. Ridiculous is a bad word for someone in your position. What is ridiculous is lying to me.”

The mad creature got right into Stephen’s face.

”Where is the time stone?”

“I. Don’t. Know.”

Maw sighed and took a branding iron. He slowly heated it up in front of Stephen’s eyes. He knew the symbol glowing dangerously in the flames. He’d seen it so many times. The meaning was equally as appalling as frightening.

”You don’t have to do this.”

”Where is the time stone?”

”I don’t know. Please.”

The alien gestured to one of the men who walked forward and ripped Stephen’s shirt apart.

”Where is the stone, Stephen?”

”Please.”

The enemy sighed and turned to his victim’s bare chest with the branding iron.

”Please!”

”The stone?”

Strange pressed his eyes shut as Maw moved his hand forward with absolute brutality. The sorcerer screamed as he could smell his skin burning under the metal. Maw devoured every second until he removed his device.

”Gorgeous. The Sorcerer Supreme, branded as Dormammu’s follower.”

”N- nah! Hm-“

Stephen was unable to produce coherent words. The meaning hurt even more than the actual wound.

”Where is the stone?”

He shook his head reluctantly.

”Alright. Maybe I’m just not scary enough.”

The alien gestured to the men who one after one removed their masks. They’d aged. They had grown. But their eyes were still the same as years ago.

”No- No!”

In panic the man tried to struggle away but the restraints didn’t let him.

”So scared of your old friends?”

”You’ll go to hell, you motherfucking pieces of shit!”, Stephen screamed at them with all the strength he had.

”Oh, oh, oh. Don’t talk like this to your fellow worshippers. Before Dormammu you are all the same.”

”You killed my sister, you fuckers!”

One of the men kneeled right in front of Stephen.

”That wasn’t the fun part though, pretty.”

Stephen squirmed in the chair as a disgusting big hand moved up and down his thigh.

”Stop!”

”I haven’t even started.”

Stephen lived through the hours that followed in complete and utter silence. Only whimpers and occasional cries mixed with hot tears streaming down his face were audible between the other sounds filling the gigantic room. Then it stopped. It finally stopped. Strange let his head hang down but was yanked back up seconds later by thin fingers.

”Where’s the stone?”

The sorcerer weakly shook his head.

”You’re useless”, the alien spat into his face. The men dressed Stephen in some old white robes. For a second, his hands were free but he couldn’t even bring himself to fight it. The men yanked the chair with them, hooking it on an old looking device, created to lift and drop it however it was needed. Stephen’s eyes fell on the big and deep water tank.  
  
“So. As you, Stephen Vincent Strange, the Sorcerer Supreme are an identified witch, known to be responsible for magic and witchcraft to spread at a dangerous rate, you will be freed of your misery by me.”

The alien was just about to dunk the weakened sorcerer into the tank, when something flew towards him and kicked him off his feet.

”Get up again”, Wong said to Tony, giving him his hand.

”This is hard.”

”You’re worse than Stephen.”

”Thank you. That’s a compliment.”

”In what world- alright”, the monk sighed.

”Cloak is really doing the work for you here. You have to just know how to work with it.”

”I think this cape just doesn’t want to work with me.”

That earner Stark a slap from the levitating fabric.

”Ey, what the hell!”

”Don’t call it cape.”

The billionaire sighed and reached out with his hand. Cloak accepted it.

”I’m sorry I called you cape.”

It nodded and settled down on Tony’s shoulders. Just in that moment, the could hear Mordo being slammed to the ground. They turned and saw Natasha dusting off the little dirt on her sleeve.

”What?”, she asked the men.

Wong held up his hands defensively and turned back to the engineer.

”She’ll kill my colleagues.”

”Nat is the man in this group.”

”I mean-“

”This woman can beat all our asses.”

”Excuse me.”

The quiet sorcerer turned and helped the fellow teacher to his feet again, just in time to see the ancient one walking towards them.

”We don’t have any more time.”

Tony was on high alert immediately.

”Is he hurt? Did you- contact him?”

”We need to go”, she just said.

”No. Tell me.”

”He’s in a dangerous situation.”

”No shit, Sherlock. He’s been kidnapped by aliens!”

Natasha and Bruce stepped forward.

”Tony, please”, his friend said with empathy.

”No, Bruce. Not this time. Not with a colleague this important.”

Cap stood with the other and gave his shoulder a sincere pat.

”We’re your friends.”

The dark haired looked to his side where Steve smiled at him.

”So?”

”So drop the colleague persona.”

Tony's eyes widened.

”Hey, we’ll get him back. Alive.”

The shorter nodded as Natasha sighed and pulled him into a much needed hug.

”Who is with the boys?”, Thor asked worriedly.

”Christine. Christine Palmer. Their- well- their aunt”, Tony sighed and rubbed his eyes.

”Alright. We have to go”, the bald woman added. She made some movements with her hands while Tony touched his reactor twice to get into the suit. Mark- he stopped counting after a while. Thor grabbed his hammer, Natasha loaded her pistol, Steve pulled his shield up and Bruce tried thinking angry thoughts.

”Dude, you’re embarrassing me in front of the wizards”, he mumbled towards the doctor.

”I’m trying!”, he argued back.

”God. Here-“, Stark gestured for the cloak to settle onto Bruce’s shoulders.

”At least get some protection from Levi.”

”Levi?”

”Cloaky.”

”What?”

”The cloak of levitation is too long.”

”Of course it is.”

Their attention was drawn to the portal in front of them. It was shimmering and sparks were flying everywhere. Seeing three sorcerers working on one big spell was quite a sight.

”Alright, everybody quietly follow me”, the ancient one announced. After she and the two male masters of magic stepped through the thing, the Avengers followed one by one. As soon as Tony reached the spot on a platform, looking down a humongous room, he knew shit was going down.

“So. As you, Stephen Vincent Strange, the Sorcerer Supreme are an identified witch, known to be responsible for magic and witchcraft to spread at a dangerous rate, you will be freed of your misery by me.”

Before the last part was said, Cloak lifted itself off Bruce’s shoulders and shot forward, aiming directly for Ebony Maw.

”What-“, the men were confused, looking up. 

As they did, they only saw Tony, flying towards them with quite some speed. He knocked them off their feet but they fought back. The blonde directly under him started kicking. Natasha hit the floor next to her friend, trying to understand the situation. Shots of magic were fired by the ancient one, Wong and Mordo but the helpers seemed to be under some weird protection. A shield almost. But their attention was back on Maw anyway, as the alien threw Cloak all through the room. It crashed against the wall and fell to the floor for a second. 

That was when the alien moved forward and activated the machinery. Just a split second later, the chair with Stephen on it crashed into the water hard. Hearing the sound was all that Tony needed, looking at Cap for help. His colleague immediately understood and threw himself at the blonde criminal, So Tony was free again. Without thinking, the hero flew towards the water tank and disappeared inside of the liquid.

Stark found Stephen struggling to get out of this trap and was by his side without hesitation. The movements of his partner got more and more desperate as the suit worked on the restraints. They were tightening with each pull and as Strange suddenly stilled, the other man panicked. He just yanked the bloody chair off of the device and pulled the whole of it up with himself. He reached the surface of the water and instantly felt hands on him.

”No!”

”Tony, it’s me!”, Thor reassured him.   
  


”It’s me, we got you. We got you, come on.”

By the time they were out of the water, both Tony and Stephen were freezing. The white robe was clinging onto the sorcerer’s body, tinted slightly pink at the parts of the doctor’s body which were bleeding through it. Wong and the ancient one were freeing their friend from the chair while Mordo kept a knocked out Ebony Maw, and Natasha and Cap kept the criminals in place. 

“Stephen?”, Bruce asked taking his pulse.

”Calm down”, he soothingly added.

The silence and flinch as the doctor touched his partner, worried Tony more than a bit.

”Stephen? It’s me”, he took the other’s trembling hand.

”Hello”, Strange said.

”Hey. Can I- can I hug you?”

The trembling figure nodded and let Tony embrace him carefully. Cloak settled down over both of them, trying to warm them up.

”It’s over.”

”Yeah”, the sorcerer added dryly.

Tony looked at him worriedly.

“Can we leave?”, Stephen added quietly.

”We got this”, Wong nodded.

”The tree of us. We got this. We’ll send you home.”

”Thank- thank you.”

Cloak very desperately tied itself closer around its Master, almost begging for permission.

”Oh. Yes. Cloak, go with Stephen”, the ancient one nodded.

Incredibly carefully, Tony picked the sorcerer and his cloak up and carried him through the portal. He stood in his own bedroom with Stephen and the fabric. Behind him, the sparks disappeared. He lightly put the doctor onto the bed. And kissed the top of his head.

”I’ll be right back. I promise.”

The hero sprinted into the kitchen and grabbed his phone. He opened the Avengers group chat.

”Hey, are you all home safely? Please just send a quick message to confirm you’re okay. Clint, little Ant, please tell me if you’re safe too. Saving one member per day is enough for me. Thanks, Tony.”

He took the phone with him and looked into Harley’s room. Empty. Then he looked into Peter’s room. A sleeping aunt Christine with a gaming controller in her hands, laying on their Twister mat with Peter and Harley all cuddled up, each a family sized bag of chips and energy drinks in their hands. Not enough energy though to stay awake apparently. The man quietly closed the door again, walking towards the bedroom. He was greeted by an empty bed. Just as he wanted to shout for Stephen, he heard the shower. The billionaire sighed and sat down onto the bed. After an hour of his boyfriend still not turning up, he lay down with his face looking towards the bathroom door. He closed his eyes. Just as the older man started drifting off, a little squeak was audible. He saw the faint light from the bathroom and then a shaking figure crawled into the bed, covering himself. Tony wanted to caress through Stephen’s hair as a gesture that he was there but all Tony was greeted with was a hood over Stephen’s head and a small flinch.

”Darling? You’re scaring me. I’m here, okay?”

”I love you.”

Tony sighed and nodded.

”I love you too. I’m here.”

Nothing. After a while of thinking, Stark closed his eyes for good, not knowing that his partner, who lay next to him with his back facing towards Tony, stared at the blank wall for the entire night, not being able to still the screams in his head.


	32. I’ll look after him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Christine and Tony being a team. And for the person asking: Yes, there will be Josh and Tony teaming up.

“So you don’t want to talk about it? Again. Just keeping it to yourself.”

”Nothing happened, Josh. For the love of god.”

”You don’t look like nothing happened. You were abducted and tortured for fuck’s sake.”

”Hardly.”

”No. harshly. And now tell me, Stephen.”

”You are being ridiculous”, the doctor said as he put his coat back into his office.

”Oh, right. Totally, yes. Can we please just remember how fucked up you already are and how very little of this shit your mind can take without being fully and utterly destroyed.”

”Don’t cuss in front of your child.”

”Adopted.”

Christine awkwardly entered the room to collect a few things, looking between the two men. She got a raised brow from Stephen and a _I’m playing tough father_ look from Josh and just nodded.

”Okay, Jesus Christ. Don’t kill me, I won’t be on either side. White flag is held up from Doctor Christine Palmer.”

She quickly took the notes from her colleague and walked out of the door.

”Men”, she mumbled and left to get ready to go home.

As she entered the office and put Stephen’s notes into her folder though, she found a sticky note with Tony’s number. Christine bit her lip but still took her phone to dial it. After three beeps, she heard a rather exhausted male voice.

”Y-yes, hello?”

”Tony?”

”Yeah, who is there?”

”It’s Christine. Palmer.”

”Oh, Chris! Hi. Thanks again for taking care of the devils.”

”So sad that I instantly knew who these devils are. How do you live with Peter and Harley all the time because it astounds me.”

”The real question is how does Stephen live with Peter, Harley and me all the time.”

”True. Speaking of Stephen-“

”Did something happen?!”

”No. No, no, don’t worry. Well- he’s just-“

Christine paused. She didn’t really know how to describe how her friend’s behaviour was.

”Different. He’s different. And I think Josh is talking to him big time but I know our doctor-dad. He’s too sweet for this.”

”In what way is he different?”

”Just on edge. Very alert.”

“Yeah, well, he was abducted.”

”Very insecure and weird whenever he was touched in any way. Never had a hug this stiff.”

”Was he- triggered?”

”I don’t really know, Tony. I’m not a therapist. Just a worried party in this. What even is he doing at work two days after being abducted? That is just- no.”

”I know. Told him that too. He just said he needed to go. Occupy his mind.”

”Thought you were the dominant in this.”

”I also won’t tell the victim of torture and trauma what is good for him.”

“Is working his ass off good for him?”

Tony didn’t answer.

”Tony?”

“No. No, it’s not. It’s not good.”

”How is he around the boys?”

”Very loving. Caring. Just- a bit careful.”

”Are you two intimate?”

”Chris.”

”Hey, I’m asking as a doctor who had a lot of patients over the years that had certain traumas and I never thought one of them would be Stephen but I’m worried about him. Do you have sex?”

”No.”

”Did you have before?”

”Yeah. Yes, so? Maybe he’s just hurt.”

”Oh, I’m sure he’s hurt. Damaged to say the least. He has a spot on his chest that he keeps touching all the time and if he got stabbed or shot, we need to know. But I know that if I walk up to him and ask _Hey, noticed you keep touching that. Have you been almost murdered right there? Mind if I have a look?_ He’ll fucking riot. He hates being observed or questioned.”

”He is just somewhat distant. No idea how to help him.”

”Can’t you and Josh both talk to him?”

”Josh really is his dad, isn’t he?”

”Yes. He’d die for him. Josh would give his last penny for Stephen. And he’s scared.”

”I’m scared too.”

”Yes, me too.”

”Is he aware? How much he’s cared for?”

”Probably not. Probably he’s just in his own funny little head, telling himself he has to deal with everything on his own.”

”Yeah, that’s Stephen. I’ll talk to him. And if I can’t get through, I’ll talk to Josh, yeah.”

”Tony?”

”Yeah, Christine?”

”I- I’m glad he chose you.”

”Oh. I- me- me too.”

”Never let him go, okay? Don’t hurt him. I think you’re his last chance.”

”Chris, listen, yeah? This man is not the most important thing in my life, he is my life. I’d do anything for him. I’m supporting him as good as I can and I’ll give him some tough love later. Show him his spot in submission again for his own good. I’ll look after him as long as I breathe. I won’t hurt him. I think I made him stop hurting for the first time in his life.”

”I think so too. I’ll tell Josh you’ll talk.”

”If Stephen doesn’t cooperate.”

”As if Stephen would cooperate.”

Tony had to smile.

”Gotta untangle Harley now. Peter and him played pirate and-“

”How old are they again?”

”Doesn’t matter, they are being raised by Stephen and I, I’m glad they stay alive but let’s not talk about being mature.”

“Right”, Doctor Palmer laughed.

”Bye, Tony.”

”Bye, Chris. I’ll look after him.”


	33. A real family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you go. Josh and Tony...  
> TRIGGER WARNING FOR MENTION OF ABUSE AND TORTURE.

“So he didn’t talk then.”

”No. He went to bed and pretended to sleep. I’m sorry but I don’t think he’ll talk to you either.”

”Don’t underestimate me, Tony”, the doctor smiled.

”Listen, I am trying all the tricks. I’m considerate, I’m nice, I’m quiet, I’m understanding- What are you going to do? What do you have that I don’t have?”

”Fatherly guidance.”

Tony crossed his arms.

”Now I have to ask you to not underestimate me, doctor.”

”I’m not dumb, I know you’re a leader and he deep down, even if he isn’t showing it, is a follower. But there is a difference between being a daddy and being a father.”

Tony’s eyes widened as a slight blush creeped onto his face.

”What do you think you’re implying?!”

”The thing your reaction just confirmed.”

Josh was a sneaky bastard and he was proud of it. He liked Stark. He really did. A lot. But he still had to show that in the end, he wouldn’t back down. To Josh, the billionaire was perfect for his- whatever Stephen was to him. But there were things, situations, that were better handled by Josh himself. Slippery just didn’t have the full trust yet. There was a weird gut feeling of- having to let go. Of knowing he’s an adult now. And just that thought was weird enough. Of course Strange was an adult. He wasn’t exactly what you’d consider immature or a kid. But he’d forever be that for Josh. Just a kid. A lost boy.

”Tony, don’t get me wrong. Neither Christine nor I mean any harm by getting involved. There just is things that better be handled as a family.”

Stark looked into the other’s eyes and his posture softened. Family. Stephen had a family. And he needed it.

”Do you want tea or coffee or whiskey? Maybe a nice beer or glass if wine?”

”For breakfast?”

”Yes.”

”You’re not even trying to drop the whole _It’s afternoon somewhere_ card, are you?”

”No. I always drink when life’s shit. So- tea then. Stephen’s horrible British habit has to come from somewhere.”

“Guilty.”

That actually earned the older a chuckle.

”Yeah, you’re really one of a kind.”

Tony disappeared in the kitchen while Josh took a look around the mansion. It wasn’t fair that this kid was born a rich asshole and Josh had worked all his life and still lived his normal, ordinary life as a single dad to not his real son. Speaking of

”Josh?”

”Good morning, sleeping beauty.”

“What the actual fuck are you doing at-“

Realisation hit.

”No. No, fuck no.”

”Stephen-“

”No. It’s fine. It’s fucking fine.”

”You said fuck three times in three sentences. It’s not fine.”

”I’m just- why?”

”Because we worry about you. We care.”

”If you cared about me you’d respect the privacy I choose having.”

”No. Because you’re not choosing privacy. Your depression chooses loneliness. You know why?”

”Stop.”

”Damage control. You know for what?”

”Go. Away.”

”Coping with shock and trauma.”

”I’m not in shock!”

”Then why does the doctor in me want to hand you a blanket?”

”Because sometimes your doctor instinct is wrong! Walking down memory lane when you forgot that bullet in that guy’s head. Oh, the good times when your inner doc failed you.”

”You don’t have to project your anger onto me.”

”I’m not projecting anything!”

”Why are you screaming?”, he asked so painfully calmly.

”Because you’re standing in our living room!”

”Because I’m your boyfriend’s guest. Pretty harsh not to introduce us to each other.”

The quiet sound of the door opening interrupted the men, as Tony stuck his head out as if checking if he’d get hit by something.

”Good morning.”

The billionaire didn’t know what to do, so he just smiled and awkwardly placed a tray with three cups on the table. Two cups of tea and a tripple espresso with rum. Clearly.

”So- you two good?”

Strange’s eyes widened as he gave his partner a _what the actual fuck do you think_ look.

”Okay. Good. Fine.”

The engineer took his cup.

”But just know one thing, all I did was to open the door. Didn’t get him or talk him into coming or- you know.”

”Are you letting all strangers into the house?”

”He’s cleared your dad though.”

”No, he is not. He was my boss and by now I’m his.”

That one actually hurt Tony more than it hurt Josh. The doctor knew that trauma was a bitch and that Stephen was very defensive but he needed to toughen up.

”Yes, I am. At least I’m the guy who held you while you were a wreck, crying and sobbing and breaking down 24/7 as a child when your family was killed. When your sister died.”

”Stop.”

”What? Telling you how it was? Do you think he’ll leave if he knows that yes, you were in fact a broken child and never got the chance to change really? Look at yourself, Stephen. You need help. Let us help you.”

”No.”

”Yes, you will. Because I’m still your doctor and I can admit you. Stephen, if you’re falling back into your old mindset, I can admit you.”

”I’m not.”

“You already are in there.”

“In what?”, Stark asked and looked at Stephen.

”In what? Stephen, what is he talking about?”

The younger shook his head. He felt his headache coming back and how his legs started shaking. Tony carefully opened his arm as an invitation and really, his boyfriend didn’t object. The billionaire caressed the other’s back carefully and whispered encouraging nothings into his ear. Josh came over and put his hand onto Stephen’s shoulder too, drawing little circles with his thumb.

”Did they force themselves onto you?”

No reaction was a reaction too.

”Did they hurt you otherwise?”

A slight nod.

”Can I see? As a doctor. Or dad. Whatever feels better.”

Another nod. Softly Tony broke the protective hug.

”Do you want me to leave?”

”No.”

”Okay, alright. Yeah.”

The man intervened their fingers and helped the younger to the couch to sit down.

”Okay”, Slippery whispered as he kneeled in front of him.

”I’ll just check. I won’t ask anything.”

With a sigh, Stephen took off his shirt. The painful branding was visible on his chest and Tony had to really pull himself together to not react. He didn’t even feel pity pr anything. Just pure rage. Stephen knew immediately. He looked away from his boyfriend and into Josh’s eyes with nothing but honesty. ”And no. I’m not back in my old habits. And my old mindset. I’m just in pain. A bit shocked. I just need to process it but I’m not a child anymore, Josh. I can handle this.”

”No one just handles torture and abuse, Stephen”, Tony interfered with a change in tone.

”I do.”

”Don’t you dare talking against me on this. Say you’re wrong”, the other insisted.

”What?”

”Say. You’re. Wrong.”

Stephen felt goosebumps all over.

”I’m wrong.”

”Yes, you are. And you’ll let us help you.”

”But Tony-“

”That was a statement. Not a question.”

Their eyes stared into each other until Stephen broke the intense contact and nodded.

”Hm? What’s that?”

”Yes.”

”Yes what?”

”Yes, I’ll let you help me.”

”Yes, you will. Go to the dining room, I’ll be right with you.”

Stephen put his shirt back on and got up, being stopped by Tony for a second as he gave him a small kiss onto the cheek. The engineer smiled and the other couldn’t help but smile back too. As soon as he’d left the room, Josh let his mouth drop.

”Taking everything back. He doesn’t need a father, he needs a daddy.”

Stark snorted.

”He needs guidance and someone who makes some decisions for him. You have to believe me when I say I’m not controlling him in any inappropriate way. I’m not an abuser, I just take care of him in the way I know he needs to be taken care of.”

”I know that, Tony. If I didn’t know that, you’d be laying bleeding in the corner of the room right now, waiting for the police to take you with them.”

”So you’re _that_ kind of father, huh.”

”Yes. You can have everything from me. All support. All help. Any kind any time of any day. But hurt him and you’re a dead man walking.”

”I appreciate that. The first part. Not the- the other- what if we ever fight? Is that already a death sentence? Or- is there a chance of survival?”

Slippery laughed quietly.

”I think that-“

The door to the room opened and two teen boys came out yawning. Tony smirked.

”Peter, Harley, that’s your grandpa.”

”Careful, Stark!”

The boys’ eyes lit up.

”Hiii, I’m Peter, this is Harley!”

The older smiled warmly.

”I’m Josh, I took care of Stephen when he grew up.”

”That’s. So. Cool!”

Tony sighed at the sight. Harley was dressed in his black sweatpants with his black t-shirt and his bedhead hair hanging into his face while Peter wore pink trousers with dots on them and a more than oversized t-shirt saying _Unicorns are real_ on it with a white horse that had a horn photoshopped onto its forehead on it.

”Classic, the depressed emo kid and the closeted gay fining out about their sexuality”, Tony mumbled in a way only Josh could hear.

”Doc-dad is already in the dining room probably preparing your guys’ breakfast. I’ll be with you in a minute.”

Peter dragged Harley into the room whilst letting out a long

”Foooooood...”

”That’s me by the way. The unicorn shirt boy. That’s my upbringing that made him that way. I take full accountability for turning a perfectly healthy and normal child into the thing you just saw. That’s my boy. And Harley is Stephen’s creation. That boy and Stephen connect on a spiritual level that I have no fucking idea of. See- we were probably just made gay in order to not being able to breed. And now look at us fucking go. Destroying the universe’s plan? Check.”

”They look damn happy.”

”They are”, Stark looked at the door to the dining room in pure adoration.

”Two of my children are already happy and the third one I will get there too.”

”That’s really all he is, you know? A kid.”

”I know.”

”Look after him, yeah?”

”Of course I will. That’s my fucking life in there. Him and the boys. Look, I thought I’d be forever stuck in a hell of pretending and being lost. Now I have the perfect boyfriend, two amazing children and even my father-in-law likes me.”

”Meh.”

”No, you do. Look at your approval of me. I’m the textbook son-in-law.”

”Uh-“

”Just give me that.”

”Yea, okay”, he chuckled.

”Thank you. Should not have been that hard.”

”I like you.”

Stark smiled with honesty.

”I like you too. Thought I wouldn’t but you’re a good guy. Welcome to the family.”

The younger stuck out his hand and Josh shook it.

”You know that it’s not easy. That he’ll have bad days. And that this is recovery. It’s long overdue recovery. It’s not a quick fix.”

”I don’t need a quick fix. I love him. With his past. And our future.”

The doctor nodded.

”I’ll see you. And keep him away from the hospital. He needs some time off. And he’ll take it.”

”He will. Goodbye, Josh.”

”Bye, son-in-law.”

Tony smirked and pulled the man into a quick hug before he led him to the door. It’d be okay. It’d actually be. They’d be a family. A real one. With one last deep breath, the engineer turned around and walked to the dining room. To his family.


	34. A day off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god, guys. I’m so sorry for the unexpected break but damn, my life was a mess lately. But now I’m back!  
> Hope you all had a nice Christmas.

“You’re quiet”, Peter mumbled as they sat at the table with their food hardly touched on their plates.

”Hm?”, the engineer immediately asked.

”Yeah, Pete. It’s been a tough time for Stephen and I and really the whole team. But we’re all here and safe now again.”

Harley looked at the doctor and just smiled slightly. The man smiled back and cleared his throat.

”It’s just- being tired, Peter. Did you two have anything planned today?”

The teens looked at one another and then back at their dads.

”Well, we thought we could go hiking, then we wanted to go to the swimming pool with you and to let the day end nicely we thought about going to Disney with an overnight stay?”

As soon as Stephen’s mouth was dropping and Tony almost let his nibbled on sandwich fall, the two started laughing and shook their heads.

”He’s joking”, the younger remarked.

”We actually have no plans if you don’t consider annoying you for the next twelve hours as plans.”

”Okay. Fine”, Tony nodded and looked at the other man.

”Doc, we have an emergency. If we don’t occupy their brains, really, really bloody stupid crap comes out of their mouths. We need a plan or we will suffer hard.”

”They really are like you, yeah.”

Tony looked at Stephen fake-offended.

”Why do you get offended by being compared to us?”

”Look at you two. Listen to you.”

Tony gestured between them, throwing his hands in the air.

”How do I deserve such a disgrace?”, he jokingly asked, looking up.

”Tell me, oh you great entity, whatever your name is, why did you punish me with these children?”

Harley and Peter had enough, both attacking the engineer with tickles.

”Go-god no! Stop!”, he was laughing instantly.

”N-no! Stephen he-help me!”

Strange grinned slightly and instead of helping his partner, joined the two others who were highly appreciative, as Stephen knew exactly where Stark had his weak spots.

”Traitor!”

The smaller started struggling a lot under their hands until they finally stopped.

”Al-alright. No fucking ice cream for you for two weeks.”

Peter and Harley looked at each other, then at Stephen.

”Yeah, no, I’ll get you ice cream.”

”Oh yeah. Great. Thanks for supporting me. Good. I’m so relieved we play along this damn well as parents having each other’s backs.”

The doctor smiled with so much adoration. Tony had something so pure and caring inside of him and the way he was with the two teens was just brilliant.

“You’re very welcome.”

”We could pamper you two”, the older boy mumbled with his chin resting on his hands. Peter nodded quickly.

”Clean and cook and- be your servants for a day. Until you are recovered.”

Tony raised a brow.

”Have you broken something?”

”No.”

”Skipped school?”

”No!”

”Did you get an F on that damn geography test, Peter? I swear to god!”

”No, I didn’t!”

”Then what did you do? Start a nuclear war by accident? Why are you suggesting something like that?”

”Because we love you two lots”, the two laughed.

”If it's an April fools joke, I want to remind you that it’s not fucking April.”

”For the love of god, just accept that we’re not up to any mischief for once.”

Stark looked between them for a couple of seconds and then gestured towards Stephen.

”I don’t know, ask your mother.”

The doctor almost spit out his tea.

”Excuse me, but what in the actual- what did you just call me?”

”Nothing, nothing.”

He took his coffee and drank it all in one go.

”Unbelievable. Have some trust in your children.”

He looked at the boys too.

”Just to confirm, you didn’t do something bad like accidentally start a nuclear war and it worries me just a bit that he considers that an actual option of what could be the cause of your kindness but- just to check.”

Harley took his brother’s hand and put it onto his heart, then doing the same with his own.

”We promise that we have not fucked up badly.”

”Alright, that’s enough for me. You’re very nice, boys.”

The youngsters got up and pressed a kiss on one of Stephen’s cheeks each before turning to rush to the living room.

”What about dad?!”, Tony screamed after them.

They turned on their spots and sprinted back to the engineer, repeating their action with him. Once they were gone, Stark took his partner’s hand.

”I’m very proud of you.”

He brought it to his lips and pressed a kiss onto it.

”And however I can support you I will, I hope you know that.”

Stephen leaned forward to kiss the other who stopped slightly.

”You sure?”

”Tony, I’m coping well. I’ll tell you. I’m not- come here.”

He didn’t need to tell Stark twice. He cupped the doctors cheek and closed his eyes, kissing his lips with so much care and gentleness. Tony was really scared. Of doing something wrong. Of just a triggering move or that he interpreted Stephen’s actions in a false way. Or just really not understanding his partner’s silence. The words not spoken.

”Planet earth to Tony Stark”, Stephen whispered into his ear, throwing him out of his thoughts.

”You were distant for three minutes just staring in the air. Talk to me. What’s wrong?”

”Just- I was fucking scared. Of losing you. And I don’t actually know how much of you I got back and how much of you they destroyed. I- Stephen, believe me, the last thing I want to do is make it any worse. We’re grown up adults. We need to talk to each other. I know. But when shit like that happens to someone, they just- are like a scared kid and I don’t know how to really help and support you in the right way. You know me, I sometimes can be a bit- straight forward. Sarcasm and not so gentle remarks and I can just be fucking thick sometimes. Like- I can be damn dumb when it comes to feelings and how to express them correctly.”

”Tony- stop, okay? I promise I’ll tell you when something is wrong.”

”Yeah, no, here’s the deal. You don’t control your actions either when you’re fucking triggered or traumatized or god knows what you’re experiencing. You can tell me all you want now that you’ll be honest and stuff but when it all happens, that’s it. You shut down again.”

Strange sighed and pulled on Tony’s hand. He got up from his chair too and hugged the other. Stark instantly gave his partner a kiss on the cheek and sighed.

”Am I turning into a helicopter parent for you?”

”Mhm. Yes”, the doctor confirmed with a nod.

”I’m sorry.”

”For caring?”

”For caring too much.”

”You can’t care too much”, Stephen drew little circles onto Tony’s back, pressing a small kiss onto his neck.

”I love you, Steph.”

”I known, I love you too.”

They parted and leaned their foreheads against one another.

”They said they’ll clean?”

”Yeah.”

”I’ll go back to fucking bed then.”

”I’m sleepy too.”

”Want me to carry you?”, Tony chuckled.

”Don’t overestimate your skills here”, Stephen smirked.

”Sweetie, who do you think dragged you around when you were passed out in that damn scenario we’ve been in? Me. I did. I lifted you up gracefully like you would a sleeping alpaca and brought you home princess style, what about that?”

”No way. I’m twice as tall as- Tony!”

The engineer just lifted his boyfriend off the ground and stood there with the poor doctor clinging onto him for dear life.

”I’m Ironman, I’m a superhero. It’d be so embarrassing if I was the only one in that regime without the ability of carrying their lover.”

”Okay. I want to see you struggle up the stairs. Off you go.”

Tony laughed and carried Stephen outside. They deserved the day off and Harley and Peter had some good stuff planned for them.


	35. Hovering Devices

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a cute little small chapter because I had time.

“What the fuck are they doing?”

”I think they are hovering.”

Tony sat up and looked at his boyfriend who was burying his face in the pillow.

”I don’t think that a hovering device sounds like that.”

”A hovering device”, the doctor shook his head without lifting it.

”You really just called it a hovering device.”

Stark smirked and caressed through the other’s hair, entangling his own fingers a bit.

”Who knows who sucks harder than a hovering device?”

”Tony!”

”That is correct”, the engineer nodded proudly.

”No, I mean-“

”I know exactly what you meant.”

”I doubt that.”

”Just- give me that. I’m skilled.”

”You-“

”Skilled.”

”But-“

”I suck so good, baby.”

”Okay.”

Stephen sat up with a sigh.

”This conversation is literally making my braincells die.”

”It’s sucking them out of you.”

”Yeah, it- Oh for fuck’s sake.”

”So I understand you correctly, the boys are giving us a day off and you are not interested in any activities that include sucking?”

”Mhm”, Stephen nodded.

”And- blowing?”

”Tony-“

”Moving the hips?”

”I feel terribly unattractive.”

Stark looked at the other man a bit stunned. He didn’t expect that but Stephen clearly must have been joking.

”Why?”

”I don’t know”, he shrugged.

”You serious? Or is that one of those ‘I want a compliment now’ bratty bottom talks that I don’t understand?”

”No”, the other mumbled and finally sat up properly.

Tony frowned even more than he already did and cupped Stephen’s cheek.

”Why? You’re gorgeous.”

”Yes, well. I just don’t feel good about myself.”

”But- okay.”

Tony leaned back and pulled Stephen half on top of him, caressing his back.

”Listen, I’m insecure too. First and foremost because I most days feel like one of Snow White’s dwarfs six out of seven days of the week. Even my own son has to look down at me at this point. I’m thinking about getting heels but then I’d be way too gay to be subtle. Point is-“

Stephen couldn’t help but smile.

”Point is that I understand what it means to be insecure and that we all aren’t perfect. But let me tell you, if my sexy dwarf self would have to find his Snow White, you know, the prettiest bitch in town and all over the world, I’d pick you.”

The shorter pressed a kiss onto the top of Stephen’s head.

”You know, hair black as ashes, streaks in your hair white as snow, because my friend you’re getting old too, it is happening and a cape red as blood-“

”Cloak.”

”-sssh. I’m trying to be cute.”

”Ah”, the taller smiled against Tony’s chest.”

”And I’m hiding all the apples out of this household because an apple a day keeps the doctor away and I won’t allow that. Just like in the fairytale.”

”Just like in the fairytale?”

”Yes, darling. Don’t you remember the apple eating eighth dwarf?”

”Hmmm...”

”He was in the original version. They cut him out in the end cause he was gay and running away with his wizard boyfriend.”

”Oh him, yes.”

”Yeah. There was Chef and Grumpy and Dopey and god knows who and then there was the eighth brother Horny.”

”Oh, no, Tony, no-“

”Yes. There was Horny Tony.”

”I don’t think I’ve ever wanted to kiss and slap you so much at the same time.”

”I mean it’s an upgrade that you don’t just want to slap me.”

”Yeah, but-“

Tony shut the other up before he could say anything else with a rather tender and innocent kiss that turned into something more urgent and deep subtly. Soon the engineer ran his hand down Stephen’s chest while the doctor let his one rest on Tony’s cheek. The engineer pulled the taller on top easily, making his body rest on his own.

”Let go, Stephen”, he breathed into the kiss.

”Let go, I’ve got you. Let go.”

Eventually the doctor’s body tensed less and less as Stark’s hands slowly started moving down Stephen’s spine. Whenever he reached his neck again, he ran his fingers through the doctor’s hair.

”You’re beautiful, Stephen”, Stark eventually whispered into the now relaxed man’s ear.

”You too”, Strange whispered back, still laying on top of the shorter with strong arms being wrapped around him.

”You really think they are hovering?”

”I hope.”

”I wouldn’t know, I’m Tony Stak, I don’t use hovering devices.”

”No. You just use sucking devices.”

”My mouth, yes. But also not for cleaning the floor.”

”Urgh.”

”Hey, I just want you to know my mouth is sanitary.”

”Are we really having this conversation?”

”I can talk about Horny Tony again too if you want.”

”Okay.”

Stark looked surprised.

”Yeah? Really? Now?”

”Mhm.”

”Alright. I’ll show you my fabulous secrets, Snow White.”


End file.
